Vitam Novam
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: Did god finally give Castiel the sign he begged for? Castiel wakes up in the care of a young hunter, no memory of who or what he was; only haunted by nightmares of a fallen angel and two brothers with a great destiny. Will he remember? Will he want to?
1. Judgement

**New Story. I have to say, I have not seen season 7 yet, but have been told that my favourite angel dies, so this is why I am writing it. If he comes back, yay.**  
><strong>Until then... I give you Vitam Novam (New Life)<strong>

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the people in it, only my timeline and OC**  
><strong>If I did, it might be very different.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wash me clean from all of my sins and guilt. I know about my sins and I can't forget my terrible guilt. You are really the one I have sinned against; I have disobeyed you and have done wrong. So it is right and fair for you to correct and punish me.<br>_Psalm 51: 1 – 4

A sign.  
>A sign to ensure that he was doing the right thing.<br>That was all Castiel wanted.

But God works in mysterious ways, Castiel knew that, only he wasn't expecting it to end like this.

The leviathans; he could feel them control him, shredding bits of him away at a time. He was screaming, begging but he knew there was no one to hear him.

Why would they even listen? It was only now that Castiel realised his mistake, realised that he had betrayed everyone who ever meant anything to him. But what was he meant to do… watch as the world burnt? As his brothers and sister, his _friends_ perished under the strain of war?

He thought he had been doing the right thing, at the time, he knew what he was doing. He had it under control but it never was that easy. Why didn't Castiel see that earlier? Now here he was, controlled by creatures possibly older than time itself from Purgatory, trapped within his own darkness and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

The pain was unbearable, to the point where Castiel was sure he could feel nothing at all.  
>Blood was everywhere, dripping down his hands and face. There was nothing left of him, there was hardly anything left of his celestial being.<br>He was too weak to fight anymore, no more will to even snarl back.

It was over, more sudden than he had thought possible.  
>Was he dead? This was it?<br>The grass beneath his knees was wet, soaking through the fabric of his clean and intact. Clean hands were in front of him, supporting his body that felt as though he had just woken from a deep sleep. Blurry blue eyes stared up at the sky, cloudy and bright enough to force him to squint.

His elbows ached and his head pounded as Castiel tried to stand up on his feet.  
>Too weak... too <em>human<em>.  
>Staggering, he grabbed the nearest thing, the fabric rough under his hands.<p>

'Castiel…'  
>Surprised, Castiel drew in a sharp breath as pain sprouted in his stomach, slicing down his back. He gripped the man's shoulder, trying to hold himself uptight. The air around him was cold… so cold and heavy, it was difficult to fill his lungs enough to clear the spots from his eyes and ringing in his ears.<br>'What have you done?'

There was true sorrow in those words, enough for Castiel to recognise the being before him. Staring up, Castiel felt a tear slip from his eye, sliding down his cheek as the man before him smiled ever so gently.  
>'Forgive me, brother.'<p>

Forgive him? It should be Castiel pleading for forgiveness. Before he could stand on his own, pain screamed down his back, around his shoulder blades, digging in deep. Flinging his head back, Castiel felt his throat open as a roar tore through him.

The pain he was feeling, on his back and in his heart was becoming unbearable. He just wanted it to end, he just wanted to retreat to his own piece of the world he had loved, still loved.  
>Only, did that world still love him? Did the people he loved still care for him?<p>

Everything was slipping away, too fast for Castiel to catch something and hold himself steady. Hands were holding his tightly, his face smothered in a familiar scent but yet he did not know it. He was losing everything but at least he knew it was no longer at the claws of the Leviathans.

Air had left him and Castiel saw the blue sky turn black, the pale face looking down at him crying.  
>Silent, broken and bleeding, cold and empty.<p>

Castiel was falling.  
>He could feel the air rush around him as he extended a hand, wanting the man to catch him but he turned away.<br>It was then Castiel really lost everything.  
>He just knew it.<p>

It was burning, raging around him as he closed his eyes to the horror. He tried to cling onto his memories, to Balthazar and Dean, but in his eyes they hated him; he had hurt them to the point that asking for forgiveness would never be enough.

Voices were echoing in his mind; English and enochian, screams and whispers, words of hate and comfort, warnings and thanks.

Abruptly, everything stopped.  
>He wasn't falling anymore.<br>Castiel was calm.

There was no fear, no pain… no thought.  
>Only a distant feeling that he knew there was a greater purpose to his being. A grand story and he wasn't the only character. Two men… brothers, an old drunk and a fallen angel.<br>How did it end? With the fallen angel dying and the brothers torn apart by betrayal?

Castiel was losing everything now, taciturn and hollow, there was nothing left.  
>Was this his sign? God punishing him by death? He knew he deserved it, had been unsure in his choices and his faith, he just had not been expecting this.<p>

If he could only hang on, if he could only do what he must, to redeem himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think.<strong>  
><strong>I may re-write this, I could give more detail, put more into it. Let me know.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	2. Discovered

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**And just a warning, I am from Australia so forgive me if I get any of the towns or geography wrong. I do not think that there is a river near St George, but I made a deal with Crowley just to make it so for this :p  
>If it upsets any one too much, just let me know.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Be sure to welcome strangers into your home. By doing this, some people have welcomed angels as guests, without even knowing it.<em>

Hebrews 13:2

To Micah, it was almost the perfect day.  
>The sun was bright and sharing its gentle warmth, a soft breeze offering a reminder of coldness but not enough to disrupt the unspoiled weather. Both people and nature were taking advantage of today, active and lively.<br>The only problem was, there was one thing that should not be enjoying this day.

As Micah stood up from the body in front of her, the rich blood pooling on the brown earth, she knew that the creature that cause this was still nearby and drew out her gun.

Three days ago Micah had arrived in the small town of St George, Kansas to inspect a possible hunt. Yes, she was a Hunter, but not one that collected and stuffed animals. No, she hunted the things that people would only imagine in dreams and what children feared in the dark.

Her whole life she had been raised and taught as a hunter, both her parents having been killed by a demon. Only her cousin took her in as a child, and decided that it would not benefit either of them if he kept what he did and what was really out there a secret. So until she was twenty she remained by his side, hunting and saving people. For four years now she had been on her own, surviving and hunting even through the apocalypse and whatever else had gone by.

The only thing was; everything was changing.  
>It was harder now to figure out what she was dealing with, how to track it and destroy it. Where-wolves at half-moons and Lamias in Texas.<br>But if they could adapt, so could the hunters.

The ground was hard under her feet as she moved quickly into the trees after the creature. The tall trees shielded her eyes from the sun as she studied every feature before her as she moved, her gun braced in front of her. Leaning back against a tree when there was a sudden movement, Micah blew her blonde hair from her face; cursing at the decision to leave it loose.

A series of linked murders had been suspicious in the paper; all friends, guys and girls and all died in similar ways. Home alone at night, no forced entry, everything locked except one window, necks snapped and throats ripped out.  
>At least it was easy to know that she was not dealing with a spirit or demon, it was something physical. A quick trip to the graveyard had given Micah all the clues she needed.<p>

A hand knocked her gun but she kept her grip and with a curse Micah spun around, shooting at the figure.

The girl paused in her attack, staring down at the bullet holes in her chest and stomach. But she didn't collapse, instead she snarled and ran.  
>'Bloody Zombies.' Micah hissed before she leapt onto her feet, taking off after it. Trees were flying past Micah as she let her legs run, her pale green eyes sharp to keep a lock on the girl.<p>

Micah had done her homework on the girl; Katie Murrow, twenty six and murdered by her ex-husband two years ago who later committed suicide. But as to why she was now up and running around Micah had not found that out just yet. There were no connections what so ever between her and the murdered teenagers.  
>All Micah wanted to do was catch her, shoot her or break her legs or something to stop her from moving so she could nail her back into her coffin.<p>

The trees broke away to a clearing, the Kansas River flowing gently before her.  
>Panting for breath, Micah kept her gun steady as she scanned the area. She knew Katie couldn't be too far, Micah was too good to lose her target in a chase.<br>It was almost silent except for the wild life that was going on around her and the water lapping softly against to shore line.  
>Where the hell did she go? Micah didn't know that zombies could swim so it meant that-<p>

Movement behind her made Micah spin around but she was too slow.

The body crashed into hers, sending her to the ground. Struggling with the woman atop her, Micah growled as the gun slipped from her hands to the moist soil by the water. Receiving a sharp blow to the face, Micah kept her eyes focused on Katie; her pasty skin and filthy dark hair as she snapped and hissed in her attempt to hurt Micah. Bringing her leg up, Micah kicked the being off her, scrambling for her gun. On her knees she took aim as Katie leapt back at her, only to receive a bullet to the forehead. She fell back, lying still and Micah didn't stop to take a breather. Keeping aim, she was about to fire again when Katie kicked her feet out from under her, sending Micah to the ground again as she sprinted back into the trees.

Finally taking the time to catch her breath, Micah sighed and ran a hand down her face, trying to think of her next move.  
>Sitting up, she dusted off her now disgusting black shirt and denim jeans, gathering her hair and pulling it over her shoulder. Rubbing dirt from her eyes, Micah looked for her gun but a figure on the bank made her freeze.<p>

It was not moving, the water resting over the lower body.

Cautiously Micah gathered her gun, taking aim in case it was another zombie or something that she didn't like, but then again, it could be another victim of zombie Katie. Crouching down beside the man, Micah gripped his shoulder, trying to wake him but he didn't move. Face up, he was breathing ever so faintly, weak enough to make Micah worry.  
>Should she call the hospital or take him there?<p>

After staring at his face, trying to figure out who he was and why he was here, Micah locked her gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans, hooking her hands under the man's arms to haul him onto the land.  
>Still he made no sound or movement and Micah feared the worst.<br>Lifting him slightly, she slung his arm over her shoulder and carried his weight, marching slowly back to her car. Normally she would leave any person she found that had no link to what she was doing, just call the police or alert somebody, but there was something about this man; something she could not put her finger on.

Whoever he was, Micah was not going to let him die on her watch.

* * *

><p>The motel manager was watching her wearily when Micah had helped the man into her motel room, Micah just laughing it off as her friend having too much to drink.<p>

She was just grateful that her small crappy room was just large enough for her to comfortably lower the man onto the single bed. Micah had contemplated wether to just drop him at the hospital or something but she had found him, and she had always been a sucker for lost puppies. As she drew the blinds shut and locked the door tightly, Micah stood over the injured man.

He was covered in old blood, most of it washed away by the river but it was still evident in his wounds and clothing. Carefully she set about undoing his tie, tossing it into the corner before it was followed by his business jacket, shoes and socks.  
>Dressed like a tax account it. Micah chuckled lightly to herself but was nervous when the man groaned in pain. Pressing her hand to his forehead, she could feel its heat even without touching it.<p>

Ripping off his clothes, Micah left him in his plain boxers before she wrapped him in blankets, trying to warm him.  
>Micah had to admit that she was uncomfortable having an almost naked stranger in her room, but again the feeling flipped in her stomach and she set about dressing his wounds. Even though he was badly hurt and sick, Micah could not understand why he was not waking up or at least moving and making sounds.<p>

What had happened to him?

* * *

><p>It was only after a cold meal, hot shower, five cups of black coffee and a stack of research that Micah heard a voice. Instantly her hand gripped the shot gun beside her, eyes seeking out the intruder but it all vanished when they fell on her guest.<br>Getting to her feet quickly, Micah shivered as the cool air traced her skin and stood over the bed. She had prepared a couple of aspirin and a glass of water in case he was in pain but his eyes were tightly shut. He had barely moved but now his head was tossing about on the pillow, face scrunched as though he were in pain.  
>Concerned, Micah shook his shoulder slightly, studying his dark messy brown hair and strong jaw to his plump lips.<p>

'Forgive…'

Micah raised an eyebrow as he spoke, becoming more concerned as his body thrashed, heaving in breaths before he stilled, sighing a long breath before he calmed.

'Father,'

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Micah gently applied a weak cloth to his face, wiping away the now clean cuts on his face and neck.  
>This poor man, trapped in his own thoughts as his dreams tormented him.<br>Micah knew how painful memories could be when wounded, everything seemed that much more intense, that much more real.

Yawning, Micah made one last round to check that everything was secure; just because she had a wounded man with her did not mean that she had forgotten about the thing out there that would probably kill her any chance it got.  
>Slipping off her jacket and into a loose shirt, Micah grabbed a spare blanket and lay on the couch, groaning as a spring dug into her side. With one last look at the man on the bed, Micah turned off the light and tightened her grip on her gun before she fell into a light sleep.<p>

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	3. Timing

_Everything has it's time._

Ecclesiastes 3:1

'What do you mean you caused this?'  
>Micah tried hard not to slam her hand down onto the table in front of the young man but instead her voice became loud and sharp. The young man simply lowered his eyes and Micah instantly felt regret for shouting at him.<p>

It had taken Micah all morning to get ready; most of her time taken up in ensuring that the man in her room would not die or hurt himself before she got back.  
>All night he had been crying out, tossing about as though he were in a fight and the only relief when Micah took hold of his hand or mumble meaninglessly to him.<p>

Other than that, trying to find someone who had gone into hiding was hard enough without them being withdrawn from everything in fear.

Micah knew she had found the right teenager when he jumped and knocked over the table when she had simply knocked on the door. Someone who is innocent does not jump like a fish on the deck unless they have something to hide.

Still posing as FBI agent Alice Staley, Micah thought it would be hard to get Liam Lane to confess but he cracked.  
>'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' He cried, hands covering his face. Micah glanced around the messy caravan, beer bottles and microwave meal boxes littered the place.<br>'Try me. That's why I am here.'

Liam dragged in a deep breath, staring anywhere but Micah as he tried to form words.  
>'Look, Mr Lane. I am here because of all of your friends, you are the only one still living. Now either you can tell me what is going on or I can arrest you on the suspicion of-'<br>'No!' he shouted, waving his hands in disagreement. 'No please don't. God… look, we were all in the same class,'

Raising an eyebrow, Micah waited for him to elaborate.  
>'Mythology. In class we had a lesson on necromancy we thought it would be funny to try it out.'<br>Micah rolled her eyes, leaning back on the chair as it started to make sense. That was one way to bring back something from the dead, and lead it to being pissed off enough to kill.

'We didn't think it would actually work! It's just a pile of shit words that we chanted.'  
>'Look Mr Lane,' Micah pushed in, rising to her feet. 'It is very real, as you are now well aware of. Now you have a choice to make.'<p>

* * *

><p>After changing at the motel, Micah took five minutes to care for the man.<br>He had not stirred much, and carefully Micah tipped some water into his mouth. The one thing she wouldn't want is for him to die of hunger or thirst.  
>'What the hell happened to you?' She asked but was not surprised when she received only silence.<p>

Loading up her car with what she would need, Micah waited until it was dark before she drove over to the local cemetery. Pulling out her small duffle bag, Micah slipped off her denim jacket. If she was going to be fighting something un-dead, she would need all the mobility she could get. Slinging it over her shoulder, she gathered up her long hair and tied it behind her, spying Liam beside his own car.

'Is that a Dodge Charger?'  
>Micah sighed, looking back at her black baby before nudging Liam to get a move on.<br>'Sixty Nine,' she replied.  
>Handing Liam a shovel, Micah waited for the one question that always came out about this time.<br>'You're not really a fed are you?'

It had not taken long to find and re-dig Katie Murrow's grave.  
>Much to Liam's shock and disgust, the coffin was broken and no body lay in the torn white silk.<br>All around the inside of the coffin, symbols and words were scratched and burnt into the dark wood and Micah groaned, climbing out of the dirt to stand beside Liam.

'What the hell? I have to go…'  
>Before he could get too far, Micah grabbed his shoulder, holding him steady.<br>'You started this, you can help me finish it.'  
>'But zombies are not real!'<p>

There was a scream behind them and Liam coward behind Micah as she grabbed her gun, aiming to the sound before she tossed it to Liam.  
>'You know how to fire one right?'<br>He nodded weakly and Micah sighed, lifting two stakes out of the duffle bag.

'What are you going to do with them?'  
>Without looking at him, Micah kept her eyes sharp in the dark for Katie. Liam was bait, and she knew that zombies would not pass up the chance to kill, even if it was right beside their grave.<br>'Pin her back to death. You're the bait, so try and lure her here.'  
>Liam nodded slightly and began to move but Micah stopped him again.<br>'Run away, and she'll find and kill you if I don't get to you first.' She shoved him in the shoulder and as he moved slowly out of sight, Micah crouched behind a large tombstone.

As she waited, all she could think about was the man back at the motel.  
>If she got this wrapped up tonight, then tomorrow she would be leaving, but what would she do with him? Leave him therefore someone else to find?<br>She tightened her grip on the wooden stakes in her hand, trying to focus on the current hunt. She could worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

Sure enough there was a cry and Micah sharpened her eyes and focus.  
>As soon as the pounding feet were close, Micah was quick to her feet as she ran around, seeing Katie holding Liam to a tree.<br>'Help!'

With quick steps, Micah readied herself for an attack and fired a shot, hitting the woman in the shoulder. Liam dropped to the ground, the shot gun out of reach as Katie turned to Micah.  
>'Come get it bitch.'<p>

'I do not want you.' She snapped back and Micah was taken back. She has thought that she would be too angry, too consumed with rage to be thinking clear enough for conversation. Katie moved, her bare feet leaving prints in the damp grass. The white floral dress she was wearing was torn and stained, with both her blood and that of the victims.  
>Peering at Micah through dark hair, Katie gave a sick grin.<br>'I ripped out there throats just to make sure they didn't chant anyone else back.' Her eyes narrowed and voice darkened.  
>'He brought me back. He disturbed my peace! Him and all the others. Why couldn't they just leave me be? Why did I have to be the one to be the victim of their sick games?'<p>

'Your right, Katie. It was unfair and wrong.' Micah risked a quick glance at Liam, who was too shocked to do anything but lie at the base of the tree and watch Katie as she paced in front of him.  
>In the dark, it was hard to see her clearly, and it gave Micah the illusion that Katie was alive and well, beautiful and young rather than a walking corpse.<p>

'I can end it for you,' Micah said smoothly, trying not to enrage the zombie again to the point where it could risk Liam. Of course she was the one that had made him bait but the son of a bitch deserved this terror.  
>Katie shook her head.<br>'No, I don't want to. I'm alive again. Once I have dealt with him,' she snapped, flicking her head down to watch Liam, 'I can go back to my family…'

Micah shook her head and flinched when Katie snapped back at her, hissing.  
>'You're dead, Katie. There is no way that you can ever go back to being normal. I'd have to hunt you down and kill you.'<br>This made her angry and she charged at Micah, but she was ready.

Katie crashed into Micah, impaling herself on the wooden stake. She stiffened, groaning like a wounded animal before she tried to grab at Micah's throat. With a brief struggle, Micah brought them both around before she stepped forward. Katie cried out, Micah falling on top of her in the coffin.  
>'No!' she screamed but Micah didn't listen, just pushed harder on the stake before stabbing the other through her chest with a sickening crunch.<p>

Katie twitched for a while but then fell still, eyes shut and silent.  
>Breathing in heavily, Micah shut the coffin lid and climbed out of the grave, eyes checking Liam for any injuries that needed attention but other than wide eyes and a few bruises, Micah was sure he would survive.<br>Knowing that things such as necromancy and zombies were real?  
>A few years afraid of the dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Sighing as she slid into the drivers seat of her car, Micah ran both hands through her hair as she watched Liam through the rear vision mirror, trudging up the stairs to his door and fumbling with the keys. It was difficult to convince him to keep this to himself; the promise of hunting him down if he didn't seemed to be constructive.<p>

Bringing the car to life and pulling slowly out onto the road, Micah found her thoughts wondering. As she and Liam were filling in the grave once again, she could not help but think of her own parents. Katie had no children, but being a daughter herself would mean she had a mother and father out there somewhere. If Micah was in Katie's position, she would be sure that she would want to see her family, find them and try and live again.

But everything was planned, and all things alive had their time to live. Once dead they should stay dead.

Micah liked to think that things were planned, a higher power above her. Maybe it was just her way of not having so much burden, but she also hated the idea of not being in full control.  
>Everything happens for a reason.<br>She could remember her cousin telling her that, over and over for years. In a way it is true, but Micah knew things could still be changed the way she wanted things to go.

Pulling into the motel, Micah turned down the music and parked the car swiftly before grabbing her bag. Quietly she unlocked the motel door but she almost kicked it in when she heard a cry from inside. Tossing the bag aside, Micah ran straight over to the bed, the man thrashing violently. She struggled to catch his hands, trying to stop him from hurting himself but he was strong for someone who should be weak.

'Please, don't! Run-' he yelled, almost crying and only then did Micah managed to put her weight over him, keeping him still as she peered down at him. His handsome face was sad, shining with sweat as his mouth formed words that his voice couldn't find.

'Forgive me…'

Micah had to breathe in deep for breath when blue eyes met hers suddenly.  
>They stared at her, and for a moment Micah thought they would be unseeing but as a strand of her hair fell across her neck, those eyes flickered and followed it.<br>'Hey,' Micah said with a smile, but the man didn't respond. His face wrinkled with pain and his eyes closed briefly before fixing on Micah again.  
>'You… are you…'<p>

Micah stopped him, sliding off him and the bed as she slowly released her tight grip on his wrists. He didn't move, only his head turning to keep his eyes locked on her.

Enchanted by his eyes, Micah couldn't find any words, had no idea what to say but she just smiled reassuringly, happy that he was alive.  
>'Hush. I am helping you.' Micah stood, pulling down the blankets from him, 'I'll take you to the hospital…'<p>

A hand gripped her wrist, making Micah jump and she almost instinctively punch him but she held onto her control. Blue eyes were penetrating through Micah as she snapped her head back to him.  
>'No, please. I want to stay with you…'<br>Then without another word, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed back into the pillows.

Micah didn't know what to do.  
>Quickly she checked his pulse; steady and strong.<br>Her mind was screaming to leave him, to give him to actual doctors who could help him but her stomach writhed at the idea, every instinct she had taught herself and trust with her life screaming to help this man.

It was the worst time to decide to adopt an extra; the world still in chaos from the apocalypse and what if he turned out to be a murderer? Sure she could take care of herself, but Micah didn't want to be helping someone or something who she would just end up killing course she had done all the tests; holy water, silver knife the works, he was human.

As she thought, the stranger on the bed mumbled again.  
>He was begging for forgiveness, over and over, asking his father and Dean to forgive him. What could he have done to be so hurt, physically and mentally?<br>Once Micah had packed up her few things and left the motel key under the matt, Micah re-dressed the man in his now dry clothes and helped him into her car.

As she drove, Micah's eyes continuously fell onto the man beside her.  
>Who was he? What had happened? Would he thank Micah or would he demand he be returned?<br>Did he have a family?  
>Would he wake up?<br>Would he be forgiven?  
>Only time could give Micah the answers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me if there areany errors etc, my computer died so couldnt use spell check haha.<br>Let me know what you think. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed.**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	4. Awakening

**Yea I got this chapter up pretty quick but had it in my head. I promise there will be more Castiel chapters soon.**  
><strong>A big thank you to those who have read and reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. <strong>

**I do not own Supernatural, but it would make an awesome christmas pressent ;)**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_I have told you these things so that you won't abandon your faith_.  
>John 16:1<p>

Falling was the only sensation he could remember.  
>Had he even felt anything before this?<p>

He tried to think back, tried to remember but each time he thought he had a grip it slipped between his fingers like sand. He had stopped falling now, floating still and steady in a sea of black ink.  
>Images would flash before him; a woman and child, bright lights and strangers with black eyes… all of them dissolved before being replaced.<p>

Why didn't he remember them?  
>Why couldn't he recall who he was?<p>

His name was so close, he could feel it and he tried to cling to that hope that this was all just a bad dream, he would wake up and… what? Was he even alive or was this what everyone feared? Suspended and tormented by old memories, at least he thought they were his.

Beautifully numb, he tried to move and found that he could freely. Sitting up, he ran his hands over his face and body, heart pounding when he saw the thick crimson blood covering his hands in the dull light. Panic engulfed him and he fumbled back, but what was there to get away from?  
>All alone, there was no one or nothing beside himself and the images that were parading before him.<br>It had to be a nightmare, all he could see was people dying, blood and wounds, hate and pain.  
>If this was his memories, he was glad he no longer kept them.<p>

"_Castiel…"_

He flinched away from the voice, booming suddenly from the darkness. Ears strained to hear anything and eyes sharpened to peer through the dark.  
>Sorrow filled him all of a sudden, cold and vile as it swam through his veins to every inch of his being.<p>

'No! Please don't hurt me…'  
>When he opened his eyes again, he saw a man staring at him; eyes sad and shoulders heavy under the leather jacket. He knew this man, he could feel it in his heart. Tears streamed down his face as pain shot through his centre, white hot and piercing compared to his icy sorrow.<br>'Run… please! I don't want to hurt you anymore…'  
>He broke down, his blood covered hands covering his face as he sobbed.<p>

"_Castiel!"_

The voice was closer now, louder.  
>Letting his head hang and body relax, the pain and grief receding, he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to understand what was happening to him.<p>

"_My child, my son…"_

Warmth spread through him unexpectedly, gentle and soothing as he lifted his head. Eyes focused on nothing in particular but he knew there was something there with him, someone.

"_Earn your forgiveness, trust your faith Castiel and you shall return to me no longer as a lost lamb but as a son and brother."_

A hand pressed firmly to his forehead and he could feel his body tremor as light surrounded him, filled him, became him.  
>The last thing he saw as he fell was a single feather drifting beside him.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt as though he had never used his lungs before.<br>With a deep breath to remind himself, he stared up at the blank ceiling. Orange lights were flickering across it, dancing across the surface as it battled with the shadows.  
>Blinking away the grit, he took in another deep breath, feeling his head become light and throat dry.<br>Not knowing what to think, he remained still.

A quiet noise urged him to turn his head to the side.  
>The pillow was soft under him but he refused the temptation of closing his eyes and sleeping, he wanted to know.<p>

The first thing he saw was a crackling fire, the dark orange and bright yellow flames creating an almost eerie glow and sharpening the features on the girls face.  
>He blinked again to clear his blurry eyesight, concentrating on the woman by the fire.<p>

She held a book loosely in her hands, legs slung over the arm of the chair as she focussed intently on the words. Blonde, almost golden hair cascaded down around her, framing her fine face and embracing her delicate pale skin.  
>Only one thought lay in his mind.<br>Angel.

He had hoped he could watch her, study her for just a bit longer but eyes met his and he couldn't look away.  
>A smile graced her face and he was sure he could feel his lips want to form a returning smile but he forced his face to remain still. He didn't know this person, for all he knew he had been kidnapped and she would kill him. But as she folded her book close and steadily rose to her feet, he had no bad feeling about this what so ever. The fact that he could not remember anything terrified him, but then again, how did he know that there were things to remember?<p>

'Hey, how are you feeling?'  
>Her voice was gentle as she moved slowly, trying not to startle him. She knelt beside the bed, which creaked as he moved so he could face her properly. In her hands she held a glass of water and only then did he realise just how parched his mouth was. Bright pale eyes met with his and she just smiled.<br>'Here, sit up and have a drink.'

Following her guidance, he leant back against the wall as everything swam around him. The air was cool, but each breath he took he could taste the coal of the fire burning not that far from him. With steady hands, he reached for the cup and gulped down the water. It sat heavily in his stomach and he groaned.

'Steady on there, I'm guessing you haven't eaten for a few days.' Taking back the glass, she stood and moved into the old kitchen. He risked taking his eyes off her and glanced around the place. It was extremely old; no one could possibly be living here permanently. It was empty, the bed he sat on resting in the main large room, the kitchen directly in front of him.  
>The woman had turned now, leaning back against the peeling white bench as she scanned him. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable being scrutinized but he bore with it. Glancing down at himself, he pulled at the collar of his white shirt, untucked from his dark trouser pants. He checked his hands; no blood, no tears.<p>

'How do you feel?'  
>He snapped his unfocussed eyes back to the woman, now studying her.<br>She was not old, her youth still evident in her pale skin and plump lips, could not be any older than twenty five. Faded jeans and a baggy red plaid shirt hung from her thin frame and he had to stop himself from being too rude as he looked at her.

She moved again, walking calmly over to the chair she had been in, turning it to face him.  
>'Ok, let's start this the old fashion way.' She sat in the chair, leaning forward with her hands hanging between her knees.<br>'Good evening, my name is Micah. You are…?'

Who was he?  
>Taking his eyes off Micah and shutting them from the fractured light and stunning woman, he tried to think of who he was. Again it was so close, a hairs breadth away from his fingertips but still too far for him to grasp.<p>

_Trust your faith Castiel_

Opening his eyes again, he focused them on Micah and swallowed tightly, trying to find his voice.  
>'Castiel. I think I am Castiel.'<br>A smile broke out on Micah's face, strong enough to force a weak one on his own.  
>'Well Castiel,' she said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she kept her eyes on him, 'welcome back to the living.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope to update again asap. If not tomorrow, give me a week. A damn thing called life seems to get in my way all the time haha<br>Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	5. Survival

**New chapter. I'm getting these out pretty quick at the moment, but I'm back to work tomorrow so it will not be as frequent but I shall keep going.  
><strong>**Just a warning, this chapter may get violent, but not not as bad as it may get ;)  
>Promise that there are more Cass chapter coming soon.<strong>

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><em>Evil people want to do wrong, even to their friends.<br>_Proverbs 21:10

It was strange.

In all the years that Micah had been traveling, hunting and meeting people, never had she come across someone who made her feel…  
>Safe.<p>

It was strange because Micah had always thought she was the one that offered the protection, helped people and made them feel safer, but as she sat in the chair, watching as the man walked and stretched, she felt safe.  
>Maybe safe wasn't the right word, comfortable? Micah nodded gently to herself, she liked that word much more.<p>

Castiel.  
>He said that he <em>thinks<em> that was his name.  
>How could he not remember his own name?<p>

Micah took a mouthful of her now warm drink, the strong whiskey burning down her throat.  
>'Did you do this?'<br>Flicking her head back up to Castiel, Micah frowned slightly before following his finger as he traced one of the stiches across his chest. With a nervous grin, Micah nodded and stood from her chair.  
>'Does it need to be fixed? It isn't the best,' she chuckled lightly, standing in front of him as she checked it. 'I'm not that good a nurse, but I couldn't have you bleeding everywhere.'<p>

Castiel shook his head, obviously nervous having Micah so close to him. She got the hint when he buttoned up his shirt again, taking a step back.  
>'You must be hungry.' She said loudly, walking over to a small esky. Pulling out a beer for herself, she grabbed the plain crackers and jam. Waving them slightly, Micah placed them down on the bed as Castiel watched her cautiously.<br>'Stopped and grabbed you these. I don't know when you last ate, and whenever I feel sick I love my plain crackers.' She laughed but when Castiel simply stood still, watching her Micah sighed and cracked open her beer, slamming back a few mouthfuls.

Leaving the stuff on the bed, Micah tossed her hair from her face and fell into her chair, returning the intense stare to the man across the room.  
>When he looked away, Micah dropped her hand to the floor behind her, ensuring that if needed, she could grab the gun swiftly. Plus the dagger she had tucked into the seat beside her.<p>

'Thank you, for helping me.'  
>It surprised her, Micah had been expecting a rough, deep voice from the look of the man but his voice was almost like velvet; not perfect but still easy to listen to.<br>Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, slowly unpacking the crackers before he bit into a dry biscuit.  
>Behind Micah, the fire still raged, darkening all the space around the two of them.<p>

'You're welcome.'  
>Castiel looked up at her, and Micah had to fight down the gasp.<br>Blue eyes, stunning blue and in the light of the fire she could have sworn they were something unhuman entirely.

Shaking her head, she folded her arms across her chest.  
>'So do you remember at all what happened for me to help you?'<br>A shadow fell across his face as he dipped the biscuit into the jam, lost in his thoughts. The way he hung his head, body stiffening and shielded… Micah could already tell that the man knew nothing of the events that occurred to him.  
>'No.'<p>

Only now was Micah having doubts, she was helping someone with no memory of who he even was and from the look on his face when he ate the jam, didn't even remember what it tasted like.  
>'Nothing at all? Only your name?'<br>Castiel nodded, sadly looking up at Micah.  
>'I'm sorry.'<p>

Micah shook her head, sighing and swallowing back her beer.  
>'Nah, don't be. I should be, I'm just… curious.'<br>A small grin on Castiel's face was all Micah needed to have her doubts washed away. She would help this man, because for one; the world was messed up and she wanted to do something good for once that didn't involve a ton of salt and injuries.

'I remember…'  
>Hope filled Micah to the point that her heart pounded and she leant forward, listening as he softly murmured, a hand pressing to his forehead as though in pain.<br>Micah remembered, she remembered a lot. It was not long after her parents had died that she could not recall the event. She thought they were still alive, had completely wiped it from her mind until it all came flooding back in a series of migraines and nightmares.  
>Was Castiel going through the same thing?<p>

'I remember water.'  
>Nodding Micah met with his eyes again.<br>'I found you in the river in St George.' Something flashed in his eyes and Castiel angled his head up to stare at the ceiling. Was St George significant to him?  
>'Micah, you said that was your name?'<p>

Nodding curtly, she leant forward as she tried to think of the importance. This man was incredible; no one knew what had happened to him but somehow he survived what ever it was to be found by Micah and still he was fighting to remember when the fear of whatever it was he was trying to get back was evident in his eyes. What ever it was about this guy, whether it was he was a fighter and survivor like Micah, she liked him

'A brother, my brother… he hurt me, took something from me. I think my friends are looking for me,' That handsome face suddenly became blank, eyes unblinking as they moved; watching something else entirely. Concerned, Micah stood, moving closer ready to comfort him.  
>'They are after me, I did so much wrong!' he yelled, jumping to his feet. 'Haven't I been punished enough?' he screamed at the ceiling and Micah felt fear coil in her stomach violently when Castiel screamed.<p>

'Run Micah, find-'  
>Hands flew to his ears as he cringed in pain, Micah not knowing what to do.<br>'I will not listen! Stop, no! Stop the noise!'  
>Goosbumps broke out on Micah's skin, she was paralysed as she watched him collapse to the ground, writhing in pain.<br>Pushing aside her fear, she ran over to Castiel, sliding to her knees as she grabbed his head. He was crying, fresh warm tears staining down his cheeks but at least he had stopped thrashing.

Blue eyes looked up at her before they fell shut again, breath steadying out to a soft sleep. Micah could feel her own heart racing as she pressed her fingers to his neck, checking that his pulse was steady enough. It was there, as strong as life could be but the pain that had been in his eyes, in his voice as he yelled at whoever it was, but she didn't think he was crazy.

God knew what he had been through, Micah just hoped that whatever she did was enough for him.

* * *

><p>It was after Micah had had a cold shower, grateful that there was still water supplied to the old house that she changed into something more comfortable. Her black sweatpants dragged on the floor as she slid an old grey shirt over her head, tying her damp hair from her face.<p>

Castiel was still resting on the bed, chest rising and falling gently.  
>At least he wasn't screaming anymore.<p>

Putting the jam back into the esky, Micah checked all the windows and the thin salt lines. You could never be too careful. Grabbing a beer, Micah fixed up the blanket on Castiel before she sank into the chair by the fire, which she had supplied some more wood to keep them going through whatever was left of the cold night.

Sipping at her beer, Micah watched as Castiel slept.  
>So many thoughts were racing through her head but she could barely hold one long enough to elaborate or even answer.<br>What was going on in Castiel's head?

Eyes became dry and Micah felt her eye lids droop, her vision narrowed to only a slit. She didn't want to blink, if she did then she would probably not be able to open them again.  
>It wasn't that she was not tired, she was tired enough to sleep for a week but what if Castiel woke up and left without her knowing?<br>If he did, it might be doing her a favour, but they were in the middle of nowhere, tucked off the highway in an abandoned house, he might not know what to do or even get hurt.

A noise made Micah freeze, her muscles tightening and years of trained senses taking over.  
>Silently, Micah placed her beer on the ground, reaching beside it to grab the gun.<br>With a few clicks, she got it ready to fire, standing steadily with it braced in her hands.

Nothing moved in the darkness, and there was no noise beside the fire crackling behind her.  
>Micah was just going to blame her edginess but there was something, she could feel it.<p>

With skilful movements, Micah kept her back to the wall as she moved, trying to scan every inch of the old room but there was still nothing out of the ordinary.  
>Taking a breath, she felt the cold air catch in her throat; movement.<p>

Spinning to stand in the door frame, gun ready to fire, Micah stared down the small dark hall, bracing herself for anything. All that was down here was a small bedroom and the bathroom. She had lined those windows and doors with salt, so no demon could have gotten in. Scanning the bedroom and the bathroom, they came up empty for anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just the old house.

Carefully making her way back to the kitchen, Micah sighed when she saw Castiel stirring, rolling over in his sleep. Micah yawned, her eyes returning back to heavy and dry and she made her way to her chair, gun swinging beside her.

A shattering sound made Micah jump, fear icy cold through her stomach and she turned quickly, bringing her gun up but it was knocked out of the way and a vicious punch to the face and kick in the ribs was enough to bring Micah to the floor.

Bare feet were in front of her and Micah looked up from behind her messed hair to see the shape of a woman.  
>'Remember me?'<br>Micah licked her lip, tasting the blood and breathed in deep as she glared at Katie before her world fell black.

* * *

><p>It felt like only a few seconds before Micah opened her eyes.<br>The fire was burning low but it was still enough for her to see from where she lay on the ground.

Her stomach ached and she was about to groan but voices made her freeze, remaining still as she listened.  
>Castiel wasn't helping Katie was he?<p>

'Castiel, such an interesting name…' Katie paced the end of the bed, Castiel sitting up as he glared at her.  
>'Who are you? What do you want?'<br>A malevolent laugh pierced the quiet room and Katie fiddled with her hair as though she were a blushing teenager.  
>'Well you see Castiel, I had lost everything not that long ago, so I am just chopping off a few ends that will stop me from doing so.'<p>

Micah moved ever so carefully, trying not to catch Katie's attention but her mind was racing.  
>How in the hell did she get out of that coffin?<br>Out of everything Micah hunted, Zombies were the biggest pain in the arse. There was just too much lore on them, and now Micah had to think of one that would end this here and now or else both she and Castiel would be dead.

In front of her she couldn't see her gun, but she remembered the dagger she had slid between the chair and cushion in case Castiel tried anything.  
>She was going to kill Katie for good.<p>

'What do you mean? Do I know you?'  
>Again Katie laughed, bones grinding as she put her hands on her his like she was scolding a child.<br>'Of course not. But her,' Micah stopped her small advancement to the chair and fell very still, trying to keep her breath steady, 'she has to die.'  
>She began to stalk over but Castiel argued, rolling off the bed to stand behind her.<br>'But, what did she do? How do you know her?'

Katie frowned, turning slowly around to face him. Micah frowned, confused by Castiel's actions.  
>'Well since you're going to die after her anyway,' Micah could only imagine the sick grin on her face and she knelt quietly, reaching for the blade.<br>'I'm not really alive, I was brought back and I want to have my second chance. But she wants to hunt me down and kill me,' she advanced on Castiel, who took a step back each time, 'tell me, does that seem fair?'

Micah had hold of her large dagger, bringing it out slowly. Unsheathing it from the light brown leather, Micah looked at it as is glistened in the fire light and then to the dying flames.  
>That was one way to kill a zombie.<br>Getting to her feet, she stood behind Katie but when Castiel's bright eyes flickered up to her, Katie saw and turned, grabbing Micah's wrist before it punctured her.

Forcing her weight into it, Micah growled as Katie snarled.  
>With a shove, Micah felt the blade crack through Katie's chest and she fumbled slightly before she heaved Micah off her with a strength she had been unprepared for. Looking at the dagger in her chest, Katie ripped it from her and charged at Micah with an animal howl.<p>

Castiel was the one to stop her.  
>He grabbed her arm, swinging her around and slamming his fist into the pasty skin of Katie's face. Both Micah and Katie were surprised, but Katie smiled at the challenge.<br>'You're a hunter to hmm? Well I can fix that,' she slashed at him with the dagger but he skilfully dogged and counter attacked, forcing Katie back closer to Micah who was on her feet. Kicking the dagger from her hands, Castiel kept Katie busy as Micah scooped up the knife, lunging at Katie. Again they crashed together, Micah sitting over her as she braced the dagger above her.

'Wait!'  
>Micah stopped when Katie went slack, staring at her with sad eyes.<br>'Why are you doing this to me?'  
>Risking a quick glance at Castiel, who was standing not far from them, gun aimed at Katie, Micah returned her gaze to Katie, before she laughed.<br>'You're kidding right? You're meant to be dead.'  
>The flames cast a dark shadow across Katie's face and Micah received a bloody grin.<br>'Guess you're right. I will see my family on the other side.' Micah felt her face drop and Katie laughed.  
>'Yep, I can tell what you're thinking. I followed you here, and in case I couldn't kill you, I stopped and visited everyone I know along the way.' Katie continued to laugh and Micah could feel her arms shake from holding the dagger so tight.<p>

How cruel could this woman be?  
>There was no way that she was human anymore.<br>As Katie laughed, Micah growled deep in her chest and brought the dagger down. Katie thrashed, trying to get Micah off but she persisted, hacking at her chest until she could reach down. Micah wrapped her fingers around Katie's still, cold heart and pulled. There was a gross crunch and liquid spilled over onto Micah's hands and onto the floor. Katie fell still, no longer struggling as Micah sliced away the tendons and veins still attached to the heart.

'Bitch,' Micah snarled and just as Katie began to move again, Micah twisted slightly and tossed the organ into the fire.  
>It sizzled as the flames wrapped around it and beneath Micah Katie screamed, her back arching as Micah leapt off her, standing beside Castiel as Katie finally closed her eyes and died.<p>

Looking down at her blood covered hands and dagger, Micah looked to Castiel who was standing tensely beside her, blue eyes reflecting the burning fire in front of them.  
>'Are you alright?'<br>He turned to look and Micah saw a few scratches from Katie's nails on his cheek and neck but other than that he nodded, looking down at Micah's hands. She was waiting for him to freak out, to shoot her or run away… anything!  
>But instead he stood beside her, lost in thought.<p>

'At least you remember how to fight, where did you learn to do that?'  
>Castiel opened his mouth to speak but he just shrugged. Of course he didn't remember.<br>Micah was amazed that he had not reacted differently, it was as though he had done this before.

As Micah looked back at the body in front of the fire place, she was not able to stop the smile on her face.  
>For all they both knew, he could have been.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There was something I had been going to say, but I cannot remember. Must not have been important,<strong>

**I am more than happy to take any requests for a hunt if you want or any suggestions; anything.**

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	6. Decision

_._

_Hear counsel, receive instruction, and accept correction; that you may be wise in the time to come.  
><em>Proverbs 19:20

.

_Castiel could hardly remember what it was like to dream, but he was sure that they were not meant to be this vivid._

_The pain, so much blood…_

_He was cowering in a corner, immersed in darkness as whispers and scream consumed him. Castiel was scared, he would admit that, but no matter what he did he could not wake up. He was still dreaming wasn't he?_

_Trapped, he had been like this before, he could remember being dragged somewhere, beaten to submission.  
>His hands gripped his temple as he fought to remember but it was like a vault was in his mind and he didn't know the code. A hand was on his shoulder suddenly and Castiel flinched, looking up to the person.<br>The man stood over him, a soft light surrounding him. Castiel knew this man, and the way that the man offered a hand and helped him up, a caring edge in his eyes Castiel assumed he knew him to.  
>'Come on Cass, I don't want to lose you to, you son of a bitch.'<br>Castiel took the hand, standing on his feet shakily. The light beige trench coat he was wearing fell around him, but he could hardly see the colour under the splattered blood._

_Looking back at the man, Castiel could see the small smile tugging at the man's lips. The collar of his leather jacket was pulled up around his neck and Castiel stared at his piercing green eyes.  
>This man, his name was on the tip of his tongue…<em>

_Pain exploded in Castiel and he buckled over, hands gripping his stomach as though to hold himself together. Checking his hands, there was no blood but he could feel it, he could smell it. Ripping off the coat, he tossed it aside and pulled at the tie around his neck. His stomach was stretching, there was a hand reaching out from his stomach!  
>Fear wrapped around Castiel so tight he couldn't breathe, and he sort the man to help him but he was alone. <em>

"_This is going to be so much fun…"_

Jolting upright, Castiel managed to keep down his cry but his gasps were loud in the quiet room. Blood was pounding in his ears and he wiped away the sweat from his face as he tried to calm himself down.  
>Just a nightmare, it was just a bad dream.<br>But it was more than that wasn't it, but what in God's name did it mean?

Once he had calmed, feeling safer in the warm room he glanced around to make sure he had not disturbed Micah.

She had moved the body away from the fire place, ensuring Castiel that she could do it herself and that he should get some rest.  
>He did as he was told, lying back down on the bed but that scene kept replaying in his eyes.<br>He had fought that woman, that thing even though he had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't scared of a zombie attacking him, instinct just kicked in and it seemed to know what to do. Even now as he sat in the receding darkness Castiel was not horrified by that, or by watching as Micah plunged her hand into its chest and ripped out the heart to kill it.

Somehow, he was pleased.

Micah had taken the chair again; legs curled under her as she huddled under a jacket. To Castiel she was small, innocent looking. The last of the moonlight gave her hair an almost silver tint, her already pale skin white. She was perfect.

The woman that had attacked them wanted to kill Micah, had said she was a hunter. What did that mean? A hunter normally hunted bear and deer… when did they start hunting people, dead people?  
>Even taking that into consideration, Castiel still felt secure with Micah. She had gone out of her way to help him, and so far he had done nothing to return it.<p>

A sad feeling crept up on him, like a fog casually drifting around him. He could have pushed it away but he welcomed it, wanting to feel the sensation and remind him.  
>It sat heavily in his gut, not like guilt but of a deep grief but around the edged was a sharp anger.<br>Castiel had gone out of his way for someone to, but this feeling meant that he was never thanked, or it never was returned. He couldn't be that sort of person could he? To hold onto these things and let them well in him? Surely nothing was too great that would leave this sort of feeling dwelling in him like a seed.

Micah stirred, moaning as she stretched her arms above her head. Following that movement, Castiel traced down bare arms, elegant but he could see fine muscles flex with her movements. She may be slender but he had witnessed just how powerful and skilled she was in a fight.

'Good morning.'  
>Micah's green eyes were on him quickly, blonde hair trailing around her as she smiled at him, rubbing her eyes.<br>'Morning.'  
>Averting his eyes, Castiel stepped from the bed and straightened his shirt and trousers. Behind him Micah stood, poking the coals left by the fire. They had stood there not that long ago in silence and watched as the heart burnt, Castiel thinking what would be happening in the morning.<br>Well, it was morning now.

Micah shrugged on her jacket and brushed her hair from her face and Castiel tried to fix his but it was filthy, bits of sand rubbing against his scalp. Pausing, Micah watched him back and raised an eyebrow.  
>'Are you alright?'<p>

Shaking his head, Castiel could feel all the confusion and dread cloud his thoughts.  
>'No. I have no idea who I am, where I am from and last night…'<br>Her stunning face dropped and she bit her lips as Castiel looked up, trying to keep his tears from spilling down his face.  
>'I know and I am sorry for last night. I think the only thing I can tell you is that those sort of things are real.'<br>Castiel turned sharply towards her, taken back slightly as the morning sun gave her a strange glow.  
>'Who are you?'<p>

_The old barn shook with the wind, as though trembling with fear with what was to come. Castiel burst through the barn doors, sparks falling from the lights above him as he advanced into the room, Dean bracing himself…_

A forced grin captured Micah's lips as she folded her arms across her chest.  
>'Um, as you know my name is Micah. I'm from Phoenix-'<br>Castiel shook his head.  
>'I meant what are you?'<br>Micah stopped, smiling as she hung her head to hide her humour but she flicked it back, hair falling across her pale eyes.  
>'I'm a hunter.'<p>

_Lightning  
>Strange shadows in the shape of wings<br>'I'm an angel of the Lord.'_

There was pain forming around his head but he hid it from his face. He did not need his nightmares clouding his thoughts now. Remaining still he waited for her to explain and Micah rolled her eyes, collecting her dagger and gun from beside the chair. Castiel tensed and Micah gave him a strange look.  
>'I'm not going to hurt you.'<br>'What sort of hunter? You killed a woman last night and I, I just stood there! My God I helped you!'  
>Micah shook her head, mumbling no as she gave a frustrated groan.<br>'I'm not a murderer, and she was a zombie. That's what I hunt; the supernatural. Demons, ghosts, zombies…'

There should have been more surprise on Castiel's face but this information didn't seem to be that new to him. And Micah noticed.  
>She tilted her head, perhaps trying to see him on a different angle, trying to find that shock but it just wasn't there.<br>'You the first person to take that the way you are.' There was suspicion in her voice but Castiel just shrugged, resuming folding the blanket to try and break from her gaze.

'Any way, since you don't remember anything you have a choice.' Micah said and Castiel sat on the bed, reluctantly putting on his damp smelly socks. He knew had a choice; to be left here or dropped off at the next stop, but he didn't want to be in a place he didn't remember; he had no money, no memory.  
>'You seem to have some skill in fighting and a nark of not being scared of what is actually out there. So, I can drop you off at the next stop and you can find your way or…' she softened her stare and relaxed her arms and Castiel looked up with some hope, 'or you can stay with me until we find a friend of yours or your memory.'<p>

She seemed to be fighting inside, and Castiel understood that. A young woman used to being on her own, traveling place to place and hunting…it was dangerous and it could be distracting.  
>Standing on his feet, Castiel thought of everything he did know.<br>'Dean,' Micah raised an eyebrow and Castiel returned it, 'I think he is one of my friends.'  
>A smile was on Micah's face as she continued to gather her belongings.<br>'You remember something at least, that's a good sign.' She stood close beside him, tapping his forehead with long fingers. 'It means it's all still in there.'  
>She grinned and Castiel returned it, the atmosphere becoming light once again. Taking the sky from her hand, Castiel watched as she spun her cars keys on her fingers and headed through the door, the golden light outside a strong contrast to the dark room in which he stood.<br>'Come on, breakfasts on you!'

Joy? Was Castiel feeling joy? Acceptance?  
>He watched Micah through the open door, hair bouncing and smile on her lips as she leant on the car, waiting for him.<p>

'_The stench of that Impala is all over your overcoat…'_

'Cass?'  
>Snapping out of his thoughts, he grinned at the nickname. Castiel hoped that he was making the right decision, it did not feel wrong, nothing was nagging at him saying to stop or go in the other direction and fixing his gaze on the young hunter; he stepped out from the house and sighed as the warm sun rise embraced him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, well... the whole time I am writing this story I have been listening to Fireflight (never heard of them until a week ago) and every song almost sings about everything I want to explain in this story haha I love it.<br>Any way, may plan a little while before the next chapter as to what hunt to do. Im thinking -  
>Vampire. Just something simple for their first hunt together. <strong>

**For a major hunt I really want to do something different, so i'll put a few up and let you readers decide:  
>Witch<br>Selkie  
>Vengeful spirit  speacific spirit (perhaps blondes or virgin men, just to add some fun to the mixture ;) )  
>Lamia<strong>

With everything going crazy in this time, even if someone has a god or something else they know of, please just tell me. Love to hear other peoples ideas.

**silver-kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	7. Learning

**I do not own Supernatural.  
>:(<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_As iron sharpens iron, so one man sharpens another.  
><em> Proverbs 27:17

.

Even though they were filthy; clothes stained and hair and skin dirty, Micah insisted that they stop at a diner for fuel and food. Castiel didn't argue, at the mention of food his stomach rumbled, cramping pain the whole way.

Sitting in the booth, Castiel looked around the red and white diner in some hope to recognise the place but it didn't. The only thing it did remind his of was his hunger.  
>A waitress stood beside them, commenting on how they were the first customers of the morning, grinning from ear to ear as she waited.<br>'We'll grab two of the breakfast specials. I'll have a coffee, black and he'll have…'

Castiel looked up, Micah first then the lady.  
>An amused smile from Micah had the lady frown, a hand on her hip.<br>'I'll just get you a glass of juice then huh? Too early for you is it hun?' she laughed and tapped his chin gently. Confused, Castiel shuffled away, leaning on the window as he looked across the table top to Micah. She was still smiling, resting her chin in her hand as she leant on the table, watching him.  
>'She likes you; maybe we could get a discount.' She winked and Castiel raised an eyebrow.<br>'How will that give us a discount?'

Leaning back, Micah fiddled with her hair, braiding it over her shoulder as she studied him. For the first time he felt uneasy as those eyes examined him. A complete stranger, what was he thinking? For all he knew she could have been the one that did this to him, could be playing a cruel game on him but Micah's smile was genuine, her worry and care for him sincere. For all he knew he could have been one of these hunters.

'I don't know Cass, haven't you looked in a mirror?' she laughed, thanking the lady as she received her coffee and Castiel grinned at the lady as the orange drink was placed in front of him. She lingered and Castiel looked up at her.  
>'Breaky won't be far darling, you look like you could eat a horse!' Again she tapped his chin and Castiel frowned when she was gone, a questioning gaze to Micah who just sipped her coffee.<br>'Oh come on,' Micah chuckled, pouring a sachet of sugar into her drink. Castiel twisted the glass on the table as he examined it, Micah looking at him unbelievable.  
>'It's orange juice.'<br>'Yes I know that. It is orange and the lady did say she would give me juice, but what is it? And why would I want to eat a horse?'

Castiel never knew eyebrows could rise so high and Micah was failing at hiding her smile.  
>'Just drink it.'<br>As Micah took another drink of her coffee, Castiel lifted the cold glass, bringing it to his lips and met Micah's eyes across the rim of the glass.  
>As soon as the juice hit his tongue, he recoiled away, slamming the glass back onto the table as he coughed. The liquid stung down his throat and he tried to catch his breath as Micah burst into laughter.<p>

'Oh hun, try to drink it too fast?' The lady was back, placing too plates in front of them before patting Castiel firmly on the back. She waited until Castiel looked up at her, raising a hand to stop her and she gave a toothy grin.  
>'I'm not far away if you need me.' She said and with a scrutinising look, mumbled something and left them.<br>'Why would we need her?'

Micah had already sliced into some cooked tomato and sausage, barely chewing it before getting another bite. Inspecting his own plate of food, Castiel could not stop his mouth from watering and poked at the egg.  
>'Don't worry Castiel. She just likes you.'<br>'But what did I do to deserve that, besides swallowing that… bleach?'

Micah laughed around a mouthful of food, eyes gleaming as Castiel began to shovel down his food.  
>'Well, just from looking at you anyone can tell that you're a good man,' She avoided his eyes as she bit into her toast, swallowing it down like a starving man with a gulp of warm coffee, 'and you just give off a… childlike feeling.' She gave him a shrug when Castiel paused, wanting to know what she meant. 'I mean, of course you not a baby or anything it's just that, you seem so innocent. Your easy on the eyes to.'<p>

Tilting his head, Castiel wondered what she meant but Micah's cheeks became slightly red but she brushed it off.  
>'You should ask the waitress what time she gets off.'<p>

Micah had well and truly finished her breakfast by the time the waitress came back to gather her plate, handing her a newspaper and ordered another cup of coffee. She flicked through the pages, leaning back comfortably in the chair as she read. Castiel had to eat slower, his stomach aching like he had barely touched food for years. Now that his hunger was gone, Castiel could feel his thoughts running a lot smoother but shamefully he could still not recall anything. He observed Micah as she was engrossed in the newspaper, trying to learn as much as he could of her.

She was a quick reader, eyes moving across the page as she read every detail. The way she didn't even notice her coffee being placed on the table… no she noticed. Without taking her eyes off the page she grabbed the coffee, bringing it to her lips with a sigh. She was observant, even without her eyes and intelligent; that much he could tell by the way her eyes drank in everything. He never knew he could be so scrutinizing, but he couldn't help but find his eyes locked on her whenever he had the chance. Sitting in the passenger's seat as she spoke to him about where she found him, drinking her in. Her fingers reached up and twisted in a lock of her hair, brows furrowing.

'Can I ask a question?' Castiel asked and swallowed his last piece of salty bacon. Glancing at him for a second, Micah nodded and returned to her reading.  
>'You said that you were a hunter, of things that couldn't possibly be real…'<br>A family walked through the door, greeted by the waitress and lead to their seats not that far from them. Lowering his voice, Castiel pushed his plate aside and leant an arm on the table.  
>'Yes,' she said, trying to think of where this was heading.<br>'How do you know? Like when and where there is a hunt, do people call you?'

A soft laugh filled Castiel's ears and she turned to face him, lowering the paper down in front of her. Fingers traced down the paper and stopped on a paragraph. Reading it upside down, Castiel felt his own eyebrows frown.

"_Police Hunting Satanic Predator"_

Micah was already smiling at him when he looked back up.  
>'Read the paragraph.' She mumbled and twisted the paper around for him as she finished off her coffee. Castiel found the article, reading it through quickly.<br>Murdered and missing tourists, those found drained of blood are female while male partners are still missing…

'What do you think?'  
>How would he know? He shrugged and turned the paper back around the Micah, who just smiled reassuringly.<br>'Vampire.'  
>The family behind them paused and gave the both of them a strange look. Noticing that it was quieter, Micah turned and draped an arm over the back of the chair, raising an eyebrow at them until they turned back to their pancakes and bacon.<p>

Castiel however did not quite approve of Micah being so intimidating.  
>'Any way, that's how we check things. Sometimes it is nothing but other times it is.' He wasn't sure what to say, how to answer that so he simply nodded. Noticing, Micah reached out and took hold of his hand.<br>'Hey, if you don't want to do this, I can drop you off at Colorado.'  
>Violently Castiel shook his head, staring directly into Micah's face.<br>'No! I just, I wouldn't know how to hunt them.'  
>The smile that appeared on Micah's face was again not what he had been expecting and reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small black leathered wallet, dropping some money onto the table and folding the newspaper under her arm.<br>'Come on then, we can make it there before nightfall.'

* * *

><p>'I think it was…` Castiel leant back in the seat as he thought, pulling a face as he laughed, 'salt? Salt stops spirits?'<p>

Micah nodded, clapping her hand on the steering wheel as she kept her eyes focused on the road in front of them. A few hours ago they had stopped at a small market, Micah buying him some cleaner fresh clothes and restocking on salt. Castiel had questioned and now he was learning Supernatural 101.

'Hunters load them into gun shells; great ghost and spirit repellents.'  
>'I noticed it around the house before, along the windows and doors.'<br>Micah nodded again, looking at him briefly.  
>'Can never be too careful. Keeps them out long enough for us to get ready.'<p>

Castiel smiled, looking back out the window as the landscape flew past him. Already Micah was referring to us, we. But how long was he going to be staying with her? Surely he had a life of his own, a family and people looking for him? How did Micah trust him so much?  
>When would he remember?<p>

'Thank you, Micah. I appreciate everything you have done for me.'  
>Micah shook her head, relaxing back into the driver's seat.<br>'Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. Survive a day with me without turning me over to the cops or being buried first. '  
>She laughed at the confused look Castiel gave her, 'don't worry, I'll show you a few things. It's nice to have a companion again.'<p>

'I just wish there was something I could give in return.'  
>Castiel fiddled with his nails before watching the road travel in front of them.<br>'Don't turn me over to the cops, don't die and… just remember who you are.'  
>Micah gave him a sad look, and Castiel couldn't help but smile.<p>

'Just see this as… a new beginning for yourself.'  
>'And you.' Castiel pointed out, nodding back to Micah who gave him a gentle grin.<p>

* * *

><p>The ground was rough beneath him as Castiel tried to catch his breath, the sharp punch to his stomach knocking almost all the wind out of him. He was reduced to a gasping mass, staring up at the blue sky between the trees.<p>

A hand cut across his vision, and he followed the bare arm until he met Micah's green eyes. She was panting, skin flushed and blonde hair falling from the pony tail.  
>'Sorry,' she chuckled and grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet. Castiel hunched over, tired from the hour of "training".<p>

They had checked into the motel not that long ago, dropping their stuff before finding a quiet place for Micah to show him some skills.

'You are, rather amazing.' Micah said, picking up the wooden stakes and machete from leaning against the tree. 'How did you know all that?'  
>'I have no idea.' Castiel smiled; unsure himself as to how he had that sort of strength or skill. But Micah seemed impressed and the more she showed him, the more he had the feeling that he had been a hunter. Some of those moves and instinctive reactions were not something a lawyer or simple manager would know. Even now, every time he closed his burning eyes, he could see fighting.<p>

_The large dark skinned man approached him, frowning with disappointment. The wall behind him was destroyed and Castiel could feel the blood filling his mouth…_

'Hey, are you alright?'  
>Micah had stopped walking, just outside their room. Her hand was gripping his shoulder firmly as he pressed his own to his temple.<br>'Yeah fine, just got a headache.'  
>Opening the door, Micah laughed and playfully shoved him in through the door.<br>'I was a bit tough on you. I'll go easy next time.'

Castiel laughed, swallowing down a cold glass of water as Micah shut herself in the bathroom. As he heard the shower start, Castiel flopped onto one of the single beds. The small room was cold and as he wiped away the sweat from his brow, he couldn't help but think that this was the best time to get away. He could take her keys, take her car and drive… but where would he go? How would he support himself? He barely even remembered what it felt to run, to feel water run down his throat.

A door clicked and Castiel sat up, eyes falling onto Micah. Her wet hair looked almost brown in the light as she searched through her bag. Averting his eyes, Castiel tried to find something else to look at and he was sure he heard Micah laugh.  
>'Keep facing that way.'<p>

Obeying, Castiel cleared his throat, trying to think of anything to say.  
>'So I'm going to run out and grab something to eat; any preference?'<br>Shaking his head, he almost jumped when Micah grabbed her keys, walking past him to the door. Her smile was bright in the dark room and Castiel marvelled at the woman who simply frowned back.  
>'Right. Well, I'll be back. I saved you some hot water.'<p>

Like that she was gone and Castiel released the breath he had been holding. Running a hand through his hair and down his jaw, he felt the dirt and stubble.  
>He needed a shower.<p>

The water was blistering but he was grateful to scrub off the dried blood from his body. It terrified him not knowing whose blood it was on him; he could not find any open wounds besides the small deep gashes he had along his chest and one down his arm.  
>It was like having a bad hangover, no memory of the night before only he could not remember anything at all.<br>Had he ever had a hangover?

Stepping out of the shower, Castiel wiped the steam off the small mirror, staring at the man reflected back. In a way it was comforting to know that he was not as hideous as he felt, but it still did not feel like his own face. It was strange to look at his body, learn what it looked like and how it worked. Lean arms were shaped well and body fit but not overly muscular, at least it meant he was a healthy man. The dark stubble on his jaw was almost the same colour of his now damp hair but he didn't like it.  
>Grabbing the razor, he began to tidy himself up, inspecting his face and his eyes.<p>

They were so blue and sharp but all he could think of was the pale green ones of the young woman he was in the company of.  
>He had to stop thinking of her; as Castiel looked back in the mirror, he realised he had to be at least thirty where as Micah still seemed to be a teenager. Castiel needed sto slap himself for thinking of her in such a way. She had done so much for him, he just had to think of a way to repay her; other than no dying.<p>

Stepping out of the bathroom, he checked to make sure Micah wasn't there and pulled out a new pair of sweat pants, tugging them on just as Micah stepped through the door, locking it behind her. Castiel could almost feel her eyes scanning across his bare chest but she smirked, placing the bag on the table.  
>'Grubs up.'<p>

Slipping on a black shirt, Castiel kicked the towel into the bathroom, completely forgetting how he looked or whether he was a hunter or not as he sat down with Micah.  
>For now, he didn't care what his past was, only what tomorrow was going to bring.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, a kind of boring chapter but hey, i cant have you guys having fun all the time.<br>Back to work for the rest of the week so hopefully i can udate by the end or early next week.  
>Thank you for all your comments and feedbacks, specially DeanCasLover22,<br>love you all**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	8. Forgetting

_._

_The righteous keep moving forward and those with clean hands become stronger and stronger.  
><em>Job 17:9  
>.<p>

'The doctor should be with you shortly, Agent Cooper.'  
>Slowly nodding, Micah straightened her black business jacket and took a seat outside the morgue. The white hall was empty, illuminated by bright lights, one of which flickered casually every twenty seconds. Sighing she leant back on the wall, eyes burning from staring at the light.<p>

Impatiently Micah retied her hair into a tight bun, brushing her blonde fringe from her eyes. She hated waiting in hospitals.  
>Too white, too clean, too <em>quiet<em>.

_Micah was cold.  
>Huddling into her mother's coat, Micah breathed in the scent; sweet spice and rain. She was alone, the hospital seat under her hard, feet tucked up under to give some sort of comfort; the floor a long way down. Not far away she could hear people arguing, yelling that she was too young, that there were other ways of confirming identities. But none were as quick as Micah having a look.<em>

_Micah knew what had happened, was there when the man killed her mother, there as her father tried to fend of the other two._

_Screaming.  
>That was all she could hear.<br>Pain, laughter, sorrow… it all sounded the same now. _

_He had screamed at Micah to run, so that was what she did. Still wrapped in her mother's coat, from when it was draped over her to protect her from the rain, Micah ran until she could feel her feet bleed and lungs beg for air.  
>Now she was here, cold and alone a day later. She could hardly remember anything, didn't want to blink or sleep because the darkness behind her eyelids revealed the truth of what had happened.<em>

'_Miss Wymond?'  
>Micah didn't want to look up, didn't want to see another false smile.<br>She was a child, five years old; why did they keep calling her miss?  
>'Micah?'<em>

_Moist eyes looked up into the man's old face. He was different. His hazel eyes didn't have that forced happiness, he actually cared. Sniffing, Micah nodded, slowly dropping her arms as the man held out a hand to her.  
>'Micah, I am going to ask you to do something. If you do not want to or cannot, just say so, alright?'<br>With a slow nod, Micah took the hand, getting to her feet as she was lead into the morgue.  
>'I need you to look at these people, can you tell me who they are?'<em>

_It was the first time Micah had seen a dead body.  
>White as snow and yet blue like ice. Eyes were open, staring at the ceiling and as Micah was held by the doctor to look down at the empty shells over her parents, Micah couldn't cry.<br>Why were they lying on the table? She tried to touch her mother but the doctor turned away, nodding to the men.  
>'No, I don't want to leave them!' she screamed, kicking at the doctor as he carried her out into the hall again.<em>

_Micah tried to run back in but the doors were shut. Beating against it, she couldn't feel any tears, only a rage she thought was never possible.  
>'What have I done? Why are they leaving me? Mummy!'<br>A strong hand lifted her and Micah was ready to scream again but a familiar scent made her calm. _

'_Come now Micah, would your parents be happy with the way your behaving?'  
>Burrowing her face into her cousins neck, Micah finally cried. Her young sobs made even the doctor with the hazel eyes shed a tear but Micah didn't care. As her cousin carried her out of the hospital, Micah didn't realise that it was the last time she would cry.<em>

'Miss Cooper?'  
>'Yes?'<br>Micah snapped her head up, dragging her thoughts together as she stood, shaking the doctors hand firmly.  
>'Forgive me for being so late, we had another body.'<br>Nodding in understanding, Micah gestured for him to enter the morgue first, sliding on gloves as he wheeled out two victims.

Catching her breath, Micah spun around and focused on the two women lying before her.  
>'So what can you tell me doc? Where these made by punctures?'<br>Micah gently tilted one young girls face away from her, inspecting the bite on her neck.  
>'I don't know what I can say, I have not seen anything that can make such a wound. It is almost like a bite, but this ring,' the doctor leant over, following the outside of the wound with a pen, 'it has the details of something like shark teeth.'<p>

Pretending to be surprised, Micah raised an eyebrow as she knelt down, looking closer at it.  
>'So what do you think? Animal attack or could someone be hurting these women to make it look like something satanic?'<br>As the doctor murmured something, rummaging through his draw to find his report, Micah gently prodded around the neck. She had seen enough vampire bites in her life to know whether they were a male or female, even how old and what race.

It saddened Micah as she stood back up again, staring down at the young girls face. She couldn't have been much older than Micah, lush black hair spilling around her as a frame. The other woman however was in her mid-thirties, short brown hair cropped neatly back.  
>This was a male vampire attack, but why kill the women?<p>

The doctor had finished talking and was now looking at Micah, waiting for some sort of response.  
>'Sorry?'<br>He cleared his throat, folding his arms and the file behind him.  
>'They have been well drained of blood, that is obvious to see, but when they found the body there was no evidence of mass blood loss. It is almost as if it had been caught or cleaned away.'<p>

Micah nodded, snapping off her gloves as the doctor rolled the bodies back into their slots.  
>'Thank you doctor. Please call me if you find anything else.'<br>She left her number down on a piece of paper for him, smiling as she left.  
>As soon as the doors shut behind her, Micah was out of the hospital before anything else could catch up to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Pushing open the door, Micah sighed and clicked it behind her, placing the bag of food on the table. Stripping off her black jacket, she untucked her white shirt from her pants and tossed her badge and keys onto the bed.<p>

Castiel was lying on the bed, eyes shut as he slept.  
>He was awake before she left that morning, asking why she was dressed so smartly and why he name was Amy Cooper. It had been difficult to explain to him that she needed to do so in order to find out information and Castiel seemed to take it alright.<p>

The whole trip to the hospital she had been thinking of all the different possibilities that could happen; Castile could have been spying on her and been working with the police or he could have reported her or he could have run away…

But he hadn't done any of those things and her respect for him kept rising. He was a decent man, and one that was ready to listen to a stranger such as Micah and be keen to help her hunt. Kicking off her heels, she slowly walked over t Castiel, not wanting to wake him but he was becoming restless again, moaning and mumbling words she couldn't make out clearly. His dreams were plagued, and Micah knew what that felt like.

As he lay there, Micah took the chance to properly look at him, trying to commit each detail from his slopping eyebrow to the way his hair line hooked around his temple, his fringe spiking up in all directions.  
>She liked him, the way he looked, the way he sounded and moved, the way he made her feel; like she wasn't alone.<p>

'Cass,' she spoke gently, trying not to frighten him. When he didn't move, only rolled away from her, Micah put her hands on her hips. 'Cass!'  
>Still he didn't respond, even as she shook his shoulder. There was nothing serious, Micah knew what it was like to simply be able to ignore someone but grabbing a burger from the table, she leant over him and waved it in front of his nose. Sure enough he twitched, eyes opening to stare at her before noticing the food. She snatched it back and rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the table before eating it.<p>

'Men and their stomachs.'  
>With a groan Castiel sat up, ruffling his hair and fixing his shirt.<br>'What time is it?'  
>'Time for me to give you another lesson on vampires.' She mumbled around a mouthful, pushing his meal in front of him as he sat in front of her. Reaching into her bag, Micah pulled out her laptop and a black leather bound embossed journal. Making room for it among the burger and beer, Micah flicked through the pages until she flipped it and slapped it down in front of Castiel.<p>

He was half way round a mouthful of bun when he looked at the journal, pulling it closer to read.  
>'So it is a case?'<br>Micah nodded, swallowing her mouthful as she waited for her laptop to turn on.  
>'Went to the hospital and saw the bodies, vampire bite alright. But it is rough, no clean like experienced hunters. Any ideas?'<p>

She wanted to see how his mind worked, how he could process all of the information that she had given him.  
>'You said that there were only female bodies, the men still missing?' he looked at his burger oddly and placed it back down in the wrapped, wiping his hands as he turned the page. 'The bites are not of one experienced… they are eating their partners?'<br>'Bingo.'  
>Micah wiped her hands clean as well, typing in a few words until FBI profiles filled the screen, those missing and dead from around Black Forest.<p>

'Some vampires choose certain types, whether it blood type or hair colour to make part of the family.' She gave Castiel a quick glance, making sure he hadn't finally lost it before she smiled, continuing. 'All tourists, all hiking in Black Forest in the evening. My guess is that the head turns the men, and makes their first kill their partners, no links to the history.'  
>Pulling up a map on her screen, she noted down all the possible places the nest could be but where the bodies had been found were all erratic, leaving her unable to pin down where exactly ground zero was.<p>

'So how are we going to stop them? It's a stake through the heart right?' Castiel asked nervously and Micah chuckled.  
>'Sure, maybe in movies but here in the real world, the only way to get these bastards is to chop off the head.'<br>Again she had been expecting him to pale or to ask to leave but instead he scrunched his nose briefly and flicked through her journal.  
>'Messy.'<p>

Micah was amazed by this man and with a disbelieving laugh she took another mouthful, pulling up all the local houses and sites of importance around the area.  
>'It should be easy right?' Castiel asked and Micah looked up at him, food half chewed and eyebrow raised as she waited, 'a bunch of new vampires, they won't be used to being one so soon right?'<br>'Wish it was that easy. That makes them more reckless, more dangerous. They don't know or care about the consequences, they're just hungry.' Micah looked at the time, half past one. She had been hoping to get out there before dark, to search the area, but she would just have to go when ready.  
>'I can't leave this any longer, another body turned up at the morgue while I was there. I'll have to head up tonight.'<p>

'Alone?' Castiel blurted, concern tattooed all over his face. Piercing eyes glared at her and for a moment she couldn't take him seriously.  
>'Yes alone, I can't watch my back and yours in the dark… No offence, but I don't think you're ready to go into a hunt.' She returned the scowl she received, but eventually took another bite of her burger, rolling her eyes to allow him to speak.<br>'Micah please, I have proven that I can stand up against you. I don't want you on your own, not with six new dangerous vampires. I can handle a machete.'

It didn't matter what he said, how what he did Micah was still nervous about bringing him. What if something happened to him, died on his first hunt? She would never forgive herself. Locking eyes with him again, Micah thought of all the other times she had been stubborn, when she begged to go on her first hunt…

'_Alex… why can't I come?'_  
><em>Micah was standing in the door frame, arms crossed and eyebrows burrowed deep as she watched her cousin load the sixty nine dodge charger. He was hardly stopping to listen to her and Micah huffed, stepping down the back steps and leaning on the car, softening her features.<em>  
><em>'Please Al? You know that I am ready enough.' Alex paused to look at her, considering before he shook his head.<em>  
><em>'Micah, to hunt isn't just a onetime thing, it becomes your life.' He stopped and gripped her shoulders weakly as he made her look up to him. 'Dammit your only twelve, you have your entire life ahead of you…'<em>

_'I want to hunt.' She snapped, short blonde hair falling across her face and with a huff she pulled away from Alex, moving it from her eyes as she looked up to him. His own green eyes were sparkling and dark hair was longer than Micah's, but she could not see him any other way._  
><em>He had shown her so much in all the years she had lived with him; she had managed to go to school and become a straight A student as well as passing his tests on lore and gun practice.<em>

_'I can shoot, I can fight. It's a where-wolf, one shot to the heart and that's it. Please Alex, it's in my blood.'_  
><em>He had only given her a forced smile, a had heavy look in his eyes as he handed her his gun.<em>  
><em>'Guess that's the only way you're going to learn. Just know it isn't as easy as point and shoot, Micah, it is much harder than that.'<em>

Alex had been right.  
>On that hunt, Micah had dropped her guard, the beast tormenting her about her parent's murder and her life on the road.<br>The scars down her back served her a painful reminder of that day; never to feel safe and that hunting was not something like a switch. Once on it stayed on and she couldn't dwell on the past. What was done was done, there was no way it could ever change.

Now she looked at Castiel, knowing now why it was such a hard decision for her cousin to make when she had begged to come.  
>Micah guessed it was the only way to help him learn. And in a way, it helped her as well.<br>She just hoped they both had the strength for what was to come.  
>Because while she was trying to forget, Castiel was trying to remember.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>May change the chapter name... Next chapter up soon, and promise it will be more exciting than this ;) And just to point out, as my sister did for me, Castiel is not in character, but this is on purpose, he will be changing because that is just the way he is at the moment so don't worry.<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Supernatural.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	9. Fearing

**Yes please forgive my spelling and grammar, I don't have spell check haha only note pad. Now the world sees just how bad my spelling is. I have bee extra careful in this chapter but it hard to edit your own work**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>.<br>_He shall not be afraid of evil tidings; his heart is fixed, trusting in the Lord._  
>Psalm 112:7<br>.

Micah was fuming.  
>She was terrified.<br>She should never have allowed Castiel to join her.

Leaning back against the tree, Micah was sucking in cold air between her teeth, coughing as it burnt through her throat to her lungs. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to concentrate, to clear her erratic thoughts long enough to make a decision.  
>Falling apart now would mean Castiel's death.<p>

It was only an hour before sunset when they arrived at Black Forest. It wasn't a long drive, but long enough to fill Castiel in on the rules.  
>Many of the people were still hiking and moving around, resting on rocks with friends or lovers as the sun set, casting the last of its orange and pink light for the day.<br>Micah and Castiel however were standing over the boot of her car, loading guns and shielding machetes under their jackets.

Micah had taken the time to observe Castiel, his eyes reflecting the sun set that reached them through the trees. Tomorrow, she thought, she needed to get him some clothes that fir him better.

Hiking along the tracks, they tried to find any clues to where the nest would be; spying on the people as they retreated into their cabins for the night.  
>Only then did Micah see a group coming down the track.<p>

Every fibre of Micah tingled and she nudged Castiel beside her, ducking behind the cover of a tree and Castiel did the same, watching as the group split.  
>'Crap.' Micah frowned, watching as two of the young men followed couple as the other joined a larger group. Gesturing to the two that were heading back towards the Cabin Micah knew was the last on the track; secluded and hidden.<br>Perfect for a vampire nest.

Shaking her head, Micah frowned as Castiel began to follow them and before she could move without being noticed, he disappeared into the dark. Groaning, Micah tried to put away her worry; he could handle himself, if he came back in one piece, he was bound to get a piece of her mind.

Continuing on as she would normally, Micah tracked the other crowd, sure that they were vampires by the way they moved, leaning in close as they slung their arms over women and pressing their faces into their necks.  
>A sign of affection to woman, but to a vampire it was more of a choosing their next meal.<p>

Pulling free her machete, her only problem now was how to lure them away from the group of people.  
>'Looking for us?'<p>

Spinning, Micah slashed with the machete but the man stepped back quickly, hands raised in false surrender.  
>'Whoa, calm down there little one.' He laughed, teeth bright in the minimal light as he bared them in a forced smile. 'You know its dangerous to be swinging around with one of them…' he dropped his arms and advanced on Micah, who couldn't find a strong place to take a stand and fight him, 'might accidently chop someone's head off.'<p>

'Oh it will, but it won't be by accident.' She snarled, spinning the blade in her hand before holding it in front of her, braced and ready. Why was he simply talking to her? Any other vampire would have already attacked, or at least made some sort of move to try.  
>'Feisty,' he stopped walking forward and Micah got a good look at his face from the camp fire not too far away.<br>Greg Founders, first missing victim.  
>Except there was nothing left to save of him now.<p>

'I don't feel like dying tonight so could you please just come with me?'  
>Raising an eyebrow Micah forced a laugh, shaking her head.<br>'I don't think so. Tell me what you want right now or I give your height a trim.'  
>With a sigh he rolled his head, smiling at Micah.<br>'We have your friend, hunter. He didn't stand much of a chance against four of us.'

That stupid bastard.  
>Micah sighed heavily, cursing in her mind at ever letting him go off himself without confirming what they were. So they knew they were there, lured him away, but why?<br>'Ok, I'll come with you on two conditions…'  
>Greg bowed dramatically, smirking and Micah made sure there was a bite to her words as she spoke.<br>'One, I want him to still be alive when I get there,' Before he could speak, Micah held the blade higher to silence him, 'and I want to know why only the men are being turned?'

There was a silence, in which Micah thought there would be no answer but Greg nodded, agreeing to her terms.  
>'He is alive, but that depends on your hunters definition of alive,'<br>Panic and worry spread across Micah's skin like a cold sweat, sickly and confusing but she ignored the vampires chuckle, opening her eyes and glaring at him. He began to pace, looking over towards the group of partiers, but Micah took a step to stand between him and them.  
>'No friends.'<p>

Greg lowered his head in understanding, that taunting grin still on his handsome face.  
>'To answer your second demand… I don't know.' He frowned, genuinely looking distantly as if sorting through memories, what was real and what was not. A tear fell from his eyes and for a surprised moment, Micah wondered if he had fully turned, but his next words made Micah sick to the core.<br>'Our "boss" wants a strong family. We already have enough women, it's the men that can do the real damage. You know what he gets us to do? Out first kill, our first feed to become a real vampire is all our partners; break the chains of humanity…'  
>Slowly he moved back, grinning with a cruel smile and Micah snarled as she lost sight of him. He had been wearing a white shirt, so she kept her eyes peeled for its glow in the dark. When she didn't see it, Micah cautiously took a few steps, guard up in case he had not completely gone.<p>

Breaking into a sprint, she ran in the direction Castiel had left, praying that nothing had happened to him.  
>There was laughter, echoing around her in the trees and Micah stopped, growling as it got closer and closer.<p>

'Of course I think you realise that I cannot allow you to simply run in unescorted? Specially with that.'  
>Micah could feel his breath on her neck and with a sharp twist she brought the blade down, only to nick some of the skin of his arm.<br>'And you must realise that I cannot allow you to exist?'  
>Claw like hands grabbed at Micah but she managed to pull away, dropping the blade as she blocked a strong attack. Greg charged at her, slamming her into a tree and Micah cried out at the branch stabbed through her clothes, leaving a gash on her side.<p>

'I like you, it is a shame that your Castiel is going to be the one that kills you.'  
>Micah tried to get away, but Greg pushed harder; eyes slits as he smiled at her. His hand reached down and under her shirt, pressing at her hip before moving up to her new wound. Hissing, Micah squirmed again but she could not get away from him as his fingertips felt around it before scooping the blood. He brought it out, licking his fingers in front of Micah with a sick groan of pleasure.<p>

'Dam you taste good.'  
>Growling low in her throat, Micah brought her leg up, kicking Greg away from her. She fell to the ground, ignoring the pain in her side and scooped up her machete. Greg was not far away and Micah pulled out a torch from her boot. It was only a small one, but she turned it on and directed it into the vampires face, stopping his advance.<p>

'Please darling, that doesn't do anything to me.'  
>'I know, it's for me to see your neck.'<br>Before he could move away or even blink, Micah swung the machete around with everything she had.  
>It severed half his neck, blood running down as Greg fell to his knees. Ripping the blade out, Micah swung again, a crunch as the blade cut through the spine.<p>

As the head rolled, eyes wide and mouth open to reveal his row of sharp teeth, Micah pushed the body over, leaning back against the tree.  
>Pain was consuming her side, but she had felt far worse.<p>

Her only worry now was Castiel.

She could feel her fear roll in her stomach but she got control of it, caught her breath and her thoughts.  
>The old cabin was not too far away, she just prayed she got there in time.<p>

* * *

><p>'Arh, the young hunter Micah.'<br>The voice was overly cheerful to hear and Micah sighed, rounding the corner of the corridor to stand just outside a large empty room.

On her way in she had tried to be stealthy but she guessed that hacking off three heads on the way may become a bit obvious.  
>Her eyes adjusted to the dark room, but her nose needed no time to adjust to the damp smell coming from the room; blood and water.<p>

A figure was moving, and she could only guess it was the head vampire; four others were standing along the wall, a chair in the middle of the room.  
>Tied to that chair was Castiel.<br>His head was hanging low and for a fleeting moment she feared he was already dead.  
>Hands were turned upright, facing the ceiling as the blood dripped down into two bowls.<br>They were bleeding him out slowly.

After making sure her hair was tightly tied still, she stepped into the room quickly, just ready to attack.  
>Sure enough one of the ran towards her, but it was too easy to rid of him.<br>'Stop it! No one move.'  
>The man bellowed and Micah froze briefly before heaving her machete from the wooden floor, the blood of that vampire soaking into it.<p>

Angry, Micah started to make her way to Castiel but the vampire was there first, leaning down to put his face close to Castiel's neck, breathing in deep.  
>'He smells so good…'<br>'Don't you dare!'

Eyes flickered up to Micah and she shifted uneasily as he stood straight; brown curly hair soft compared to his sharp, distinct features.  
>'Why, hunter? Is he that important to you that you would risk your life?'<br>Micah didn't know how to answer but when a soft mumble came from Castiel, when he name came from his mouth, Micah tightened her grip on the machete, anger pouring for her eyes at the vampire. He was moving slowly and Micah noticed the remaining three along the walls close in subtly.

How the hell was she going to get out of this? It would have been so much easier if Castiel just stayed at the motel.  
>'Don't worry your pretty little head, his worries will be over soon, and then yours.'<br>He knelt down, dipping his finger in the blood that was now thick in the bowl and bringing it to his lips.  
>'Tastes just as good… he tastes <em>really<em> good…'

Having had enough, Micah sliced her blade through the air, beheading the nearest vampire. The other two took that as an invitation and they were on her in a minute. Micah could feel her wound tare as she moved, fighting off the two vampires. They were snarling, hissing as their teeth glimmered in the light.

Making a dive for Castiel while the other two were on the floor, she threatening snarled at the head vampire, who backed off with a smile. Cutting the rope around his wrists, she tried to shake him awake, but his head rolled, eyes staring at her blankly.  
>'I didn't give you permission to die Cass, get off your ass!'<p>

Fingers dug into her shoulder and Micah was ripped away from Castiel, slamming into the wall behind her. She groaned, unable to get up as the two vampires pounced at her. Finding her gun in her jeans, Micah fired it, knowing that it wouldn't kill them but it was enough to make them back off. Searching for her machete, Micah had never felt so panicked in her life, never so incapable of organising her thoughts and priorities.

There was a screech and the two above her stopped attacking, running over to Castiel. Micah felt the fear squirm in her stomach again violently.  
>'No!'<br>A face was in hers before she could move, teeth bared and breath foul.  
>'I'm going to take you with me, hunter.'<br>Micah clicked her gun but there were no more bullets and she was too slow to fight him as he gripped her wrists, opening his mouth wide and ready to bite her.

Blood splattered on Micah, heavy and warm.  
>She was panting, too nervous to open her eyes and look.<br>Was it her own blood?  
>It didn't feel like it.<p>

The hands around her wrists loosened and tentatively Micah turned her head, opening her eyes besides the blood that covered her. The vampire was still staring at her, teeth bared and ready but the machete was almost well and true through his neck.

Castiel was on the other end of the weapon, pushing the body away from Micah as he swung the blade down again to make the head separate from the body.  
>He was standing over the body, machete loose in his hands. Blood was running down from his wrists but Micah didn't want to move.<br>The look that was in his eyes as he did that, even now as he stood there… it was terrifying.

It was hard to chop something's head off for the first time, whether it was a family chicken or a vampire, but Castiel did it so easily, too brutal.  
>Snapping out of it, she got to her feet carefully, Castiel remaining still even though he swayed slightly. His eyes were cast down, lost in thought and cautiously she reached for the machete.<br>'Castiel?'

He didn't move and Micah ran her hand down his arm smoothly, reached the handle of the machete and taking it from his bloody hands.  
>'Cass?'<br>The worry in her voice almost made her choke, but she found her strength when Castiel came out of whatever it was he was in, eyes returning their focus and breathing rapid. Straight away he reared from the blood, bumping into Micah.  
>Looking at his wrists, he gasped and tried to hold it but his skin was slick from the blood.<p>

Ripping off her jacket, Micah tied it flimsy around one wrist and tore off the bottom of her shirt before tying in tightly around his other, a hiss of pain from Castiel.

'Are you alright?'  
>Castiel looked up to her, eyes fearful but he didn't look back at the mess behind him.<br>He didn't make another sound, just nodded and Micah guided him out of the room. She would tend to the mess later; right now she wanted to make sure Castiel didn't die from shock or blood loss.

Castiel was constantly changing, going from innocent and weak to a ruthless hunter. He wasn't scared, he didn't hesitate. This changing was scaring Micah.  
>The man beside her, who the hell was he?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Could have been longer, more in detail etc but trying to keep a limit to so many words because they may be a few chapters to this story.<br>Next hunt will be more of a hunt hunt and chosen to go with a selkie.  
>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	10. Strangers

.  
><em>For I was hungry and you gave me something to eat, I was thirsty and you gave me something to drink; I was a stranger and you invited me in.<em>  
>Matthew 25:35<br>.

The hot water was blistering Castiel's skin, but he relished the pain; it took his mind off everything that had happened the other day.

Leaning his hands against the wall in front of him, Castiel hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the red flow with the water.  
>Images were burning in his mind, ones that he could not recognise but they were there as if he had lived them over and over.<p>

_He couldn't control his body but he could see as he staggered deeper into the water. It should have been cold, wet but he could feel nothing, only the pain before he sank into darkness. Things were ripping into him, shredding his very being away but there was something there, the light giving him a chance to escape…_

A sharp knock on the bathroom door made him jump slightly and Castiel opened his eyes, listening as Micah spoke softly through the door.  
>'You alright in there?'<br>It took him a moment to find his voice, giving her a weak yes.

Looking back down, he noticed that there was no more blood mixing in with the water and stood back, scrubbing away the crusted blood on his arms and chest. Turning his hands, Castiel still had to suck in a deep breath as his eyes traced the long line one both forearms. The stitches were neat and held his skin tightly together but he knew it would leave a scar.

The last thing he remembered was Micah telling him to stay awake in the car. His head was too light and the nausea felt better when he closed his eyes. When he had woken he had been expecting to be in a hospital but instead he was in the motel room, the grey ceiling above him. Micah wasn't there but he still was not ready to move.

The stinging in his arms reminded him of the previous day, knowing he had been out for a while. He remembered fighting a vampire but three more got the better of him, jumping him from behind. He felt ridiculous now for not listening to Micah but at the time some sort of courage sparked in him; he knew what he was doing, nothing was stronger than him. Obviously he was wrong and he was tied to the chair, wrists slashed and the vampires whispering to him how being a vampire was the best thing, all he had to do was break his tie to humanity; kill his partner.

Turning off the tap, Castiel wrapped the towel around him and stepped out into the small bathroom, yellow tiles almost making him feel sick again.  
>He was still weak, he could feel his head rolling and eyes' shifting in and out of focus but it was better than lying on that bed feeling sorry for himself. Plus he didn't think he had the courage to face Micah.<p>

He had been foolish, he had risked his life. Worst, he had put Micah's in danger also.  
>Castiel could hear when Micah came into that room, listened as she tried to save him.<br>_'I didn't give you permission to die Cass, get off your ass!'  
><em>When he managed to look up, seeing the vampires winning as Micah tried to guard herself, he had no idea what came over him.

It was like he was a different person.  
>He stood quickly, finding the head vampire smiling behind him. The machete was on the ground and he scooped it up, surprise in the vampires eyes before he howled.<br>It was all too easy to kill them, to cut through muscle and bone. Blood poured, both from his victims but also from his own arms. The only thought that ran through his head was that he would heal quickly.

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't heal such wounds that quickly, but that wasn't his concern when he saw Micah.  
>Charging over, he swung the blade and killed it. He stood over it, battling with his thoughts as he swayed, almost waiting for something.<p>

_The barn was old, and the moon was lighting the place more than the oil candle on the wooden bench. But Castiel had no time to admire the way it cast looming shadows on the walls. A man was before him, hitting Dean repeatedly before Castiel stepped forward, his trench coat glowing almost white in the light as he ripped the man off him, slamming his open hand to the man's almost baled head. Those eyes gleamed back at him, humoured that his power was not working. _

Castiel just couldn't watch Micah get hurt, and he knew he had to protect her; it was his fault it happened in the first place.  
>He had to protect someone else… but he couldn't remember who. Looking at his reflection, Castiel sighed at how pale he was.<br>Castiel could barely save himself let alone others.

There was another knock at the door.  
>'It's too quiet in there. Hurry up, I got you some food.'<br>Carefully drying his stitches, he slipped on a sleeved shirt, rolling them up so his wounds could breathe and grabbed his fresh pair of pants.

The air was colder than what it was in the bathroom and Castiel felt it shiver straight down his spine. Glancing around, he found Micah sitting at the round table; the light above it bright as she ate. There were a few bottles lined up on the table and as he got closer he saw that it was Dettol and some cotton buds. Sitting heavily, Castiel gave her a weak smile as Micah grinned, pushing his food closer to him.

'Eat, you need to get all your blood back.'  
>Castiel stared at the food for a minute, 'Burgers,' Micah paused in her mouthful of beer.<br>'Sorry, if you want something else I can-'  
>'No, I…. I like burgers.' He smiled but before he began to eat, he looked at Micah as she wrote down in a book. He wasn't rude enough to look at what she was being written but he was curious. Was she writing a diary, writing how close she came to death because of a stranger she practically adopted?<br>Of course he had a choice in it, he had decided to stay with her in the hopes of remembering things, traveling around to perhaps find someone who knew him.  
>It was better than being held prisoner in a hospital somewhere like a puppy in a pound.<p>

Green eyes glanced up quickly, looking again when she saw him staring at her.  
>'What's wrong?' she looked towards his wounds as Castiel shrugged. She put her feet back on the ground, closing the book and turning to face him properly.<br>'Cass? You look like your plotting to kill someone,' her smile died when Castiel simply dropped his gaze, 'Yeah, bad choice of words.' She mumbled but Castiel shook his head.

'I'm sorry.'  
>He meant it and when Micah just rolled her eyes, drinking her beer Castiel leant in, resting his arms on the table.<br>'I mean it, I am sorry for what I have caused already. I appreciate what it is you do, saving people and I thank you so very much for what you have done for me.'  
>Micah shuffled uncomfortably but Castiel shook his head when she tried to silence him. At that gesture Micah grabbed his hand, pulling his arm closer to her and she inspected his stitches, preparing a cotton ball with some disinfectant.<br>'I was a stranger; no memory and dying but still you cared for me, offered for me to come with you. And still you help me, even though I almost killed you.'

He hissed at the sting as she pressed the ball over his stitches, cleaning away some of the clear liquid that oozed from it. Micah was not looking at him but then she stopped, her arms dropping to the table as she looked anywhere but Castiel.  
>'Why?'<br>Green eyes met his from between strands of blonde hair and Castiel could have sworn they were darker than they usually were. Micah took a few moments, but then she opened her mouth, breathing in deep.

'"Use every chance you have for doing good because these are evil times."'  
>She smiled weakly, giving herself a strange look before she returned her attention to his arms.<br>Castiel took in those words, recognising them from somewhere and he grinned.  
>'Ephesians… I didn't take you as the bible reading type.'<p>

A soft chuckle filled his ears and Castiel felt some of his pain melt away. This woman, the way she sounded, looked and acted, her very being was something strange to Castiel but right at that moment he couldn't imagine not ever knowing her.  
>'I'm not really, just… being a hunter you kind of need to read a lot of different sources.'<br>She finished up on cleaning both arms, standing and dumping the mess into a bin as Castiel now ate his meal. It was cold but he was so hungry after the first bite that he didn't care.

It was strange that Castiel knew what book of the bible that quote had come from. Was he a religious man?

_Castiel was standing in the corner of a large kitchen, at least, he thought he was. Before him was another man, him. His hand was leaning over the rim of a large pot, the water boiling only, the man that looked like his was not recoiling in pain and he almost felt, proud. Was this pride he was feeling as he watched the other man? Pride or approval?_  
><em>A woman walked in, shocked by the scene in front of her.<em>  
><em>'Jimmy!'<em>

_Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking back at the man who was talking softly, drying his arm._  
><em>'No, it's ok, see? He asked me to do it.'<em>  
><em>'Who did Why did he ask you to do that?'<em>  
><em>'To show my faith. Castiel.'<em>

'I hope you don't mind scars.'  
>Castiel snapped his attention back up to Micah who leant against the wall, opening another beer.<br>Looking at his arms, Castiel frowned. When he was in the shower the first time, he had not seen any scars on him, so having some would be a reminder of this event.  
>'Don't worry too much about it. I got one on my first hunt to. Reminds me all the time to pay attention and obey rules.' She gave Castiel a sharp look and he coward slightly under that gaze.<br>So beautiful, but Castiel wondered how many buttons he could push to make Micah snap him like a twig.

'How did you get yours? Where is it?'  
>Placing her beer on the table, Micah turned her back to Castiel, lifting the back of her shirt and hooking it over her shoulders. Briefly Castiel was busy looking at the pale flesh of the girl before him but then his eyes found the scars. They were long and ridged, the three of them spreading down from beneath her shoulder blades to the top of her pants, possibly lower than that. Pulling it back down she sighed and turned back to face him.<br>'Where-wolf when I was twelve.'

'Twelve? How did you get into hunting so early?'  
>A heavy weight seemed to drop on Micah's shoulders but she angled her head, sighing heavily.<br>'My parents were killed when I was only five. Lived with my cousin who is a hunter and one day I just decided that I didn't want anyone else to lose their parents. Loose anyone to these creatures. '

Castiel knew she was a good person.  
>Scrunching up his rubbish, he leaned back in the chair, holding down a yawn.<br>'I am sorry for you parents. I'm sure that if they were still here you would have been lucky and escaped this life.'  
>Scoffing Micah unfolded her arms, drinking the rest of her beer quickly.<br>'In a sick way I am just grateful that you are here, otherwise I could be dead. Thank you for being the way you are Micah.'

She almost laughed, breathing from her nose heavily as she swallowed her beer.  
>'Ok huggy bear, let's get you to bed before you grow boobs.'<br>Castiel yawned now, not able to hide it and followed Micah's guide to his bed. His head was light again and Castiel rested comfortable even on the hard pillow and lumpy mattress.

Micah pulled the blankets up over him, turning to leave but she paused when Castiel felt a tear slip from his eye.  
>Gently Micah wiped it away, smiling at him.<br>'Hey, I'm sorry. You won't grow boobs, not that they're a bad thing but I guess on a guy-'

Chuckling, Castiel shook his head, looking up at her. Gold hair spilled around her shoulders and Castiel tried to keep his blurry eyes focused on her.  
>'I just want to remember. What if I have a family? Are they looking for me?'<p>

The smile vanished from Micah's face quickly and she gripped his hand in hers, holding it tightly.  
>'I'm sure they are, Cass. We'll find them, I promise you that, no matter how long it takes.'<br>She stood when Castiel had calmed, turning out the main light, the dark of the night slipping over the room like a blanket. She remained at the table, a small lamp offering her enough light as she continued to write in the book.

Castiel rolled to watch her, eyes growing heavy before they sealed themselves shut. Maybe now they were not so much as strangers, but an odd new partnership.  
>'Thank you, Micah.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It was raining so much today, I had nothing else to do.<strong>

**Toushirou chan, to answer your questions;  
>Of course he is and I am still trying to figure out what to do with him and Micah in later chapters.<br>I had lost a lot of my memory in an accident a while ago and certain events, words, situations, even smells helped me remember things, it just takes time.  
>And yes, Cass survived the blood loss haha because I had tried to make him like when he was an angel; stabbed shot whatever, he would not have hesitated to save people, bleeding or not.<strong>

**If anyone would like to share with me what they would like to happen; hunts, ending, angelcass or humancass, i'm all ears.  
>You guys are the readers, so thanks for reading!<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	11. Plans

**Hiya all. Another chapter, it still raining outside and everything clean yay. Just to point out again, I have not seen any of Season 7 supernatural, so i dont have a clue what is happening, all i know is that my fav angel died. **

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>.<br>_Jesus replied, 'You do not realise now what I am doing but later you will understand.'_  
>John 13:7<br>.

'I don't think I am comfortable with this.'  
>Standing before the mirror, Castiel turned slightly to inspect the black suit he was now wearing. Leaning on the ground before him, Micah was tying up the laces of his new shoes. They were tight and he tapped the tip of them on the floor behind him.<p>

Micah looked up at him, smirking as she put her hands on her hips, watching as Castiel inspected himself in the mirror, a frown on his face. He tugged at the black coat sleeves, loosening his tie as he sighed, looking back down at Micah.  
>'Come on Cass, you're acting like a teenager.' She finished off his other shoe, standing beside him and smoothing out invisible creases. A man was behind them, waiting to leave as Micah gave him a nod. He left, pulling closed the curtain and Micah looked at Cass via the mirror.<br>'What's comfortable about it Cass? It suits you.'

Giggling at her own joke, she stepped back, folding up the previous two suits that she didn't like on him. Castiel sighed, stretching his arms out before him as he turned to face Micah.  
>'Not the suit, I like it. It is all the…' he waved a hand when Micah sat down, trying to figure out just what made him uncomfortable. 'How exactly do we pay for this? Why do I need an FBI badge? Why do we have to lie?'<p>

Micah was back on her feet in a second, pushing his shoulder hard.  
>'Keep you big hole shut ay? Or at least your voice down.' She pated the spot she just shoved gently, apologising, fixing his tie. Castiel remained still, waiting for an answer.<br>'We need to lie because-'

"_Humans lie because, that's how you become president."_

'You with me?'  
>Blinking, Castiel nodded, Micah giving him a weary but understanding look.<br>'If we said that we were hunters, do you think they would let us in on a murder investigation or whatever? They would strap us down and lock us up somewhere and lose the key. Plus we move around too much for a job.' Stepping back, she glanced him up and down with a satisfied grin, Castiel shifting under her gaze.  
>'Look like you've been in one all your life.' Castiel turned back and looked in the mirror, not knowing what to think.<p>

'You're not gonna squeal like a pig on me are you?'  
>Micah was watching him with a cautious eye, like a tiger unsure if it should pounce.<br>'No, it's just; do you forget who you really are sometimes?'  
>The look shaded into something more guarded and Castiel knew he blew whatever chance of learning more about her for a while. Clothes were tossed at him and with a quick order to get changed, Micah left the change room.<p>

Getting changed quickly, Castiel walked out as he tried to fold all the clothes and slide some back onto hangers and bumped into something.  
>Mumbling Micah's name, Castiel was ready to frown at her but it wasn't a woman in front of him.<br>The man had extended a hand, catching the black jacket that fell from his hands.

'I'm sorry,'  
>The man smiled, shaking his head.<br>'No, _please_, forgive me.'  
>Intense blue eyes held Castiel captivated and before he could ask for a name, the man walked away, not looking back as Castiel said sorry again.<p>

A strange feeling washed over him, he knew that man from somewhere. Castiel didn't even get a good look at him, only his eyes and a strong presence. He searched his mind but it was as if there was a wall or vault that he couldn't get around or into.  
>Everything was right there!<p>

'Cass?'  
>Micah was taking the suits out of his hands and putting them on the counter, the lady folding them away into a bag.<br>Swaying, Castiel put a hand on his head to try and rub the pain away but nothing helped. He could feel Micah grab his shoulders, one hand on his chest as she steadied him. Opening his eyes, he looked straight at Micah, her worry clear in her bright eyes.

'I'm alright, light headed.'  
>'Hungry?'<br>Castiel nodded, not wanting to make Micah worry any more than what she was. Once Castiel could stand by himself, Micah released him, turning her attention back to the woman at the counter to pay for his new clothing and shoes. And Castiel remained where he was, even though all his instincts were yelling at him to chase after that man.

* * *

><p>The small café that they had found on the outside of town was peaceful.<br>Castiel could actually relax here as Micah slurped at a mango smoothy and he scanned the paper.

It had been a week since their last hunt, Micah wanting to be sure Castiel was in better shape before they moved on and because Castiel was sure Micah was waiting for him to grab his things and go. Well, to disappoint her Castiel remained with her.  
>He payed attention even when she tried to make her lessons difficult or intimidating.<br>Somehow he knew Micah was not disappointed, surprised yes but he could see joy in her eyes when he got things correct, when he made her laugh.

Each night Castiel sent a thanks to God that it was Micah who had found him, and not something or even anyone else. Perhaps it was all luck, chance; but Castiel liked to think that sometimes there was some sort of control, some guidance from something different entirely.  
>Only God knew how the world worked.<p>

'Found anything?'  
>Castiel looked over the paper, watching Micah play with the ends of her hair as she scanned through a magazine. Looking down at his empty plate, he groaned that there was nothing left to eat but he still had his salad. He didn't want to eat it but like any good guardian Micah reminded him that he needed to be on this strict healthy diet for a few more days. Picking up the carrot stick, he crunched it into his mouth as he frowned at a few articles.<p>

'Local woman found, mysteriously crushed… another is in Oklahoma a man found drowned in his kitchen sink…'  
>Micah wasn't looking up and Castiel sighed, folding the newspaper and sliding it onto the table.<br>'Not interesting enough for you?'  
>Micah looked up at the tone of annoyance in his voice, raising an eyebrow.<br>'Good job, you're getting better at picking them.' She closed the book, rubbing her eyes and Castiel leant back in his chair, absently scratching his chin as he looked at the article on the back of the page.

'Hey, what about this?'  
>A young man appeared, collecting their plates but Micah snatched her drink back off the man, slurping up the last of it. Castiel waited until he was out of ear shot, spreading the paper out in front of them. Micah shuffled her chair around to sit beside him, interested at Castiel's surprise.<p>

'Sixth drowning in one week.'  
>Castiel looked down at Micah to see her reaction but she had already pulled the paper closer for her to read it.<br>'Could be a spirit, they related?'  
>Scanning through the article, Castiel shook his head.<br>'Doesn't seem like it, just says all men. Different ages, some local men, some tourists.'  
>Leaning back, Micah twisted her hair around her fingers and Castiel shrugged off his jacket, the sun warm as it reached them from behind cloud.<p>

'Accidents or something more?'  
>Micah looked up at him, smiling as she winked.<br>'Could be something more. How do you feel about long drives?'

* * *

><p>He was meant to be sleeping, but Castiel could not stop his mind from working. Thoughts were flying through his head as fast as the landscape outside was moving. The moon was round, lighting the landscape in a soft glow of silver.<p>

Micah had been driving all day and it was now well into the next morning. Castiel had offered to drive, but upon questioning, he had no idea how to.  
>So he was stuck in the passenger's seat, lying back with his head resting on the door to peer up at the sky. There was something magical to Castiel about the sky at night. The way the clouds were illuminated as they passed over the moon and the darkness pushed back by its soft light. Something so gentle could have such an effect.<p>

The car slowed down, Micah pulling into an empty rest spot not far from the highway. He could hear her yawn as she stretched, stepping out of the car to head to the restroom.  
>Castiel followed her, still entranced by her very existence.<br>Golden hair was now changed drastically to liquid silver and pale skin now white.

Eyelids grew heavy as Castiel watched Micah return to the car and he shivered under his jacket as he moved to get warm. Thoughts became slow and as Castiel fell into a sleep, he felt calm.

_The storm was vicious.  
>Dark clouds were rolling over the horizon, waves crashing against the shore with a roar as loud as the thunder.<br>There was no rain, but Castiel could feel the splash of the salt water against his skin, couldn't he?_

_He wanted to look down at his arms, unsure if he was able to even feel the wind whip around his body but he didn't. He couldn't. All around him there were people but they were not human; the light shining from their beings too bright for Castiel to see any distinct features other than their outline._

_They were all standing on the shore, still and unfazed by the weather. Even Castiel felt calm, but it changed as soon as something moved on the muddy earth beside them. Turning to look down, he felt excitement well in him, a smile on his face as the small dark creature crawled from the water slowly, unsure of the new world it was now entering._

_The others moved in closer but Castiel didn't need to move, the fish was right in front of him. He felt his smile grow even larger, tears in his eyes as the fish crawled faster now, unfazed by their presence. The storm slowly settled, the dark clouds still hanging over them but no longer booming thunder and the sea calmed, enough so that it didn't sweep the little creature from its quest._

'_Don't step on that fish, Castiel.'  
>Looking up, he smiled as bright blue eyes looked down at him, the glee in them giving Castiel hope.<br>'Big plans for that fish.'_

_Castiel looked back down at the creature, now moving with a sure steady pace. The others moved back as it neared, not in fear or disgust but in caution. Nothing was to interfere with this creature.  
>'Why does father care so much about a fish?'<br>Castiel looked beside him, Gabriel confused as he watched on. On his other side, blue eyes laughed and a firm hand was on both their shoulders. Castiel smiled up at Kamael but noticed a flicker of unease as the others began to vanish from the shore._

'_Because my little brothers, one day that fish will be something that links us all together; it will become something we need to protect.' The hand on Castiel's shoulder tightened. 'Especially you, Castiel.'_

_He had wanted to question that, but he knew it was neither his place nor the time.  
>He understood that their father worked in strange ways but he also knew that everything that he did was for a greater purpose.<br>As everyone vanished, Castiel remained still, watching the fish as it paused for a rest.  
>It was a miracle, but Castiel did not fathom how this fish would become so important to him.<br>_  
>'Cass?'<br>Opening his eyes, Castiel sucked in a deep breath as pain exploded through his head. With a groan he gripped it, shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm. As soon as it eased enough for him to focus, he turned to Micah, who was smiling in the driver's seat, bottles of water and coke in one hand and a packet of biscuits in the other.

A truck rolled through the gas stop, air brakes vibrating and Castiel sat up properly in the seat, taking the stuff from Micah so she could start the car.  
>'Morning sunshine.' She laughed and Castiel drearily leant back, trying to figure out where they were and how Micah could be so cheerful when she spent most the day and night driving.<br>'How far away are we?'

Micah pulled out of the stop, shifting gears before she sat back, grabbing the coke of Castiel and taking a gulp.  
>'Bout three hours till we get to Castine.' She took a good look at Castiel who was still rubbing absently at his head.<br>'Are you alright?'  
>Folding his jacket and looking at the biscuits in his hand Castiel nodded, taking a drink from the bottled water as he studied the area around them.<p>

'Yeah, just a… weird dream.'  
>'Any memories?'<br>Castiel looked at Micah as she shifted her gaze between the road before them and him. Shaking his head ever so gently, Castiel looked away.  
>It was just a crazy dream, yet somehow, he felt that it wasn't just a dream, he could still smell the ocean like he was just there, and those eyes of his brother in his dream, were they the same as the man he bumped into the other day?<p>

It couldn't have been, the chances of him not recognising Castiel? And as they drove through the scenery, the cliff dropped beside them, revealing the ocean.  
>Just a crazy dream.<br>Why would Castiel be so important?

Well whatever the cause was of his dream, Castiel knew that with Micah beside him offering friendship and God above him offering salvation, whatever the plan was for him he would not be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't turn out the way I wanted it but next chapter will be good, i hope.<strong>

**Debating whether or to start planning another supernatural ff, one about Jesse. I hated that they just dropped it like they did, so would it be worth me planning something for him? Not sure how popular he is haha. My first priority however is this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirn  
>xXx<strong>


	12. Living

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**But lately it seems that it owns me... . **

* * *

><p>.<br>_Yet you do not know what tomorrow will bring. What is your life? For you are a mist that appears for a little time and then vanishes._  
>James 4:14<br>.

'Welcome to the Castine Inn, how can I help you?'  
>Micah dropped her duffle bag on the soft white carpet, glancing around the neat lobby. Behind her Castiel carried his back pack as he gave a warm greeting smile.<br>'Morning, well…' Micah glanced up at the clock and grimaced at the time, 'afternoon, sorry. Just need to book a room. Two single beds.'

The lady smiled, looking Micah up and down and then to Castiel behind her before clicking away at the computer. A frown formed on her face and Micah dropped her shoulders. This place was the third they had gone to, the last and the cheapest; Micah didn't feel like sleeping in her car for a week.

'I'm sorry but we only have one room available. Normally we don't accept bookings over the counter…' Castiel leant on the bench beside Micah, giving the lady a smile.  
>'Can you make one exception? We have heard such great things about this place, be a shame to have come this far to miss out.'<br>He pulled a puppy dog look and while Micah just rolled her eyes, the lady giggled and clicked away again at the computer.

'Well ok then. This is really the nicest place in town. The best views!'  
>She was blabbering away to them but Micah switched off, watching a few people move around up stairs.<br>'What name is that under?'

Turning back around, Micah pulled out her credit card, checking the name and signature quickly before handing it over.  
>'Tyler.'<br>'Thank you Mrs Tyler. Now just to say we do charge fifty per cent of the total charge on the first day. How long were you planning on staying?'  
>The lady brushed brown hair from her face, battering her eyes at Castiel, who didn't even notice. Instead he was watching Micah and it made her uneasy.<br>'Just a week, may change if we like it here.' She forced a giggle; if only this lady knew why they were here.

'Alright then, with the ocean view room, that comes to a total of three hundred and thirty.'  
>Micah watched the lady, dumbfounded for a second.<br>'Seven hundred dollars for the week?' Micah almost cried out, Castiel's hand the only thing stopping her from picking up her bag and living in her car for that time. Looking back at the lady, Micah tried to recover, giving the lady a grin as she signed the docket.  
>'That's the cheapest in the whole town! And it is so nice here…'<p>

The nervous look on the lady slipped back into a smile.  
>'Yes, but it is a bit of a shame you came here at this time.'<br>Castiel was picking up the bags as Micah got the key, paying attention to the lady. Her grin faded and she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
>'It just seems that with this time of the season people are not paying attention to the water rules. Six deaths in a single week!'<br>She busied herself and Micah was about to question her more when an old lady wheeled out of the bar section, a scrawny fist shaking at the receptionist.

'They are not normal drownings! I tell you something in the water-'  
>'Don't listen to that old bat.' The lady huffed, pushing back off the counter as she stepped out the wheel the lady around back into the room.<br>'Been in the town for too long. Come on, how about we get you your afternoon whiskey?'

The door shut behind them with a thud and Castiel turned to her, eyebrow high.  
>Micah just looked at the heavy brown door, wishing she could go through and ask the old woman what she meant.<br>'If it's one thing I know dam well Cass, it's that old people are not crazy.'

* * *

><p>The first thing Micah noticed as they opened the door was the large window on the opposite wall. Cream curtains were pulled back and the cove lay beyond, dark blue as the black clouds rolled in. Castiel shut the door behind them as Micah put her bag on the chair, leaning on the windowsill to look out.<p>

'Check this out! By far this is the nicest place I have ever stayed in. Most expensive…' she mumbled under her breath though.  
>Turning back around, Micah took in the room; large bathroom, table and chairs, comfy looking lounge, large bed and soft green walls.<p>

'Damit.' Micah groaned at the double bed, Castiel giving her a nervous look.  
>'I don't mind sharing,' he said, sliding his backpack onto the floor but Micah shook her head.<br>'No, I'll take the lounge.' Castiel went to argue but Micah held up her hand, silencing him. 'Dude, I can't share a bed, I hog the whole thing. I'll take the lounge.'

Getting comfortable on the lounge, Micah pulled out her laptop, grateful the place included internet.  
>'I'm going to have a shower.'<br>Micah nodded, busy looking up about the area the deaths. She had been expecting something on land with all the history of war in this town but there was nothing that stood out like these drownings. There had been others before this week, all men and all of different race, sex and whether they were local or not.  
>Could be a war spirit, drowned and just lashing out for some reason?<p>

A picture popped up of a young boy; his face grinning in all it innocent youth only to be covered by faces of all the others.  
>Looking at the time, she quickly grabbed out her uniform, knowing there was still time to get down to the morgue.<br>A long mirror was on the key table beside the door and Micah tied up her hair neatly, not bothering about makeup and slid on her neat black pants and white shirt.

Knocking on the bathroom door, 'I'm going to the hospital to check out the bodies. Don't go too far.'  
>Once she had her reply Micah scooped up her jacket and hoped into her heels as she walked to the door, wishing she didn't have to see the bodies.<p>

* * *

><p>'Agent Tyler, meet Mr Johnson, Perry, York, Kruger…' the doctor paused at the last two bodies, substantially smaller than the previous, 'and Tom Clark and Martin Adams.'<p>

With her arms folded behind her back, Micah couldn't help but look sadly on at both the young boys, neither older than ten. Looking up at the doctor, who walked back towards her she cleared her throat.  
>'What can you tell me doc?'<p>

His old eyes looked up at her and frowned, Micah holding her gaze as he turned back.  
>'In my report, and the newspapers, all these men died by drowning.' Micah nodded, inspecting a body as the doctor folded his arms.<br>'This is a very minor case for the FBI to be investigating.'  
>Micah nodded, standing back up straight before moving onto the next body, lifting the white sheet further down his chest.<p>

'Yes, it is, but can't argue with the bosses.' She smirked when the doctor scoffed. It had been his day off but when Micah arrived, showing them her badge he had been called in. It did not get this relationship off to a good start.  
>'Before I go, I have one, two inquiries.' The doctor sighed heavily, waiting for Micah to stop moving. Eventually she did, eyes locked on the young boys.<br>They were so small, so young. Who or even what could do this to them?

'You're not suspicious with all these deaths suddenly?'  
>'Peak tourist season and abundant water? No. It isn't the first streak of drownings we have had.'<p>

Kneeling down in the cold ground, Micah studied their pale skin, fingertips tracing over small white marks.  
>'And what are these? They look like bite marks…'<br>'That's because they are.' The man grumbled, folding his arms and Micah took one last look before she stood, frowning at the man for his attitude.  
>'Do we know what caused them?'<br>'We live on the coast with an active marine life. Any number of animals could have tried to figure what it was floating in the water for so long.

Folding her own arms, Micah waited for him to expand, using her best FBI poker face.  
>'My guess would be a seal.'<br>'A seal? I thought they were mainly in California.'  
>The doctor gave Micah an exasperated look at which she couldn't really hide her surprise.<br>'We have the ocean on our door step, agent. Now if you can excuse me; I have work to do.' He gestured to the bodies and Micah nodded, thanking him for his time. As she walked from the morgue, she looked back as he covered the bodies of the children.

They were so young, they didn't even know what life was.

As Micah made her way up and outside, she could smell the rain as it poured down outside. She made a dash for her car, untying her hair as she closed her eyes, listening to the rain as it pounded on her car. It was always soothing to her and as she drove it calmed, enough to allow some sun across the ocean. This place was so hidden from the world but this place held some sort of magic to it.  
>Locking the car behind her, Micah casually made her way down through the hotels garden until she reached the sand of the beach.<p>

It was damp but as Micah sat down, breathing in deep the oceans scent she couldn't care less.  
>She remembered a day long ago that was just like this.<p>

Thunder crashed above her but she didn't even jump, there was no need to be frightened.

_'Why are you scared of the thunder Micah?'_

Wiping her eyes, Micah buried her bare feet under the sand, her hand fiddling with a locket. It never left her and as she ran the pad of her finger around it and over the patterned twist engraved on it, she felt her chest become tight.

_'It sounds mad, like I did something wrong and God is angry.'  
>The man laughed, scooping her up in his arms and gently pushed her hair from her face.<br>'You have done nothing wrong Micah, and you never will.'  
>'How do you know that dad?'<em>

_The smile she received was interrupted by a sudden drop of rain and Micah looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were so low, lighting splitting the sky as rain it suddenly poured down. Micah's mother was beside them quickly, warm hands holding Micah tightly between them both._  
><em>'It's raining!' Micah whimpered, wanting to get out of the rain but her parents just laughed.<em>  
><em>'But why little one? It is only water.'<em>

_There was another clap of thunder and Micah cowered into her father's chest, warm and safe.  
>'You must not be scared Micah, ever.' His hand gripped her small chin, wiping away the rain and tears. 'You will always have us, and God will not be mad at you.'<br>'As long as you eat your vegetables.' Her mother chipped in and with a laugh, Micah held her head back, rain pouring down and the ocean scent filling her nose. _

'_You are never alone, Micah.'_

Lightning cracked the sky and as the waves rolled up on the shore, movement in the corner of her eye made her jump reflectively.  
>Castiel was making his way over to her slowly, taking a seat beside her. His dark brown jacket was zipped up to shield him from the wind, but Micah couldn't feel anything. She didn't want Castiel to be here, but as he gently put his hand on her knee, Micah began to feel that she needed him there.<p>

'What are you doing out here? It's going to pour.'  
>Sniffing, Micah tried to clear her eyes, hoping that Castiel would think it only rain. Not looking at him, she looked at the locket around her neck, opening it to look at the images inside. They were dark, barely visible but Micah knew who the people were. She wasn't the best photographer but she could see the smile in her parents faces.<br>It was different to what she saw little under a week later.

'They were just kids Cass.'  
>He gave a very sad smile, holding his arm over Micah as she leant into him.<br>Warm and safe.

Tenderly he rubbed her arm and Micah felt the rain get heavier, the thunder and waves louder.  
>'Don't worry too much about it Micah. Everything has a time and place, whether it is a hundred years or only ten.'<br>He leant his head on hers lightly, Micah feeling strange that she was being comforted by Castiel. He wasn't meant to see her like this, she was meant to be the one helping him remember, not comforting Micah as she remembered things that was ancient history.

The rain became heavy and Castiel encouraged Micah to her feet. She smiled as Castiel grinned up at the sky; just like she had when she discovered the true beauty of a black storm.  
>He looked back down at her and Micah was lost; even in the dark his eyes were <em>blue<em>.

Taking off his jacket, Castiel held it over Micah but eventually she took his hand, running to some shelter. Micah stumbled as she darted back to get her shoes, Castiel tripped and with a laugh he caught up to her, holding his jacket over them both. The tree wasn't doing much to stop the cold water and Micah huddled closer to Castiel, fingers gripping his blue shirt as she shivered.

'We don't know when we are to die. Some are taken too early, others are saved at the last minute.' He looked down at Micah, who looked up. Hair was messy and she was sure her eyes were puffy from being sad but the way he was watching her, the way he was focused only on her…  
>'That's why we have to make the most of everything now,'<br>Micah didn't know what was happening, they were so close; each breath she had was of ocean, rain and Castiel.

No, there was nothing here. As he just said, he was dying and Micah helped him. That was all he was feeling, all that she was feeling.

Taking a step back, Micah watched as the lighting lit the contours of his face, hair dark from the rain as it stuck to his forehead.  
>'Come on Cass, knowing you you'll catch a cold on me.'<br>Castiel still had a smile, no flinching as the thunder made even the ground tremble or the waves roared in their frightening dance.

Tucking the locket back under her shirt, Micah held out a hand for Castiel to take, ready to sprint back to the hotel. With a firm grip, Castiel took her hand and ran beside her.  
>She wasn't alone. Somewhere her parents were dancing on a beach again and the grip this man had on her hand, it was like nothing she could remember. In that simple gesture, it reminded her, made her feel that she was no longer alone.<br>It didn't matter if tomorrow she was killed by a ghost or even died in her sleep.  
>Right now, she was still here.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it worse than the rest. And forgive me if seals are not in Maine or if they dont bite people, but in my world there is and they do. This keyboard makes me their god :D<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading anyway .<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	13. Lying

**Yes it is a bit late but I was in hospital. So not sure how much sense this chapter is going to make, i'm still a bit drugged up haha  
>Promise they will be better.<strong>

**I do not own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>.<br>_Honesty can keep you safe but if you cannot be trusted, you trap yourself._  
>Proverbs 11:6<br>.

It had been a rough night on the couch, only made easier by the sound of the ocean and rain. It continued even until Micah rolled over, almost falling off. Remaining where she was, she glanced at her phone, checking the time and cancelling the alarm for six in the morning. Not far away she could hear Castiel, mumbling softly in his sleep. She couldn't make out all the words, but she could tell that they were just memories replaying over and over behind his eyelids.  
>At least it wasn't frightened cries like earlier.<p>

It had terrified Micah, jolting awake to find Castiel tangled the sheet, defending himself from an unseen attacker. There was little Micah could do beside hold his arms down, reminding him that she was there and he was safe. After a short time he relaxed, almost exhausted and Micah could feel her own pounding heart.  
>But was he safe?<p>

Micah had found him, beaten and probably dumped in the river to die. What if there were people looking for him, and not to help him? What if they wanted to finish what they started?  
>She had chuckled to herself; that was crazy. Too many late night crime movies, but in a job like this, absolutely anything was possible. All she knew was that both of them had been in the right place at the right time and he was now in her care. She would not relinquish him to anyone until he was fully restored.<p>

Slapping a hand to her forehead, Micah laughed at herself. Again she was talking to him like he was a lost animal.  
>Pushing the pillow up to prop her up comfortably, Micah glanced back through the darkness to see Castiel but he was still, curled up in a deep sleep. It was too early to wake him, he needed his sleep and Micah could feel no hunger as she pulled her laptop onto her lap. A little extra research never did anyone any harm.<p>

* * *

><p>In three hours, the rain had eased away to nothing and a headache had crept up on Micah.<br>With a frustrated groan, she rubbed her temples, slamming the lid of her laptop shut.

Rolling her stiff neck, Micah read over her notes.  
>No major omens, no extremely out of the ordinary deaths, there was nothing.<br>Tossing the notebook onto the floor, Micah leant back in the lounge, eyes catching the stream of sunlight coming through the window.

The blinds opened suddenly, and Micah instinctively flexed to reach her gun. The dark silhouette standing there was still, moving around to face Micah. Feeling her eyes adjust to the bright light, Micah smiled and brought her arm back to rest over her stomach. Stretching out on the lounge, she grinned as Castiel opened the door, allowing a rush of cool air into the room.

'How'd you sleep?' she asked, tossing the blanket over the lounge as she sat up properly, running her fingers through slightly knotted hair. Castiel yawned loudly, stretching and Micah couldn't help but follow down the grey shirt, eyes stopping on the pale skin of his hip. As the shirt lowered back down, Micah tore her eyes away, straightening her own singlet and sweat pants.  
>'Bit rough; I hope you slept alright on the lounge.'<br>With a forced laugh Micah got to her feet, pausing as she took in Castiel. His eyes were bright today, reflecting the sunrise and dark clouds outside before they were reflecting her.

'I've slept in much worst, trust me.'  
>It was six thirty now and taring away from Castiel she opened up the hotel information folder, seeing that breakfast was in an hour.<br>'So what's on today's schedule? '

Ruffling through her bag, Micah pulled out a new clean suit, heading for the bathroom.  
>'Well, first things first, I want breakfast and then we go to the family of the first drowning.'<p>

* * *

><p>'Good morning, my name is Stephanie Tyler and this is my partner Ben Scott.'<br>Micah pulled the badge off her belt, holding it up to the door as the young man inspected them, Castiel showing it briefly before tucking it back into his jacket.

It was as if he had done this before.  
>'Are we able to speak with Mr and Mrs Barrington?'<br>The young man eyed them cautiously before he opened the door, allowing them to step in. Thanking him, Micah quickly took him all in; teenager, possibly nineteen. He was wearing cream cargo pants and a dark blue shirt; tour guide.

'I'm sorry are you heading off somewhere?'  
>'Yeah, work.' Like that he shoved past them, the door slamming shut.<br>Castiel turned around, frowning as he slid his hands into his pockets. Shrugging, Micah quickly took in the expensive house, vases of fresh flowers giving the room a sweat smell.

'I'm sorry about my son…' a man quickly stepped into the lobby, holding out his hand for them to shake. Micah stepped forward, gripping his hand firmly. His dark hair was streaked around his ears with silver and skin weathered by years of sun and water.  
>'Jim hasn't, he hasn't been the same since the accident.'<p>

'I'm agent Scott, this is my partner agent Tyler.' Castiel gestured for Mr Barrington to return to where he had been and he gladly returned to the patio outside. 'We would just like to ask a few questions regarding your son Luke.'  
>Gerard Barrington's shoulders dropped and his eyes averted away to the woman sitting outside. She was overlooking the ocean which stretched before them.<br>Micah was taken aback by the wealth of the family, she wished she had something like this, then again, what would she do all day, and she could bet that these people had not seen and bee everywhere she has been.  
>Not like it was a lot.<p>

As Castiel followed the man out onto the deck, Micah took the few seconds to browse a few framed pictures on the hall table. They seemed happy, two parents and three children. All were smiling but Micah could see straight through it.  
>She had seen enough fractured families in her time to know.<p>

'I'm afraid agents that we cannot tell you anything different to what we have told the police.'  
>Micah joined them outside, nodding weakly as she pushed some hair from her eyes.<br>'We understand that, sir. It's just regulation that we talk to you in person.'  
>Gerard nodded, agreeing as he took a seat, gently taking his wife's hand. She didn't look at them, and Micah raised an eyebrow to Castiel.<p>

'So what did you need to know?'  
>'Your son, Luke,' Castiel said gently, taking a seat. Micah just watched him as the wind picked up slightly, carrying the sand and ocean, 'can you tell us about that morning he disappeared?'<p>

'He is in a better place now.'  
>All attention was given to Mrs Barrington, her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders. She was stunning, but her eyes were not as sad as her husbands. Gerard gripped her hand tighter and she stood, snatching her hand away. He looked hurt but she did nothing except give them a polite nod, straightening her white dress and walking away.<p>

'Victoria... likes to see the positive side of things.'  
>Both men were watching her as she moved up the stairs quickly, Micah seeing her hug a younger woman, her daughter.<p>

'Excuse me, could I use the rest room?' Micah butted in as Castiel began to speak. Lifting his hand, Gerard pointed into the house.  
>'Second door along the hall.'<br>Thanking him, Micah gave Castiel a brief, nervous glance. She trusted he could handle the questioning himself, but she didn't know if she trusted herself in leaving him alone.

Once in the house, Micah pulled out her EMF from her jacket, turning the gadget on and scanning along the hall.  
>Nothing, it didn't even make a noise.<br>Glancing up the stairs, Micah made sure that no one would hear her and made her way up the stairs. All along the walls there were pictures; graduations and birthdays, it was making Micah uneasy. They were trying to make everything seem fine on the outside; the perfect happy family.  
>As if.<p>

Reaching Luke's bedroom, Micah stepped in. No bad feelings, no smell of sulphur, no EMF…  
>This was strange.<br>Her suspicions had been a ghost, maybe it just wasn't linked to this family?

'Who are you?'  
>Spinning around sharply, Micah hid the EMF behind her as she gave a warm smile to a young woman. Rich brown hair was pulled back from her pale face and Micah tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. The girl crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.<br>'I'm Agent Tyler, I was just inspecting your brothers room…'

'I can see that.' She snapped, stepping aside for Micah to exit the room.  
>'I'm sorry for your loss. Your brother seemed to be the bubbly type.' Micah looked into the room again as did the woman, posters of surfing and the ocean covering the walls and figurines of animals across desk tops.<br>'He was. But he is happier now.'

Micah frowned at the girl, holding out her hand to introduce herself.  
>'I'm Nicole.'<br>'Stephanie.'  
>She smiled now, uncomfortable in Micah's presence.<br>'Why are you questioning Gerard? I thought Luke drowned…'  
>Micah began to walk back down the stairs, straightening her jacket.<br>'Well the cause of death has not been determined because we haven't found a body yet.' Micah turned around once at the base of the stairs, Nicole not looking at her in the eye as she took a deep breath.  
>'Do you know anything that could help us?'<p>

Nicole's sharp eyes snapped to her and she pulled her hair over her shoulder.  
>'All I can tell you is that he was lucky to get out of here.'<br>Micah was going to question when Gerard and Castiel entered the room, Castiel moving to stand close to Micah as they looked up at Nicole. She frowned, her arms tightening as she looked away but Micah could see the young girl glance down at Castiel.

'I see you have met my daughter, Nicole.'  
>'I have not met your partner, agent.' She said to Micah, who could feel some sort of anger bubble in her chest.<br>'This is my partner Agent Scott. Thank you all for you time.'  
>Turning, she began to make her way to the door, having to clear her throat to get Castiel to tare his eyes from Nicole and follow her.<p>

The door shut and Micah sighed heavily as she made her way to the car. Spinning her keys around her fingers, Micah couldn't help but chuckle as Castiel loosened his tie, taking off his jacket as the sun beat down between the clouds.  
>'What?'<br>'Jail bait. You weren't seriously-'  
>Castiel cleared his throat now and got into the passenger's seat, Micah rolling her eyes and following.<br>'No, I was not Micah. I was just thinking, one day I would like to have a wife and kids, a nice house. I don't think I ever had that.'

Sadly Micah looked across to the man next to her, he was so lost in thought that Micah had to nudge him as she pulled back out onto the road.  
>'I'm sorry. If you want to stare at pretty girls go ahead.'<br>Castiel smirked, locking his eyes on her.  
>'Jealous?'<p>

Scoffing, Micah focused on the road, trees lining the streets and with a colour that looked almost like they were on fire.  
>Micah was sure her cheeks were on fire.<br>'Course not,' she rolled her head to give Castiel a cheeky grin, 'nothing to be jealous of.'  
>Castiel didn't seemed offended, he just looked down at his not book and Micah looked away, turning on her music.<p>

Was she jealous?  
>No, she couldn't be.<br>She wasn't.  
>Could be.<br>Was.

* * *

><p>It was as they were walking back into the hotel, discussing what Micah had found; nothing, and the basic stuff that Castiel had got out of the man.<br>Micah was not watching where she was walking and hit something hard, instinctively ready to fight but when she looked down and saw a mop of grey hair, she paused.

'You, you're the police detective?'  
>Sharing a nervous glance with Castiel, she squatted to be eye level with the old lady, who watched them both with an incredibly sharp eye.<br>'No ma'am, FBI agents.' Micah pulled out her badge, showing it to her but she waved it away.  
>'Whatever you are, I want to speak with you.'<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Micah shuffled on her feet.  
>'About what?'<br>'Not out here. In there.' She pointed a bony finger towards the bar and Micah smiled. This was her type of grandmother.  
>Standing up, Micah went to push the wheel chair but again she waved her hand, gesturing for Castiel to push.<br>'Make the man do some work, dear. It was once impolite in my day to see…'  
>She continued to babble on about one of her experiences, Micah holding the door open and sharing a quiet laugh with Castiel.<p>

Once in the bar, Micah gestured to a table in the far corner, the window large and sharing some of the late mornings light. The bar tender greeted them, the lady ordering for a shot of whiskey and judging by the way the bar tender rolled his eyes, it was not something unusual.  
>'Two coffees, one black the other white.'<p>

Taking a seat, Micah gave her attention to the old woman.  
>'To start off with, I am agent Tyler and this is my partner-'<br>'Dear, I would like to speak with you using your Christian name.'  
>Micah smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 'Stephanie, and this is my partner Ben. Now what did you need to tell us?'<p>

Drinks were placed in front of them and Micah took a sip of her coffee, watching as the old lady drank her shot in one go. With a sigh she put the glass on the table with a slap, eyes closed as she thought.

'Please to meet you both, I'm Majorette Thomas. Call me Maggie. Now I know you are here to inspect those murders…'  
>'Ma'am, they were not murders. They were accidents.' Castiel spoke, only to receive a very dangerous glare.<br>'Interrupting when a woman is speaking was also not a common act when I was younger.'  
>Sinking back in his chair, Castiel was not sure what to do and Micah grinned, stepping in to save him.<p>

'What makes you think they were murders, Maggie?'  
>Old eyes looked from Castiel to Micah and she wondered how much those eye had seen.<br>'Because there is something in the water.'  
>She began to look frightened, eyes wondering off to the shore not far away beyond the window.<br>'There is something evil in those waters, old and angry.'

Micah leant forward, listening intently. Old people always knew things that others didn't, they could see and hear much more than what people gave the credit for.  
>'What is in the water?'<br>'I have never seen it, nor heard it but I know that it is there, it is alive and it will not stop until it is satisfied.' She snapped her eyes back to Micah, frowning as she shakily twisted her hands.  
>'It took my husband, four years ago. He was not the first and obviously not the last. We need something more than police or FBI to save these people, whatever it is, it is not human.'<p>

Castiel and Micah shared a glance.  
>They were more than police or FBI.<p>

'Well, Mrs Thomas.' Micah stood, leaving her coffee on the table and Maggie looked up at them both, eyes suddenly wide and hurt.  
>'You think I'm old and nutty, just like everyone else, don't you?'<br>Micah gently patted the ladies thin shoulder, who was gazing out at the ocean, possibly thinking of her husband. Micah hated having to do this, but she couldn't let their cover slip this early.  
>'These deaths are simply accidents. If you think of anything else, please let us know.' Castiel said, giving her a weak smile.<p>

'Perhaps you should cut down on the morning liquor shots.'  
>Stepping around the wheel chair, Micah bowed her head slightly to the bar tender as they left, Micah not stopping as she moved up the stairs, Castiel stepping two at a time to catch up to her.<p>

'You alright?'  
>Micah pulled out her key, shoving it into the door and walking in, tossing off her jacket and kicking off her shoes.<br>'Fine.'  
>Hands on her hips, she was thinking of what the grandmother said and she spun around, ready to pick up her jacket again. Castiel held up his hands, shutting the door firmly behind him and moved towards Micah.<br>'Slow down. I'm hungry and we can go over what we found.'  
>'I found nothing, Cass. I would have already spoken with others and left. If it wasn't for the grandmother and the fact that that man was lying to us…'<p>

Castiel sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him and Micah flung herself into the spot beside him, resting her head back and untying her hair.  
>They were looking at nothing, sitting in silence and Micah couldn't help but think of Castiel. For three weeks now they had been each other's company and Micah had found very little out about him.<br>His favourite colour was green, he preferred classical music and he was a religious man.

More than once she had seen him praying, asking the father why this had happened to him. And now today, she found out he preferred young brunet women. Not that she cared, they had nothing in common besides the fact that they both were hunters. Her favourite colours were red, silver and blue, her favourite music anything that had a good beat and she was not religious.

So why did she feel like she was caring more than she should?  
>No, as she looked at Castiel who was looking into the well-stocked mini fridge, asking if she wanted a sandwich, Micah would just keep having to lie to herself that she didn't feel anything for Castiel. He would leave sooner or later, return to his old life if it didn't catch up to him first.<br>She would be alone again.  
>Not that it bothered her, she would go on telling herself she was never truly alone and had feelings for no one…<br>She would only be lying to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for being late with the updates and crappy quality but I shall resume things as normal. If anyone has any requests for a chapter or an idea they would like to see for Castiel or even my Micah, let me know. I am really more than happy to give you guys what you want to read.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	14. Admiration

**I do not own supernatural, only Micah.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_In everything give thanks: for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus concerning you._  
>Thessalonians 5:18<br>.

Castiel never knew how to act around Micah.  
>One day she will just want him to speak, about anything he could remember or even how he felt but then the next she would want silence, to be left alone.<p>

Right now he could understand.  
>She was sitting at the table, hair twisted around her fingers as she read over some documents on the laptop. He had known her for only a few weeks, but already he knew what that meant. He found it amazing that she could become so immersed in her research; forget completely about the world around her. But there still was something she reserved to mind her surroundings, the gun only a finger flex away.<p>

This wasn't even a job, she wasn't paid or hired to do this. Micah just did it.  
>Although Castiel did not fully understand how she got the money to travel and live, he couldn't find himself to care as much as he thought he should. Fake names and jobs… it was all complicated and could get her in some serious trouble, but yet she continued to do so, continued to help other people that would never know the truth about who or what she is. Castiel could only hope that whoever he was, he had been a good man.<p>

There was a sharp moan and Castiel sat up on the lounge, looking over to Micah who was stretching her back. Once she relaxed back into the kitchen chair, Micah tugged on her hair again briefly before shutting her laptop lid.  
>'Have you got anything?'<br>Castiel looked at the books strewed across the coffee table and floor, all on the history of Castine, Maine.

'Not much. There was a war in eighteen twelve, still some historical remains but there is nothing standing out about drownings.'  
>Castiel gave his attention back to Micah who sighed heavily with a frown. It marred her face and Castiel wished she didn't do that, he liked her smile better.<br>'Why are we looking at war records?'  
>Running a hand through her hair, Micah leant her elbows on the table as she watched Castiel.<p>

'Because, all of these drownings, when a spirit is disturbed or even just is, they kill people the same way they died. Normally they have a type, those that caused their death or bad people or whatever. But all these killings started about eleven years ago.'  
>She dragged a hand down her face, closing her eyes as she thought.<br>'This one just seems to be going after men, I can't find any connection between them. One is a ten year old kid the other is an English post office man tourist.'

'What if it isn't a spirit?'  
>Micah opened her eyes again, fixed on Castiel and he could see her thoughts racing through her memory, her knowledge.<br>'What else could it be…?'

She was silent for a while again, Castiel closing the books and stacking them neatly. Micah stood, gathering her rubbish from lunch and shoved it in the bin. Castiel followed her, wondering what she was planning on doing.  
>'Grab your jacket if you want to come,' she smiled, slipping on her shoes and patting down her black dress pants as Castiel straightened his tie and made sure his badge was tucked safely into his jacket, 'let's go find out what lives in the water.'<p>

* * *

><p>The small dock creaked as Micah and Castiel walked to the old tourist information building. It was propped up out of the cold water by only a few thick logs, most of it corroded away by the sea water.<p>

Nervously, Castiel followed Micah over the threshold and into the shabby hut. Out of the cold winds, Castiel shook his hair free from some water, glancing around the dusty book shelves and tourist items. Micah went straight to the counter, opening her badge to the large man behind the desk. He took the badge from her hand, studying it but Castiel was looking out of the grubby window, the water beneath and around them moving calmly.

Tearing his eyes from the view, he concentrated on Micah as she questioned the man, holding up images of those who had died, asking if they had been here.  
>'Yeah, I recognise these two. Here last week they were, shame what happened to them. Best to see Jimmy about that one.'<p>

'_You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now Jimmy.'  
>Castiel was kneeling on the ground, small fine hand gripping the dying mans hair in front of him. His hair. Eyes scanned him, pausing over the bullet wound in his abdomen. He was dying, he couldn't save him.<br>'Claire?'  
>'She's with me now. She's chosen.' The man, Jimmy groaned, blood filling his mouth and staining his pale skin as it spilled over. The pain in his eyes was real, physical and yet, Castiel could sense the pain in Jimmy's heart. His daughter was special to him, but Castiel had a duty to uphold.<br>'It is in her blood as it is in yours.'  
>'Please Castiel, you need to take me.' He cried, slouching further down the wall. Castiel could sense his life fading rapidly, and for a moment, Castiel was going to say no.<br>'Take me, please.'  
>'I want to make sure you understand…you won't die, or age. This last year's been painful for you? Picture hundreds, thousand more like it.'<br>A hand gripped his arm, bloody and weak but Jimmy moved, squeezing tightly as his eyes glared up at him.  
>'Doesn't matter. Just take me!'<br>He gasped, slipping slightly as his grip slackened. Castiel could almost feel panic; he had to make a choice. It would be unwise to take Jimmy as a vessel again, but his daughter was not as strong as Jimmy was. Plus, he didn't think he could live with the fact that he ignored a dying man's last wish.  
>'As you wish.'<em>

'Cass?'  
>The voice was soft, almost a whisper and Castiel snapped out of it, blinking as a bright light filled his vision. Realising he was still standing by the window, Castiel cleared his throat, trying to straighten his thoughts but still seem normal when all he wanted to do was buckle over, gasp for breath as a sick feeling swam in his stomach, right throughout his body.<br>'Hey whoa, what's wrong?' Micah gasped, holding his shoulders as he swayed.

Closing his eyes, he tried to block out what he had just seen, try to hide from the gold light but it was everywhere.  
>Calming himself, Castiel stood straight, fixing steady eyes on Micah as he gave a weak smile.<br>'I'm fine, just, remembered something.'  
>Micah understood but the large man by the desk rolled his eyes, tuning his radio onto some station as he pretended they weren't there.<p>

Micah released his shoulders, nodding faintly before she led him back out onto the deck. Castiel breathed in deep, reminding himself that whatever it was that just happened, it was in the past. He wasn't bleeding to death, and whoever Jimmy was… he wasn't here now. Castiel just had to be grateful that he had Micah standing beside him.

'What was that?'  
>Castiel looked down at Micah. It was only now that he realised she was quiet tall, almost reaching his height. Shaking his head quickly, Castiel reassured her that he was fine, it was just an old memory of a day he had been fishing. Micah gave him a look, not believing him but didn't push the matter, that Castiel was thankful for.<p>

'Any way, they guy in there said to question Jim, the Barrington's eldest son. He works here most days, tour guide. Takes people along the coast for an hour.'  
>Just as she said that, a boat pulled up on the dock, rocking on the waves as it was tied to the dock. A few people jumped off, laughing and chatting about their trip. Looking up at the sky, it was growing darker again and Castiel shivered as wind began to howl around them.<p>

'Mr Barrington.'  
>Micah moved to the edge of the dock, holding her badge up for the young man to see it. He was securing the large rope, frowning as he realised who they were.<br>'Right, the agents from this morning. What do you want?'  
>Castiel was going to move and stand beside Micah when he heard soft footfalls. Curiously he turned around, surprised to see Nicole.<p>

Wrapped in a dark blue shawl, she smiled when she saw him and moved down onto the dock. She seemed nervous as she looked at the water but when she stood in front of Castiel, it washed away and she smiled at him.  
>'Agent Scott, nice to see you again.'<br>'And you, Miss Barrington.'  
>She chuckled and Castiel almost felt captivated by her smile. Soft brown hair whipped around her face before she delicately hooked it around an ear, brown eyes bright as she leant casually on the railing.<br>'Nicole, please.'  
>Castiel nodded, organising his thoughts to actually question her rather than stare.<p>

'What brings you down here?'  
>She looked over his shoulder to where Jim and Micah stood, 'picking him up. I could do with the walk.'<br>They remained in silence for a short while, Nicole gazing out over the water as Castiel found himself trying to commit her to memory. Wait, why was he doing that?  
>'I am sorry about your brother.'<br>Nicole was upset by that but she smiled ever so slightly, looking back down at the water as it lapped at the pillars.  
>'The sea gives and the sea takes.'<p>

Nicole shrieked suddenly, stumbling back from the rail and Castiel wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her. She trembled, fingers hooking into his shirt as he leant over to see what the noise was.

Water was splashing violently and he almost laughed when the seal paused, floating in the water. Large brown eyes were watching him carefully and Castiel was watching the creature with as much caution. Turning back to Nicole, he rested a hand on her shoulder as she panted, the creature obviously surprising her before he was pulled back.

'What the hell do you think you're doing with Nicole?'  
>Jim was glaring at him, and Castiel raised an eyebrow, confused.<br>A fist was ready to strike him, Castiel ready to return it but blonde hair was suddenly in front of him.  
>'Knock it off, Mr Barrington.'<br>Micah took a step forward to get some distance between the two men. Jim shoved Micah forcefully and Castiel was ready for Micah to lose her temper and strike back but instead she put her hand behind her, fingers hooking around her gun.  
>'Good day, Mr Barrington.' She hissed and Jim scoffed, snatching his sisters wrist and marched from the dock.<p>

Nicole didn't resist, but she did not break her gaze from Castiel until she was well out of sight.  
>'What happened?' Micah rounded on Castiel now but he knew the anger in her voice was not to him.<br>Looking back down into the dark water, the seal was gone but the heavy clouds were rolling back in, carrying with it a promise of another storm. The water became vicious, and Castiel shivered, watching as Micah tilted her head slightly, looking beyond the edge of the dock.

She was stunning as she remained still, locked in concentration and blonde hair trailing behind her in the wind but the horror in her eyes became too real as she ripped off her jacket.

'Help me!'

Castiel snapped his head in the direction of the faint plea for help, running with Micah to the edge of the jetty. It was hard to see anything in the dark water, but they could hear the man.  
>Spotting a white shirt, Castiel pointed, Micah kicking off her shoes.<br>At first Castiel thought she was running back to get help from the man inside, but she stopped, facing Castiel again as she sprinted.

'Micah!'  
>Leaping, she arched in the air before she sliced into the choppy water.<br>Panic engulfed Castiel's entire being, dropping her jacket before he fell to his own knees, eyes scanning every inch of the surface. Getting to his feet, he ran back to the large man in the hut, shouting at him to phone an ambulance; which he did, much out of shock.

Castiel thought about getting the boat out there to help but he had no idea how to drive a car let alone a boat. So he was left waiting on the dock praying that at least Micah would be alright.  
>Just as the dread began to set in, something broke the surface not far away and Castiel was relieved to see Micah, holding a man to her chest as she struggled to stay afloat. A few time she vanished again under the surface but Castiel tossed a long rope, heaving her in.<p>

Once the man was pulled onto the jetty, Castiel heaved Micah out of the water, wanting her to lie down and catch her breath but she pushed his hands away. Leaning over the middle aged man, she pressed down on his chest, breathing into his mouth as she told him over and over to breathe.  
>Footsteps thundered down the jetty, and Castiel stood out of the way, pulling Micah with him as the ambulance men and woman began to do their thing.<p>

Micah was shivering badly in his arms and Castiel held her tighter, rubbing his hands up and down her thin arms. Micah didn't say anything, just watched as the man was strapped onto a board and hurried away. A few men came up to Micah, offering her a blanket but she shoved it away, saying she was fine.

'Seriously, I'm fine Cass.' She mumbled, thanking him as he draped her jacket over her. Her eyes were bright with adrenalin, shivering as the wind continued to bellow around them. It didn't move her hair, it was a tangled wet mess down her back and across her eyes but Castiel had never seen her more beautiful.

He didn't know what to say or do, simply walked beside her as she made her way back along the jetty. Castiel was amazed by Micah, so selfless in everything she did. She risked her own life to help the man, to help Castiel and all the people before them. Did she expect anything in return?  
>No, she didn't even have a head full of pride with what she was doing, hell she was asking if he was alright.<p>

Again Castiel thanked whoever was listening that it was Micah who had found him and as she watched her as they drove back to the hotel, he realised that his admiration for Micah may be becoming something so much deeper, he just didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, so much going on in my head for ideas but then i have nothing at the same time. Any way, not sure when the next chapter will be up, promise it wont be long.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	15. Gift

_.  
>Do not neglect to do good and to share what you have, for such sacrifices are pleasing to God.<em>  
>Hebrews 13:16<br>.

'Are you serious?'  
>Castiel was startled awake, groaning as he felt joints crack when he rolled over on the lounge.<br>'Ok, thank you for getting back to me.'  
>With a click she shut her mobile and Castiel had his legs shaken.<br>'Come on, can't sleep all day.'

Sitting up, Castiel tangled his fingers in knotted hair as he blinked the grit away. It was a broken night's sleep but at least there were no strange names or images from his dreams causing him a headache like previous mornings.  
>That's all they were, strange dreams weren't they?<p>

Something hit the back of his head, making him flinch. More alert now, he swung his legs to put his legs to put his feet on the ground, pulling the jacket from around his neck. Micah was drinking her coffee, the bitter rich aroma filling his nose. In response his stomach rumbled and Castiel stood, stretching out. He noticed the bed was unslept in, looking to Micah only to see dark bags forming under her eyes. He was straightening his pants and getting ready to change when Micah caught his eyes.

Pale light green eyes fell on him and Castiel smiled softly.  
>'Morning. Casual dress?'<br>Getting to her feet, Micah gathered her hair behind her, tying it neatly as Castiel rummaged through his backpack to pull out dark jeans and a clean red shirt. Not bothering with a shower he stripped off his shirt, noticing Micah turn away, trying to distract herself.

'Yep. I have a hunch that this kid has something to do with this.'  
>Castiel agreed, sliding on his dark brown jacket and neatening his hair before moving to stand beside her.<br>'So we're going to…'  
>'Interview the teacher.'<br>Nodding, he moved out the door as Micah shut it with a soft thud, slipping the key into her pocket.

'We have time for breakfast?'  
>'You mean lunch.' Micah laughed, tossing her car keys in her hands. Raising an eyebrow, Castiel looked around for a clock, Micah flipping her phone open to show him twelve thirty. It felt as though he had only slept five minutes.<br>'Why didn't you wake me?'  
>'You were tired. It was the first night I didn't hear you cry out.'<br>Castiel didn't know what to say so remained silent, thoughts trying to think back over all the nights he had been dreaming. He didn't recall ever crying out, but now he could see the dark ring forming around Micah's eyes.

Once they got to the car, Micah looked up at the heavy black clouds, pulling a face as she opened the door.  
>'Was hoping for a walk.'<p>

Sliding into the seat, Castiel rubbed his eyes and groaned as his stomach grumbled. Micah chuckled beside him, starting the car and pulling out into the quiet street.  
>They were silent, her rock music playing quietly enough that all Castiel could hear was the beat.<br>'We'll stop and get you something just up here… I could so with something to eat to.'  
>Micah sneezed, rubbing her nose as she cleared her throat.<br>'Sounds like I'm the one getting the cold.'

Castiel shared her laugh, but for some reason he couldn't keep the cheerful mood.  
>'Micah, what you did yesterday…'<br>A hand was in his face, eyes glaring on the road as she continued to drive.  
>'No. I did what was needed.' She dropped her hand, glancing at him briefly before sighing. 'Guy died anyway.'<br>There was a hint of disappointment in her face, but whether it was for a waste of effort or just the death of the man Castiel wasn't sure. But even from what he knew of Micah over the past weeks, she would not be one to think that giving someone a chance of life would be a waste of effort.

'How did he die?'  
>Breathing in heavily, Micah parked the car on the street, hands falling into her lap.<br>'They found traces of a sedative in his system, enough to knock out three men plus, both his legs were broken. '  
>Stepping out of the car, Castiel zipped his jacket up from the cool wind, waiting for Micah to join him as they walked into the café.<br>'And get this, all over his arms and legs… seal bites.'  
>Castiel frowned, ordering something to go as he frowned at Micah.<br>'Seal bites?'

Micah nodded, grinning a strange grin. Castiel thanked the waitress for his sandwich, Micah sipping at another coffee. Castiel ran over everything he had heard and everything he had seen.  
>'Where you saved him, a seal was there no that long before he called for help.' They moved back out to the car again, Castiel swallowing a mouthful as his mind tried to find a link between all the information. It was linked, he knew it was.<br>'And Jim was the last boat out there. Could have thrown the man over.'  
>'Surely someone would notice a guy being tossed from the boat?' Micah curled her lip, holding her coffee as they returned to the road.<p>

'What motive would he have for killing?'  
>Micah thought about it, Castiel watching as those eyes narrowed and he was sure if she could, she would be twirling the hair around her fingers.<br>'You said that Mr Barrington was a house call doctor?' Castiel nodded, watching as the rain began to lightly fall again. 'Well Jim could have had easy access to the sedatives, and he was within the area when the man was found. Eager to leave to… maybe he thought he had something to do with his brother's disappearance? Got what he needed and got rid of him.'

'We'll have to wait, he is talking with the local police currently. Waiting for a lawyer.' She snorted, getting back out of the car and quickly taking a bite of his lunch he followed Micah, his badge in his pocket as he studied the school before him. It wasn't much, kids running in from the rain as class started again.  
>'Dam it.' Micah mumbled. 'Was hoping to get this guy on his lunch break.'<p>

Once inside, it wasn't hard to find their way and Micah knocked on the gentleman's office.  
>'Mr Frier? Agent Stephanie Tyler and my partner Ben Scott.'<br>The aged man stood, resting his glasses on the desk, inviting them in.  
>'Yes, please. Come in and take a seat.'<br>Castiel slid his badge back into his pocket, observing the small dark room as he sat in the chair beside Micah, facing the balding man as he leant back in his chair.  
>'Lucky I am late for lunch today.' He chuckled and Castiel nudged his head towards the man, letting Micah take control of this questioning.<p>

Instead he tried to take in as much as he could from the man. It wasn't hard, he was a well-educated man with many years of teaching experience; history. It was all on his walls, framed in gold and silver.  
>'Thank you for seeing us on short notice. We just have a few questions about Luke Barrington.'<br>The man sighed sadly and Castiel could see the remorse on the man's face.  
>'Damn tragedy that. That boy was one of my best students.'<br>'And that was history…?  
>He nodded, turning a book around for them to face. It was a large book, tags hanging from the edges to mark pages of relevance.<br>'Ancient history and legends, great course but not a lot of the students are into that sort of thing,' he winked at Castiel who lifted the book, opening to a few pages, 'more interested in computers now days.'

As Castiel turned through the book, scanning over a few of the pages marked, he couldn't help but notice that they were all along the same lines; mythical creatures and lore's.  
>'This was Luke's book?' Castiel asked, looking up from the scribble of writing in empty spaces and columns. The teacher nodded, finishing his answer to Micah who gave Castiel a curious look.<br>'Could you think of any reason why he would want to run away or…'  
>Mr Frier shook his head quickly, a hand rising to stop Micah from speaking.<br>'There was nothing wrong with that boy. He was a bright student, and with parents who loved him. It might have been hard with a brother and sister that were only half related but there was no reason why he would just vanish. It isn't like him.'

He gave both of them a nervous glance, leaning in towards them.  
>'He wasn't kidnapped was he?'<br>'Why would you say that Mr Frier?' Castiel asked.  
>He leant back just as quick as he had forward, rubbing his receding hair line.<br>'It's just that with all these drownings the past couple of years and disappearances, it wouldn't surprise many of us if he washed up on the shore line within the week.'  
>Castiel dropped his eyes from the man, disappointed that he could speak in such a way but then again, in such a small place things would be taken more casually.<p>

'You said half brother and sister. You mean Nicole and Jim?'  
>The man nodded, fiddling with a pen before making eye contact again with Micah and Castiel.<br>'It is not my place to speak but ten years ago Mr Barrington's wife died, drowned on a regular morning swim. It left only Gerard and Jim but not even a month later he was married again to Victoria.' He took a breath, coughing and moving the pen further away from him. 'Her daughter came across no long after from England and within six months Luke was born.'

Micah shared a glance with Castiel, raising an eyebrow and Castiel committed the new information to memory. A bell rang and Mr Frier groaned, his unopened container of tuna and salad still untouched on the desk beside him.  
>'Thank you for your time Mr Frier, sorry about interrupting your short lunch.'<br>Micah stood as well as Castiel, shaking the teachers hands.  
>'Do you mind if I hang onto this?' Castiel held up the used book and the teacher bowed his head in agreement.<br>'I have it all up here.' He pointed a finger to his temple smiling.

As they were stepping out into the corridor, Mr Frier called out to them.  
>'You said, if I knew any reason why Luke would want to run away….'<br>Curious and interested, Micah and Castiel leant in together, ears sharp over the sudden thunder of kids running through the halls.  
>'I don't know what his early childhood was like or how his parents treated him, but on his hands,' he held up a hand of his own, running a finger down the side of one on his other hand, 'each finger had a scar down on either side. I just hope that the poor lad wasn't mistreated by the parents.'<p>

A few students ran into his office, ignoring the two strangers talking to him. Both Micah and Castiel nodded, turning to walk back out to the car. It was pouring again, but Castiel could only look down at the book.  
>'Why keep the book? Want to join the course?' Castiel ignored the jibe, just unfocused his eyes to study the elegant book. It was heavy, like it held all the answers and as Micah mumbled something about going into the shop for a few things, Castiel read every page as to find the link between the clues.<p>

* * *

><p>'A selkie.'<br>Micah raised an eyebrow as she walked back towards him from the shop. Tossing a bag in his direction, Castiel lifted himself from leaning on the car and sat back down in the passenger's seat, the book still open in his hands as he read through, confirming what he just said.  
>'Selkie. Basically it a seal that can shed its skin and become human.'<br>Micah frowned, looking between him, the book and the road. He could almost hear her thoughts ticking over time and Castiel grinned, closing the book.

'It is just a guess, but all through the book pages to do with animals morphing into people, the ocean or seals has been marked.'  
>Micah slowly nodded her head, leaning back in her seat as she twisted the blonde hair around her finger again.<br>'Best lead we have. Think I saw a movie on one when I was a kid.' She laughed and Castiel rolled his eyes. Whatever they were dealing with, Micah knew it was related to the boy and Castiel knew that it was related to the ocean.

Back in the hotel room, Micah kicked off her shoes, rummaging through the shopping bag and pulling out some beer and packed food.  
>'Could I use your laptop? I want to find out as much as I can about selkies.'<br>Lips around a beer already, Micah nodded and curled a finger to encourage him over. Leaning over the back of the chair, he gently took from Micah's hands a small silver mobile.  
>'I can't have you running around without one. I'll give you my number in a minute.'<p>

Taking the gift, Castiel smiled as sat down at the table, waiting for the computer to turn on as he watched Micah. Something sad fell over her and she looked at her hand before slipping off a ring. Standing slowly, she came over to Castiel and handed him a necklace. On it was the ring.

'I want you to have this.'  
>Meeting her eyes, Castiel opened his palm, the necklace lowered into his hands. The gold chain was fine and the ring a mix of silver and gold, engravings forming shapes that reminded him of palms.<p>

'_Don't lose it.'_

He blinked away the memory, his head forming a headache that he knew would be worse if he allowed that memory through.  
>'Where did you get it?'<br>Micah shrugged her shoulders.  
>'A boy gave it to me once. I saved him from a spirit, but he lost his parents. It was a thank you, he said it represents victory or something.'<p>

Castiel pushed it around his palm for a while before holding it up to Micah for her to take it back but she shook her head.  
>'No I can't accept this Micah, it was a gift to you.'<br>'And now it is one for you. I just, really want you to have it.  
>'I need to return the favour, but I have nothing.'<p>

Micah shook her head, blonde hair cascading around her neck and face. Castiel just wanted to push it away; he wanted to see completely the soft blush on her face as she leant forward, picking it up and slipping it over his head. It rested neatly against his chest and Castiel could feel true acceptance fill him.  
>'No, Cass, you have you. You don't need to be anyone else. Just be you and that is enough for me.'<p>

She was so close as she stared at him. He couldn't tare his eyes from her. He wanted to lean forward, to close the distance between them, but was that the right thing to do?  
>Micah smirked, stepping back and waving a hand before picking up her beer and Luke's book of lore, collapsing onto the couch.<br>'Don't sprain yourself. It's like you never received a gift before.' She mocked, but Castiel could feel that it was a weak jibe.

Looking down at the necklace, Castiel smiled to himself.  
>He would be himself, he didn't even know himself but he would try for Micah. She sacrificed so much for others, he would do anything in his power to make Micah realise that she could also simply be herself around him.<br>That would be enough for Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Uneventful again, sloppy and gay but hey, it can't all be fun and action haha but getting closer to the end of the hunt.<br>Any recomendations for another hunt? Going to start easing into the main plot soon, so get ready haha  
>Next update soon I hope .<br>Thanks for reading and all your reviews, much love.**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	16. Hate

**Well I hope everyone has had or is having a merry christmas! I'm not christmassy myself but this years isnt bad. I did try to have more than one chapter up as a present for you all but I got caught up trying to catch the chicken for dinner haha**

**I do not own supernatural**

* * *

><p>.<br>_Wrath is cruel, and anger is outrageous; but who is able to stand before envy?_  
>Proverbs 27:4<br>_.  
><em>

If only looks could kill.  
>But then Micah guessed there would not be a lot of people left in the world, so maybe it was a good thing that they didn't. God only knew how many times over Micah would be dead.<br>She only wished she had some excuse to rip Castiel away from Nicole.

The way she stood so close to him with comfort, like she had known him for years, battering her eyes, fiddling with her dark chocolate hair to the point where Micah was ready to cut off her hair and poke her eyes out with own fingers. Did she not feel any sort of discomfort with the fact Micah was standing little less than five feet away?

And Cass… Micah saved her hardest glare for him. Of course she had no right to be angry at him; he was his own man, nothing to Micah at all. She didn't care who he talked to, who it was that ran their hand down his suit covered arm…  
>The urge to step between them was over powering and Micah was grateful that Mr Barrington came down the stairs.<br>Who was Micah kidding; she could feel the jealousy seething from her pores but jealous of what?

'Agent Tyler; how nice to see you again and your partner.'  
>There was a sharp edge to his words and Micah forced a grin, noticing how Nicole stepped away from Castiel with a glance from her father.<br>'Yes, we would like to speak with your son Jim.'  
>His angry sigh and quick movements to cross his arms across his chest showed Micah that he was being defensive… that he knew exactly what was going on.<p>

'I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, he isn't here.' His eyes narrowed on Micah and she raised an eyebrow. Glancing at Nicole, Micah saw the way she dropped her eyes from them, even from Castiel, holding a hand to her forehead to keep herself hidden. These people were not very good and shielding their guilt.  
>'Any idea where he would be?' Castiel queried, stepping closer beside Micah.<p>

Light glimmered from around his neck and Micah focused on the chain just beneath his collar. He was wearing the necklace she had given him the night before. It lifted some of her spirits, that she wasn't just some stranger giving him presents like a stranger giving candy to a kid. She couldn't pin point exactly why she had given it to him, it just really felt like the right thing to do.

'Hiding more than likely; you officers haven't given him, or us a rest since that man died.'  
>'He was murdered, sir and sedated with drugs that could be found in your cupboard.'<br>Mr Barrington spread his arms apart, 'go look for yourself if you must but I really want you people out of my house!'

Micah was ready to argue, to fight back but Castiel wrapped a hand around her wrist, gently tugging her back to the door.  
>'Thank you for your time, Mr Barrington… Nicole.'<p>

Micah was busy trying to hide her snarl when she saw the wife at the top of the stairs. She was watching them carefully.  
>'Before we go,' Micah said, snatching her hand back from Castiel, who kept the door open, a cold breeze creeping through, 'have any of you heard of a selkie?'<p>

Everyone in the house seemed to freeze and Micah saw how the air around them became thick and harder to breathe.  
>Oh yeah, they knew what they were hunting.<br>Mr Barrington shook his head, yelling about how stupid the question was but she didn't miss the look passed between Nicole and Victoria.  
>'What the hell has that got to do with anything?' he bellowed in anger and Micah raised her hands slowly, stepping out of the house.<br>'An old lady in town mentioned something about a selkie doing these killings… just asking in case it meant anything to you or your son…'

The anger in Mr Barrington's face was turning a violent red and Micah raised an eyebrow at his sudden hostility.  
>'You should not listen to the ramblings of an old alcoholic woman. They speak nonsense. Oh and please do not look for my son, he has done nothing wrong. We are all suffering at the moment; it would be nice if we could just get some peace.'<br>With that the door was slammed on Micah and Castiel, who was already walking casually back to the car.

'That was successful.' Castiel grumbled, leaning back in his seat and loosening his tie. Micah sat behind the wheel, eyes locked on the ocean as it thrived, rushing towards the shore before receding back.  
>'No that was rather good.' She turned and grinned at Castiel, pulling out onto the street. She didn't drive too far before she turned, parking under a tree. The large house was before them and Micah saw Castiel watch her carefully from the corner of her eyes.<p>

'They know exactly where Jim is, and what is going on. Did you bring the book?'  
>Castiel frowned, looking at the house with Nicole obviously on his mind but then lifted the book, bits of paper and notes sticking out from his night of research.<br>'Right, tell me what you found.'

* * *

><p>'A seal that can become human.'<br>Micah crossed her arms as she sunk in the seat, eyes still watching the house and a cold coffee between her legs. Castiel nodded, spreading the paper of the dash as he handed her some images.  
>His writing was scribble on all the pages but Micah smirked; hers was probably no better.<p>

'Not the strangest you've hear I'm sure.'  
>Castiel gave a nervous smile before Micah looked down at the image; a woman stepping out of a seal skin.<p>

'Legends have it that certain seals, selkies can shed their skin and become human on the shores of a full moon.'  
>'But what has that got to do with the killings?'<br>Micah thought back to the day she leapt into the freezing water to save the man. There were seals everywhere, biting and trying to pull him down.  
>'The seals,' she mumbled, trying to see how that would fit in, 'they were trying to drown that man I tried to save.'<p>

Castiel frowned now, turning the pages to find a paragraph that he read out to her.  
>'In most lore, fishermen would find the skin of the selkie along the rocks and rock pools. Once they have this skin, the selkie; mainly beautiful women are powerless and often forced to marry and live among the humans. She cannot return to the sea without her skin.'<p>

Micah shook her head, what was with people messing around with old magic and the supernatural?  
>'That still doesn't tell us why they are killing…' Micah ran a thumb over her lower lip, but snapped her hand down to her car as she saw someone walking from the house.<br>Nicole was moving quickly, hurrying down the path. Micah smirked again, Castiel gathering his books and paper as she followed her, keeping a safe distance.

Nicole turned, disappearing five minutes in down the side of a building. The coast was close, the roar of the ocean powerful as Micah stopped the car.  
>Castiel looked almost sad and Micah just shrugged her shoulders when he looked at her.<br>'I knew one of them had to know.'

She got out of the car, opening her trunk to see her organised boot. Guns were settled neatly in cases and she pushed her rosary out of the way as it dangled over her duffle bag. She didn't know what she needed if they needed to kill it and she looked to Castiel who was shrugging back on his jacket.  
>'What else do I need to know? What exactly are they?'<br>Castiel looked hesitant as Micah snapped a new round into her gun, handing one to him.

'Well there are numerous origins of the selkie, one is that it is a curse , another says they are the souls of people who had drowned, caught in a form of purgatory…'  
>Eyes glazed over and as Micah shut her boot, Castiel slumped against the car. His hands wrapped around his head and Micah quickly held his shoulders to keep him from sinking any further to the ground.<br>'Cass? Oi, nod if you can hear me.'

He didn't move and Micah felt that fear bloom again in her stomach but then his head moved slowly, nodding as his hand gripped Micah's tightly.  
>'I'm alright.'<br>Micah didn't believe him, but there wasn't a lot she could do for him.  
>'Maybe you should sit this one out…'<br>'No! No I want to help.'

Watching him wearily, Micah stepped back, her eyes not leaving him as he stood straight, checking his gun before tucking it behind him.  
>'Alright.' She looked down the path Nicole had gone, seeing ocean at the end. 'Don't get too close to the water, we don't need you drowning.'<br>Castiel gave her a nervous smile, walking beside her as they made their way down the path.

The bush to her left was close, she could hear animals moving around in it over the ocean but the sharp words and yelling up ahead got more of her attention. Pulling free her gun, Micah felt Castiel do the same. Ducking low, she moved skilfully; one foot gently in front of the other as a boat dock came into view. The shed was firmly on the shore but Micah could see the two figures arguing half way along the short jetty.

'Nicole…' Castiel pointed out and Micah felt some part of her sink. Leaning back against the wall, Micah frowned, looking up at Castiel.  
>'What else do we need to know about selkies? Who are they?'<br>Castiel knelt beside her, whispering but his eyes were not leaving the two people.  
>'They are normally here against their will, their captors hide their skin so they are unable to leave… um… men is unable to resist them and…' realisation washed over his face and Micah tore her glare over to Nicole.<p>

As if to confirm it, Jim pulled Nicole to him even though she struggled; slapping him. He glared, and as Castiel and Micah got closer, he kissed her. Micah was still surprised even with the knowledge that they were not related in any way.  
>The moon was casually rising and Micah stood up, aim straight at Jim. He saw and pushed Nicole away, hitting the deck heavily. Castiel ran to her side, helping her up and walking her away as Jim moved to follow. Micah stepped before him quickly, clicking her gun ready as a warning. Jim raised his hands, eyes glaring at Micah.<br>'That is not going to intimidate me, Mr Barrington.'

'What the hell do you want?'  
>He relaxed back ever so slightly, nervous about the gun aimed at him.<br>'To know what you are doing, how you managed to kill that man and why you are kissing your sister?'  
>'She is not my-'<br>Micah raised an eyebrow, grinning ever so slightly as he rolled his eyes.  
>'My father remarried ten years ago. I'm his son and Nicole is Victoria's daughter.'<p>

Behind her Micah could hear Castiel soothing Nicole as she sobbed about her wrist. Micah controlled her own eyes from rolling, snarling as Jim made to move around her again.  
>'So that makes It alright to kiss her?'<br>'When two people like each other, generally yeah.'  
>Micah turned her head, eyes not leaving Jim as she spoke over her shoulder.<br>'That true, Nicole?'

'No, please don't let him near me!'

Smirking, Jim dropped his arms, rolling his head to the side. Micah turned her full attention back to him but she was not ready for his attack.  
>He dived to the shed, scooping up a container of sand and tossing it at her. With a cry Micah couldn't see as Jim ran around her, snatching her gun from her hands. She dropped, trying to trip him but he ran past, firing a few times. There was a scream and Micah spun around, staggering to her feet as she her eyes watered.<p>

'Cass?' she cried out, fear setting in as she rubbed her eyes, the sand scratching her eyes and making it worse. She only calmed when a firm hand took her shoulder.  
>'It's alright Micah, no one is hurt.'<br>It wasn't fully what she wanted to hear; she wanted to hear that Jim had been shot but of course we didn't always get what we want.

Taking a few minutes, Micah gradually opened her eyes, focusing on Castiel's face. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks but she waved Castiel away as she cleaned the sand from the corner of them. They still burnt, but at least she could see.  
>'Nicole…?'<p>

Stepping aside, Castiel gestured to the ground where Nicole was sitting, quiet and eyes cast down.  
>'She is coming with us, she has some explaining to do.'<p>

* * *

><p>The sand sunk around Micah's foot, almost engulfing it as Nicole sat on the rock next to her, Castiel on the other side. All three were looking out over the ocean, Micah having cleaned her eyes out with a bottle of water.<p>

'I've been stuck on land for roughly nine years.' Her voice was heavy and sad, eyes lingering on the ocean before she looked at Castiel. The whole time it felt as though Micah didn't exist, but she didn't care, she just needed to listen.  
>'I came ashore to find someone… ended up being caught myself.'<br>'Who were you looking for?'

She turned her head, almost glaring at Micah before smiling.  
>'My mother and brother.'<br>'They were selkies also?'  
>She nodded gently, and Castiel shuffled on his feet, eyes over looked the water as he thought.<br>'They are yes. We shouldn't be on land for this long, it will kill us sooner or later.'

'Why can you not go back?'  
>'We need are skins to be able to step foot in the water again. Jim hid mine, I have no idea where to start looking, not that I haven't.'<br>She held out her hand, trying to find Castiel's and he took it. Micah snatched her eyes away, trying to pretend that she wasn't there, like these two were seemingly trying to do.

'Do you have any idea where roughly? Is there a certain place it need to be kept?'  
>'I can feel it, it is close. Like in the house, but I have never been able to find it, otherwise I would not be here now.'<p>

'You said you were here to look for your brother and mother…'  
>She nodded, brown hair trailing behind her as the wind picked up.<br>'My mother came ashore long ago, we like to dance on a full moon, it is healthy for the soul.' She grinned, closing her eyes as she remembered things, it was clear to Micah because she calmed, a soft smile on her lips. 'She never returned. My brother I didn't know I had until I was caught.'

'How did he catch you?'  
>Nicole frowned, as if it was the easiest answer in the world.<br>'All he had to do was find my skin and I am trapped.'  
>There was a brief silence again but Micah couldn't keep so calm any longer, not ask the questions that Castiel asked her not to while she was traumatised.<p>

'Why are the seals killing men? Had they all done something?'  
>Nicole's features darkened in the moon light, tears lining her eyes as she shook her head.<br>'I tried to tell them not to, they shouldn't do what they do.'  
>'Which is what, Nicole?' Castiel asked softly.<br>'They are killing anyone who is in the water, or who Jim gives to them because they are angry. My father is so mad that my mother and I have not returned home. He will only continue until we are freed.'

Micah would have rolled her eyes; it was so simple. That explained why there was no connection, and how Jim was linked into all of this.  
>'What about your brother?'<br>A smile was on her face now, a victorious one.  
>'Luke escaped. He grew his skin and we told him to run.'<p>

Micah frowned up at Nicole, still unsure if what she said actually sunk in.  
>'Your brother is Luke?'<br>'When a child is born to a selkie mother, when they reach a certain age they can either remain human or return to the sea.'  
>Castiel leant back, looking at Micah over the rock.<br>'The scars on his fingers, mid wives would cut away the web away as soon as they were born.'

Micah unfolded her arms, trying to get Nicole's attention but she was busy watching Castiel. Luckily, Castiel was not as entranced by her as the lore said he should be, it seemed that she was captured by him.  
>'You are not his mother… who is?'<br>Nicole actually looked at Micah and as she stared at the young woman's face, Micah could see why the selkie women were so captivating, and what she envied was the fact that Nicole had the freedom and Castiel the ability to allow his eyes to linger. The anger in her chest made Micah laugh but the flare of rage in Nicole's eyes was something entirely different.

'You know her as Victoria, and she is as much a prisoner as I am.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, catch you later!<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	17. Love

_._

_Love should be your guide. Be eager to have the gifts that come from the Holy Spirit, especially the gift of prophecy._  
>Corinthians 14: 1<br>.

"_She is as much a prisoner as I am."  
><em>It was hard to believe that someone could keep another being as a prisoner for so many years and I such a place, home tempting just out of their reach. They may not be humans, but it didn't mean they were animals to be treated as such.

Micah could remember a time she was a prisoner. She wasn't an animal, or longed to escape to the ocean, but chained to herself.  
>Nightmares had plagued her for months after the death of her first partner.<br>A boyfriend.  
>Alex had warned her about the risks.<p>

_Her feet were pounding on the floor, echoing strangely and confusing her; was the thing behind her or in front of her? Micah wouldn't know what to do if it surprised her suddenly right now.  
>'Vincent!' she screamed into the darkness. Only her voice bounced back.<br>The damp sewer was making her sick but the thought of Vincent alone and hurt almost made her incapable of moving. She just prayed that somehow she would find her way in this maze to Vincent, but also her way out._

_She had been hunting the shape shifter with her cousin Alex, but it had found out that Micah had someone she cared about more than anything and taken him from right under her nose. It was just trying to survive, but Micah was killing herself inside for being so foolish, for leaping head first in an attempt to save him. It was just what the creature wanted. She would never forgive herself if he was hurt; she had not even told him that she was a hunter or that the things that used to scare him as a child were all real._

_There was a groan and Micah braced her back against the wall, gun ready and braced close to her chest. Was that the real Vincent?_

_Rounding the corner, she found an open room in the tunnel, a few candles offering enough light to see. A body was slumped against the wall and Micah ran to him. Hair covered her eyes and she pushed the dark hair covering Vincent's once stunning green eyes from him, blood staining her hands as she held his face.  
>'Vincent? Vince I'm sorry but I have to do this.' From her boot she produced a silver knife, hesitating before she dragged it across the flesh of his arm.<em>

_He only groaned, eyes opening as he smiled so weakly at her.  
>'Micah.'<br>She sobbed as she checked his body; wounds too extensive to be saved._

'_Your hair…' his bloody hands ran through her short blonde hair, cupping her jaw. 'I liked it long.'  
>Micah let out a breath, closing her eyes. There was so much to tell him, starting with who she really was but there was never any time and as she shivered, Micah knew he was dying and she could feel part of her going with him.<em>

_She was talking soothingly as she lifted him, apologising as she slung an arm over her shoulders and ran.  
>They were so close to the exit, the tunnel dark but in the corner of her eye she could see the exit.<br>Just a little further and they would be safe, but Micah didn't want to make it, not really because then it would mean she would have to let Vincent go, and she couldn't bring herself to do that, but she couldn't let herself allow Vincent to die in a sewer._

They never made it.  
>Even today, Micah was sure she was still stuck somewhere in that dark tunnel, alone and frightened, trying to find Vincent.<p>

Checking her gun, Micah watched as Castiel reassured Nicole, running through what they would try and do.  
>Alex had held her shoulders in a similar way, her cousin killing the shape shifter but not before it slowly murdered Vincent in front of her. Micah had come out alright, hair a couple inches shorter after she was forced to cut it to free herself and a nice scar down her thigh to match the ones she already had on her back.<p>

But the worst was not the kind she could see every day ; it was the ones she could not see but feel. After that hunt, she was heartbroken.

This job did not allow you to have any sort of family or love; it was a cold and heartless one and after all the things she experienced in that one hunt, Micah was sure she had become as hard as stone. Castiel took off his jacket, and Micah caught sight of the long scars down his arms. They had cleared up nicely but Micah wondered what sort of scars this man had that she couldn't see.

'Come on. Nicole, stay behind us.'  
>Nicole nodded, and Micah gave a nod to Castiel as they made their way towards the house. Listening carefully, Micah could hear movement inside and the cock of a gun along with an angry yell.<br>Stepping back, Micah kicked the door, which bulged but the safety lock ensured it remained firmly closed. Before Micah could try again, Castiel slammed his body into it. She gave him a strange look before readying her gun, entering the house.

It was dark, every light off and blinds closed off from the moonlight, which was broken by the clouds rolling over it. It was strangely quiet, and that made Micah curious.  
>Flicking her fingers, she directed Castiel towards the main downstairs while she moved up the stairs.<p>

As she moved along the corridor, she saw a glow from under the bedroom door, shadows moving around and Micah tensed, years of practice levelling her breath steady and steps precise and silent. Reaching out, she couldn't wait for Castiel to back her up and opened the door.

Luke's room was clean and empty, the lava lamp casting images around the room of sea creatures. Footsteps behind her and Micah spun around, just in time to see the gun aimed at her.  
>The shot was loud but she dived out of its path, firing twice of her own but it hit nothing. The glass of the now broken window cascaded to the ground, sharp shards digging into her hands as she scrambled to her feet, following the foot falls back down the stairs.<p>

She was half way down the stairs when a scream pierced the silence. Micah tightened her grip on the gun but saw two people running outside, further into the bush.  
>'Micah?'<br>An alarmed voice filled her ears, strange and hollow in the large room and all she could do was feel her heart break open. It sounded exactly the same as Vincent.  
>But it was Castiel who appeared at the base of the stairs, eyes widening in alarm when he saw her blood.<br>'I'm fine. They're running for it.'

Castiel nodded, leading Micah into the lounge room; a pool of blood made Micah frown.  
>Victoria was leaning over Gerard, hands sticky with blood and a letter opener not far from her reach.<br>Gerard drew in a steady breath, eyes unfocused as Victoria refused to move or look up at them.  
>'She stabbed him twice, not serious but enough that if he remains unattended-'<br>'Where is Nicole?' Micah asked, realising she was one of the two that were running.

'Come on!' Castiel ran out the door, as if he knew which way they were headed already. Micah was still however, listening as Gerard confessed to catching his wife after he had seen her, falling in love with her instantly, only she never fell in love with him. Eyes were locked, Victoria sad as she held Micah steady in her sight.  
>'Save my daughter.'<br>All Micah could do was nod and she took off after Castiel.

It wasn't long before she heard a few gunshots, and she ran even faster.  
>Castiel couldn't be hurt, he couldn't die!<br>She wouldn't be able to handle it.

'Stop right there!'  
>Micah froze, now standing on a dune, the roar of the ocean angry as well as the clouds clashing together above them. Lightning cracked the sky, illuminating the figures briefly and glistening off the three guns.<p>

'Where are you going to go?' Castiel yelled back, stepping forward ever so cautiously but Jim snarled, tightening his grip on Nicole's hair, the gun pressed up under her chin.  
>Did they know Micah was there?<br>Jims eyes snapped to her as the lightning gave away her position.  
>'Who are you? You cannot be the FBI!'<br>'Your right, we're not,' Castiel agreed, moving closer still. The gun was ripped from Nicole and aimed at Castiel, who didn't even flinch, only looked at Micah as she eased herself closer.  
>'But we can help you, just let her go.'<p>

Jim tightened his grip enough to make Nicole sob.  
>'You can help by letting me pass!'<br>'I can't do that…'  
>There was anger in Jims eyes before his face relaxed strangely.<br>'Then I'll just have to force you.'

Before he could fire his gun, Micah had already aimed and shot.  
>With a howl he dropped his gun and Nicole instantly ran to Castiel. Swiftly Micah ran over to Jim, kicking the gun away as he rolled in the sand, clutching his wounded thigh.<br>'Don't move!' Micah warned him but like a wounded animal he was angry and pulled at Micah's leg until she fell.

They struggled roughly on the ground, Castiel unable to shoot without the risk of Micah being the victim. She tried to heave Jim off her but he had wrapped his leg around hers, keeping her pinned as they gripped the gun. It was the prize of this battle, a twisted mix of a lovers dance and wrestling and the winner being the survivor. Sand was in Micah's eyes and mouth but she made sure Jim was suffering the same before she had had enough. Biting her tongue, she freed a leg and drove her knee into his ribs with a crunch, but it was all he needed to roll and grab the gun. Micah didn't need to look to know he was aiming at Nicole, his voice harsh as he bellowed that she belonged to him and him only.

He already fired when Micah knocked it away. It was silent after that for a few erratic heartbeats before a shrill scream sent a shiver down her spine. She feared the worst, feared that Castiel had tried to save the selkie and got shot in the process.  
>As Micah got to her feet properly, the first thing she saw was Nicole on her knees, holding a head to her lap. The second was Castiel running towards her.<p>

Relief really did wash over Micah, enough to make her sag against him after he picked up the other gun. However, she couldn't figure out who it was that got shot.  
>Victoria was on her back, gasping for air as she held a hand to her daughters cheek. Nicole was crying as Victoria mumbled things to her, even though she was the one dying.<p>

Gerard was before them suddenly.  
>The shot gun aimed at Micah and Castiel.<p>

Micah raised her own gun, Castiel doing the same beside her but when the gun fired, Micah didn't instinctively pull the trigger; nor did she feel anything hit her. Castiel was standing beside her still, confused as Micah before they turned. Jim was staggering, glaring at them all before he fell back, the water claiming him and vanished.

Gerard dropped the gun after that, falling himself as he crawled over to Victoria.  
>Did he really love her that much that he just killed his only son?<br>'Please,' she said, soft and elegant even as the blood spilled over her lips, 'where is it?'  
>Gerard was crying, Nicole showing him no sympathy as he struggled to drag over a bag. Opening it, he pulled out a large piece of skin. It looked almost like leather and Victoria's face broke into a smile as her eyes fell on it.<p>

'I am so sorry Victoria.'  
>He lay the skin over her, Victoria turning her head to stare at the sea and it lapped at the shore, eager to have her back in its embrace.<br>'All these years, I made you suffer, I never really realised.' Gently he lifted Victoria, Nicole too busy pulling out another skin from the thick bag.

As Gerard walked past Micah and Castiel, Victoria thanked them, a weak hand catching Micah's before Gerard struggled onwards. On the horizon there was a deep orange glow, dark clouds passing over as blue sky was slowly renewed and Micah sighed. There wasn't much that they could do besides watch as things rolled out and hope that however it ended in a few minutes, it would work out for the best.

She could remembered when she had been carried out of the sewers, the dawn close but Micah had never waited so long to see the sun. She was terrified of the dark, scared that Vincent was still trapped down there somewhere; the only comfort she had was the rumble of the dodge, a hand on her thigh as she curled up on the seat, starring up at the fading moon.

The moon today was already gone, the sun ready to breach the horizon as Gerard slowly entered the water, lowering Victoria into its black depth. She sank beneath, only to rise again; still and a seal.  
>Micah felt heavy, the scene before her as vicious as the sea. The body bobbed for a moment before it was dragged out of sight, away from Gerard's grasp. He tried to go after her, but as soon as he was deep enough, seals swam around him, splashing and attacking the man before he was pulled under; the seals finally getting what they wanted.<p>

Micah released the breath she had been holding, looking away to Castiel who was already watching her.  
>'I must thank you.'<br>They both turned, Nicole standing steadily behind them. Her eyes were sad, red from her tears as she focused only on Castiel.  
>She moved closer to him, slowly wrapping an arm smoothly around his neck, edging closer before she kissed him.<p>

Micah wanted Castiel to pull away, to hold her at arm's length but he did nothing.  
>Nothing at all.<br>Nicole pulled back, staring at him before he gaze dropped to Micah for a split second. It obviously was not the response she had wanted.  
>With a forced smile, she moved past them, stripping off her clothes before wrapping the skin around her, vanishing into the dark waves.<p>

They simply stood there, watching as the sun slowly began to rise before them.  
>'You know, she liked you, you could have had a beautiful wife and settled down here.'<br>She smirked up at Castiel but it dropped when he looked at her, eyes so blue and intense, it was as if he could read ever thought, every feeling that was now pounding through her.

'I think, I belong to someone else.'  
>Micah ripped her eyes quickly from him when his hand went to the necklace he now word. A strange sort of anger raced through Micah; it wasn't a collar but some part of her knew that Castiel understood that. She just didn't want to admit to herself that Castiel hadn't fallen for a selkie because of her. She wasn't special, but she felt that small seed of feeling grow in her heart, even though it was burnt so long ago. She never thought it possible but after what she had seen here tonight, it proved that love could do anything. Micah felt stupid thinking that, but she couldn't deny what she had seen, what she was feeling right here and now.<p>

It scared Micah to feel this way; she had vowed to keep it locked away, to remain trapped in that dark tunnel, safe from the outside but as she stood there, Castiel close beside her, she couldn't help but see the light filling the tunnel. She didn't have a choice, she couldn't stop it; maybe she was being saved from the tunnel… shown the way out of the maze… but would she like what lay at the end of the tunnel?

* * *

><p><strong>Could have been more in detail, but I like to let my readers imagine some of their own things. <strong>

**Any way, kind of stuck for ideas... i think it is about time that I throw these two into some hot water, add a bit of spice and some sugar. I do not have a clue how long this story will go for, i'd like it to be long, but i do not want it to drag out. Another thing, i feel stupid asking this but I am not sure how in detail things on this site can get. Like, when Micah and Castiel get a bit frisky... i dont know if i should keep it simple and safe or add a little bit to leave little to the imagination...?**

**Don't get too excited though haha, might make them suffer for a little longer.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a good christmas. Stuck at work all week this week full time, so might squeeze in some time to make notes. Otherwise see you guys next week!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	18. Thoughts

.._  
>Do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewal of your mind, that by testing you may discern what is the will of God, what is good and acceptable and perfect.<br>_Romans 12:2  
>.<p>

Castiel couldn't be sure he had met another human being like Micah Wymond.

Miracle Protector.

She had such a strong fitting name, it astonished Castiel every time he thought of it. It was likely that many people just viewed their name as a simple name, what to be called by and thought nothing more of it. But Castiel would like to think that sometimes, in some way that a name was more than just a title, and Micah was more than normal.

The way she moved in every action, graceful and fluid like a gentle tide but he had also seen that tide become harsh and stern , something that had been trained and honed to perfection over most of her twenty four years of life as a hunter.

Yet she didn't look like a hunter.  
>Yes she had scars and yes she stood with a tad more masculinity than other women, but when he green eyes were bright, blonde hair and pale skin clean of grime and blood, Castiel wondered why Micah was even here, driving an old car and living like a man on the run. She could be anything she wanted with a face and a mind like that, but it seemed that her heart had a say in the matter also.<p>

The way she was; fierce and proud, they were only two of her many layers.  
>Angry, cheeky, sad, bravery… she wore them all on her sleeve, except for one.<br>Micah Wymond.

Castiel had tried to speak with her, find out more of whom she was and how she came to be who she was today. Disregarding, that was the Micah he got back.  
>She would look away, scribbling into her thick black leather bound book, reminding him that he was the one needing to remember.<p>

He would sit there in silence, and try to remember, try to think but all that would happen was his thoughts would continue to dwell on Micah, inventing stories and ideas of her past. Sometimes images would flash behind his closed eyes, people and lights that he could barely recognise as if they were right there, their names and who they were to Castiel, teasing him as they danced just out of his reach.

What was worse than that was what he could feel.

Castiel had hoped there were emotions, feelings to go with the people and places, but there was practically nothing. The ones he did feel were intense; fear, pain and regret. It was when he felt these, _remembered _these things that he understood just that little bit more of Micah; why she had such a hard shell around her true self.

As much Castiel admired Micah, he still did not want to end up like her; alone and running from the horrors her memories brought her. Luckily Castiel couldn't remember.  
>He didn't want to.<br>All that pain, anger and frustration… he would rather move on and keep these new feelings; excitement, sadness, _acceptance. _  
>Plus he didn't want to leave Micah.<p>

If he went back, if he returned to the man he used to be, what would happen? Would he loose who he was right now?  
>He had no idea who the man was before him.<br>What if he didn't like who he was before? Worse yet, what if the man didn't like Micah? What if he couldn't stay? He felt sometimes as though he had a heavy responsibility, is it to those two men he sees and hears, the giant and the green eyed man? Why did he hurt whenever he saw their faces?

What if what if what if what if.

His thoughts were running wild, full of questions and words that made no sense to him.  
><em>'I'm not superman, I'm still just Castiel.'<br>_He just wished there was some way to unplug his mind, to escape thought and dream for one night but he knew there was nothing that could help him.

Rolling his stiff neck, Castiel sat up straight in the car seat, untwisting his shirt and necklace. He traced around the ring on the chain, tracing his thumb over the smooth twist of gold and silver before he reached the engraving. The palm leaf, symbol for victory; he didn't deserve to where something like this, but Micah wanted him to.

Looking briefly to her, she was relaxed back into the driver's seat, one hand covering her mouth as she yawned.  
>They had both thought it best that they didn't hang around, and just jumped in the car, driving to wherever it was they ended up. Castiel was just grateful that he was with Micah, not floating down some river to be found by anyone else.<p>

However it was that he was lucky enough to be saved by Micah, fate bringing them together, he could really not be more thankful. There was noise on the radio and Castiel listened closely; the late news report offering nothing but bad news. Micah grinned, noticing Castiel watching her.  
>'What's up? Sleep well?'<br>Castiel just nodded, but his eyes were burning at the thought of sleep. He just nodded, and Micah gave a knowing grin, looking back at the darkening road. Not knowing where they were, Castiel tried to find a sign, but all he could see was the setting sun over a flat horizon.

'Why did you help me?'  
>Micah frowned, giving him a half-hearted glare.<br>'Which time?'  
>Castiel chuckled, rolling his eyes and Micah smiled to, but he could see the nervous Micah coming through. As quick as he had seen it, it vanished and she tensed slightly.<br>'We've been over this…'  
>She leant back in the seat, one hand falling to her lap as she played with a nail, a playful scowl at Castiel chuckle.<p>

'And each time you say that we have been over this.'  
>Micah thought for a moment, not looking at him as she drove them down the quiet road. She leant forward and Castiel flinched, thinking she was going to hit him but she just slid in a cd, turning up the rock music. Castiel smiled at her, those perfect lips forming a killer smirk, and so didn't push the matter further, because he knew, just like she did, that she couldn't explain why.<p>

An hour later she surrendered to her eyes, pulling into the first motel that they saw. After paying for the room for a night, both of them receiving a playful wink from the receptionist, Micah mumbled something about how at least this place was affordable. Pushing open the door, Micah groaned as she fell onto the first bed. Castiel smiled, locking the door behind them and switching on the light. At least now he knew why it was affordable.

The room was scarce and after checking the mouldy fridge, he was no longer keen to fight his stomach. He stood at the end of the bed Micah had claimed, his mouth open as he was about to speak but he froze.  
>She wasn't asleep, but she had that calm look fall over her features. He didn't want to disturb her, she needed her sleep but before he could look away, the room around him fell away to one that was different.<p>

_Dean was sleeping so peacefully, it would be a shame to wake him, God knew how he needed his rest. He deserved it. Yet, as Castiel sat on the edge of the bed watching him, he could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids, more erratically than what they should and he knew right then that he was still being plagued by his memories of hell._

_He could remember when he first saw Dean Winchester, broken and corrupted as he bent to the will of the demons. For a moment he was wondering why his father had sent him to save someone such as him, someone who was damaged beyond repair but he couldn't disobey, he had faith that his father knew what he was doing._

Castiel gasped, quietly enough that Micah was not disturbed. His head ached, like fire raging inside his skull. The only thing that kept him from collapsing to the ground was Micah. She rolled, facing him with her eyes shut and blonde hair spilling in every possible direction. There was something about Micah, more than just the way she moved, the way she looked or even spoke to him… he couldn't put his finger on it.

Whatever it was, it was strong enough to keep Castiel from falling to the ground, to keep him from screaming with insanity as the piece of memory he just grasped escaped his clutches again. It wasn't that he had to be strong for her, God knew she was capable of being strong enough for the both of them and as those pale eyes opened, locking with Castiel's instantly, he was one step closer to knowing.

She rose to her feet gracefully, eyebrow arched perfectly as she watched him with caution. Hair fell around her shoulder in a tangled mess and he could feel his eyes moving to trace every bit of movement; from the falling golden hair to the sudden rapid rise and fall of her chest to the glimmer in her eyes.

Testing, Castiel took a step closer, Micah opening and closing her mouth as she tried to find something to say, possibly to stop his advance but she was failing. He was close now, enough so that he could feel her pants, the warmth consuming her skin. Slowly, Castiel lifted his hands, like a man trying to tame something wild; it could bite in rage at the slightest wrong move. He had no idea what he was doing, this was something new to him entirely, but whatever it was spreading through him, controlling him, he didn't mind it. It was a mix of caution, eagerness and torture.

His hands hovered over her bare arms before moving to brush the hair from her eyes, pulling it gently away from her face and shoulders. She was shorter than he was; a seamless fix under his chin but he didn't want to break his eyes from her. Relaxing closer to her, he could feel her leaning into him, hands gripping just above his elbows tightly as he cupped her face. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face away slightly, but he angled it back, angled it higher so he could look down at her.

Moving his face closer, he could feel electricity running through him, burning every vein in his body until it reached his heart. It hurt him more than he expected. Wasn't this meant to be joyous? Why did it have to hurt him in such a way?

It was evident in Micah's eyes as she opened them once again, Cass barely verbal but her lips were so close to his he could taste his name.

A shrill piece of music sliced through the air, loud and sudden but not enough to make Castiel want to move. It stopped, but again continued, Micah biting her lips together before she tugged at Castiel's arms.  
>The spell seemed to break as soon as he let her go, Micah rushing to her bag and pulling out a cell phone. She waited for it to call again, answering it quickly.<p>

Castiel looked away, turned away. He had no clue what just happened; he should have stopped, he should not have crossed a border that he knew was there. Then again, the other thought that plagued him was when would he get another chance like that?

Micah finished talking, shutting her phone with a soft clap and cleared her throat to get his attention. Castiel gave it to her, looking back at her as he ran a hand through his hair.  
>They were silent for a moment more before Micah lifted her unpacked bag over her shoulder, gesturing to the door.<br>'We urh, got to go.'

Castiel nodded, remaining still as he waited for Micah to lead but she was stuck. Like Castiel, he was sure, she was trying to think of what had just happened, how anything that had happened tonight had led to that but there was no connection. All Castiel could think of was how all this felt so new to him, how every new smell, sound and feeling was so strong it was like he had never felt them before.

It was the normal thing to do wasn't it, to act upon emotions and allow yourself to express what you were feeling?  
>There were still embers in Castiel as he watched Micah, but she avoided eye contact, the embarrassed Micah bringing a flush of red to her pale cheeks.<br>Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen, maybe he was meant to lock this feeling away somewhere, but Micah felt the same, didn't she?

Neither of them spoke as the made their way along the dark road, neither of them pushed it because Castiel knew, just like Micah did, neither of them could explain it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter a little later than I planned but meh. Full time for a few weeks to come, none stop so dont know when the next chapter will be up. Working something like 8 - 6. I die somewhere in between haha.<br>Any way, whats going to happen next? Who called?  
>I dont know.<strong>

**Thanks for readin you lovely people and have a great new year!  
>See you next year.<br>Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	19. Home

**Hello my dear readers, **

**Just a warning about this chapter, it not in detail or anything so I am still going to be keeing the rating T. Shouldnt make anyone uncomfortable.  
>I'm also breaking my pattern of chapters from here on out but I promise it is for a good reason. This chapter being one in particular, after all such an act as this involves two.<strong>

**I dont own Supernatural, which is a bummer**.

* * *

><p>..<br>_When you are far from home, you feel like a bird without a nest._  
>Proverbs 27:8<br>.

'Little Mickey!'  
>The greeting was loud as Micah stepped out of the car, Castiel noticing her large smile as she hung her head to try and hide it.<br>'Alex, it's good to see you.'  
>She had barely closed the door when her cousin ran over to her, embracing her tightly.<p>

Castiel got himself out of the passenger's seat, closing the door quietly and took the moment to look take in the area around him. Even in the dark, it was nothing special; a few acres of over grown land hidden off the main highway. Not far away was the house, rough and old like it had never been cared for a day in its life. But as Castiel turned his attention to Micah and Alex, he hoped it was filled with happy memories.

'It's been too long!' Alex mumbled, rubbing his hand on top of her head, messing her hair. Micah laughed, the sound rich and smooth, he hadn't heard that before.  
>'I have called…' Micah grumbled, but Alex frowned.<br>'I never knew it was so hard to pop in for a few seconds every now and then.'  
>'You still have that ridiculous pony tail growing out the back of your head!'<br>'Just because I don't want short hair, you know I never liked to fit in with the norm; you of all people Mickey.'  
>'What have I told you about calling me Mickey? I don't pick on your womanly hair if you don't call me that name!'<br>'You're my little mickey mouse… why don't want your boyfriend here to know your nickname?'

They paused, looking over the Castiel, who raised an eyebrow as he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. It was awkward to be there, watching as they greeted in a strange way but the smile on their faces assured him that it was nothing too serious.  
>'Who is your boyfriend?'<br>Micah rolled her eyes, stepping around to the boot and grabbed out her duffle bag, tossing Castiel his back pack.  
>'This is Castiel. Long story… but he is not my boyfriend, just a hunting partner.'<p>

Catching his bag, Castiel moved around to join them, holding out his hand and Alex gripped it tightly.  
>'Good to meet another hunter that is able to stand this one.' He laughed, receiving a slap across his back as they walked up to the house. Castiel grinned, dodging the empty milk crates and stacks of old newspapers and beer bottles.<br>'Pleased to meet you also Mr…?'

Alex just laughed, opening the door and gesturing them in. The front light was switched off, everything falling dark beside the light illuminating from inside. A rich smell was filling Castiel's nose and he paused just inside the room as he waited for Micah or Alex to show him where to go. The house was large, a traditional old home but it was run down; the wallpaper peeling and faded an the air smelt of stale books and salt.  
>'Mr Alexander Hawks, but please just call me Alex, or Al or Cuz.' He chuckled deeply as he moved them into the room with the light, a well sized study room. Castiel remained in the threshold, watching as Micah grabbed herself a beer and Alex watched Castiel curiously before he covered a few bits of paper and close some books.<br>'No surname for you Castiel?'

Castiel thought about it, tried to think if he could remember his surname, but nothing came to him and Alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
>Micah walked into the room, saving Castiel from lying or fumbling over his answer.<br>'I'll explain everything to you later, Al.' She tied her hair loosely behind her head, asking something about food and Alex nodded, moving into the kitchen.

'I don't have a lot,' he called from the kitchen, 'but give it five minutes or so and we can have some sandwiches.'  
>He came back, Micah moving over to Castiel.<br>'We just need a few minutes to ourselves Cass.'  
>'Yeah, no offence friend,' Alex said, frowning as he took a seat, 'weary of hunters with no last name.'<br>Micah rolled her eyes and Castiel nodded, understanding. Castiel watched Alex; he looked older than Castiel, early forties. Hair was long, shorter than Micah's but still needed to be tied, streaks of grey now outweighing the once dark brown hair. His nose was crooked, broken numerous times and the heavy bags under his eyes were not just from a single night of restlessness.

'Upstairs is the bathroom, we won't be long. Make yourself at home.'  
>Sliding the door shut, Micah gave him a heavy grin before he was standing alone. Sharpening his eyes he searched for a light, turning it on beside the staircase. The dull light spread through the room, lighting strange shadows across the room as the layers of dust covered the light cover. The room was relatively empty, the lobby leading through to a lounge.<p>

'What the hell is a leviathan?'

Something nagged at the back of his mind, an itch he just couldn't reach.  
><em>Gods first beast, Castiel. They were locked away because they are hungry… they are always hungry.<br>_Closing his eyes, he staggered back until his back was on the wall, keeping him steady as he tried to see through his eyes but it was as if they weren't his.  
>'Kept in purgatory, I didn't think that was real.'<br>Purgatory, a place between heaven and hell, a place for those that belong in neither.

_The light was right, the blood symbol on the wall now completely gone as the hole became larger, sucking back in everything Castiel had taken out. All those souls, they had been somewhat eager to allow Castiel to devour them, absorb them into his own being and he never thought anything of it until now._

_It was almost ticklish as they were ripped from him, Castiel forgetting everything for a moment, forgetting Dean and Bobby behind him, forgetting the horror he had done…  
>He would find a way to redeem himself.<br>He had to._

With a gasp Castiel felt the pain fade, the sensations over his body and mind vanishing as quick as they came.  
>That couldn't be possible, Castiel didn't even know what purgatory was, what need did he have to open it?<p>

Again that very memory slipped from his fingers, disappearing back into the depths of his being and he tried not to chase it. He could still hear Alex and Micah speaking in the room next to him, now on the topic of Micah being soft for lost dogs.  
>With nothing interesting to keep him occupied and not wanting to have any more flashbacks, he moved up the stairs, switching off the light before finding one along the wall that lit the hall.<p>

The narrow corridor smelt dusty, the bulb not offering a very bright light but at least there was not a lot of clutter up here. All along the walls were frames, rusted and faded but the images in them were well kept and clear.  
>The first one he saw was of this house, the sun bright behind the photography, lighting the bright smile on the child's face. The closer he looked, he realised it was Micah; she couldn't have been any older than ten. The house was proud, clean and a fresh garden was spread out on the ground. It was hard to believe that the place he stood in now was the same one in the picture. Moving onto the next one, Castiel felt a smile on his face, mirroring the grinning teenager in the picture. Blonde hair was short and eyes were a strong deep green, but the smile was still the same.<p>

There were more pictures, all happy; Micah with Alex and a young man Castiel didn't recognise and some were of Alex and a group of his friends standing beside their catch; not of fish but of monsters. Once Castiel reached the end, he felt his heart sink.

The last image at the end of the hall was an old one. It was faded around the edges, and looked as though water had been slashed on it. The two people were huddled close under a tree, the ocean in clear view behind them. Their faces were so happy, glowing but none looked happier than the blonde child in their arms. Castiel felt sick in the stomach; how could something so terrible happen to a family like this? Why did these things happen to good people?

At least Micah still had a home.  
>Somewhere she could always return to when she felt lost, a place of sanctuary.<br>Castiel didn't have one, at least he couldn't think of one. At the thought of a home, a he felt empty, so alone and it terrified him. A memory was there, waiting for him and Castiel snatched it; only to feel a hard stone in the pit of his stomach, sorrow. He had tried to go home once, seek a place of refuge but from this memory, he had been locked out.

'Cass?'  
>Micah was by the stairs, her face marred with a frown and a sandwich in her hand. Castiel spun around, like a guilty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar but Micah gave him a forced grin. She looked at the hallway like it was venomous; containing hidden traps that she dare not enter into.<br>'Come on, nosy. Get something to eat.'  
>She paused on the stairs, waiting for Castiel to lean his bag against the bathroom door before following her down back towards the kitchen.<p>

Alex was there, placing a few beers on the table before piling cold meat into a roll.  
>Castiel took a seat beside Micah, who seemed uncomfortable beside him. He felt terrible about what he did only a few hours before, Micah had not been the same since.<p>

'Beer?'  
>Castiel shook his head and Alex raised an eyebrow before opening it for himself. Helping himself to some bread and meat, Castiel ate it quickly, everyone silent as they sat in the small room.<br>'So Micah told me how you came to join her.'  
>Castiel nodded, giving her a weary look before clearing his throat.<br>'I'm afraid I know as much as Micah does. I remember nothing.'

Alex nodded, leaning back in his chair and Castiel could feel the mistrust growing between them.  
>'Well, we may have an idea.' He leant forward, elbows on the table as he stared at Castiel, 'Not far from where Micah found you, in the Kansas River, something big went down. A tonne of Leviathans were released from Purgatory… that ring a bell?'<br>Castiel tried to keep it from his face, tried to hide his fear from his eyes.  
><em>They ripped at his insides, squirmed beneath his flesh…"release us!"<em>

Castiel gathered himself together, shaking his head as he leant back casually himself.  
>'Sorry, don't know anything about that.'<br>Alex smirked, clearing away his plate and Castiel could feel Micah relax slightly beside him but she knocked back a beer too quick for Castiel's liking.

'Don't fret, not a lot of harm done.' He stood, leaning on the back of the chair, 'but I do have one question, where will you go from here, or have you decided that you want to stay with Micah?'  
>'Alex,' Micah growled warningly but Alex just raised his arms in innocence.<br>'It a simple question.'  
>Castiel thought but he really didn't have an answer, he had no home to go to, no one he knew that could help him, so he shrugged.<br>'What are you intentions for Micah?'

Castiel almost choked on his air and Micah gave a low sigh, glaring at Alex.  
>'Intentions?'<br>'Alex this is unnecessary, you know that I can take care of myself.'  
>'Right, I know, so what are your intentions for Castiel here? Keep him like an adopted puppy?'<br>Micah stood, slamming her hands down onto the table, enough to make Castiel jump.  
>'You have no right! I race over here for you as quick as I can because you needed help, not because I wanted to be poked and prodded like the last time over every decision I make involving other people!'<br>'The last man you introduced me to, died a month later, forgive me if you can't see that I am only trying to help!'

Micah groaned deeply, her rage surfacing but she didn't act on it, simply kicked the chair out of her way and marched up the stairs. A door slammed and Castiel looked nervously over to Alex, who ran a hand down his face, mumbling about if he didn't care for her, who would?

He excused himself, Alex returning to his study, leaving Castiel to clear up the table.  
>The shower up stairs stopped and Castiel yawned as he found a pillow and a blanket, old and itchy against his skin, but it was better than having the cold stale air bite at his skin all night. Stripping out of his jeans and jacket, he slipped on his comfortable trousers and a clean black shirt, sitting on the couch. Springs poked at him, and Castiel hissed as the couch creaked under his weight.<p>

'Hey,'  
>Looking up, the light from upstairs shone into the darkness and Micah stood halfway down the staircase. Even from there Castiel could see a smile on her face.<br>'Look, I've slept on that thing before, you won't get any sleep.'  
>Castiel looked around, shrugging his shoulders.<br>'Saying the floor is better?'  
>Micah laughed gently, glancing at the study before back to Castiel.<br>'Up here, you'd rather share, trust me.'

Castiel hesitated for a moment, before he gathered the pillow and blanket. Micah switched out the light in the hall, stepping into a room and closing the door firmly behind Castiel.  
>'I don't think Alex will be happy if he sees me in the same room as you,'<br>'Cass, he will be up until dawn drinking and reading and even then he will wake up at midday with a headache. It's fine, why? What do you think he might find?'

Micah sat on the bed, and Castiel looked around the bedroom. It was bare, only the essentials and Castiel realised this must have been Micah's bedroom while she still lived here. Looking at her, he tried to hide the blush on his face when he looked at her; hair damp and clothing not leaving much skin covered. Her legs were bare up to her thigh and he had to swallow hard as he moved around to the other side of the small double bed, sitting down stiffly. Micah chuckled as Castiel fumbled for words, leaning over to gently touch his shoulder.

'You shouldn't worry so much Castiel, what are you scared of?'  
>Castiel turned his head to Micah, eyes locking with hers and he couldn't help but think of everything that made his blood run this quick. He could kill a nest of vampires and watch as a zombies heart was ripped from its chest, but he couldn't even sit comfortably this close to a woman?<br>But then again, this wasn't just any woman, and that was what made him nervous.

* * *

><p>Micah eased more pressure onto his shoulder, trying to assure him. He tilted his head away, trying to hide the blush but Micah laughed as Castiel smiled, eyes bright and blue.<p>

'Micah I just, I don't- what happened earlier, I am sorry.'  
>Micah moved her hand from his shoulder to his hand, gripping it tightly.<br>'For what? I didn't dump you on the side of the road did I?'  
>Castiel laughed and Micah felt something in her heart become light and yet, it sank at the same time.<p>

'Micah?'  
>She snapped her eyes back into focus again, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach as Castiel raised an eyebrow, 'what are you looking at?'<br>'Your eyes, they are just so… and your smile…'  
>A concerned look broke out on his face and his hand flew to cover his mouth.<br>'Why, what's wrong with my smile?'  
>'Nothing! God…nothing at all Cass.' She smiled assuring as she moved his hand away from his face.<p>

From his simple light beard to his stunning blue eyes, Micah was enthralled by him and there was not much she could do to escape it, so she surrendered. Moving slowly, Micah watched his eyes as he tried to grasp what was going on. Biting her lower lip, Micah could feel his breath, deep and calm across her cheek and she grinned.

'Micah, I don't think that we should…'  
>Holding onto her breath, Micah traced her hands up his back to rest on the back of his neck as she moved even closer, surprised that Castiel had not leapt to his feet and flustered about nervously, so different to the man that had captured her a few hours ago. His confusion and tension was evident in the way his hands hovered over her back, the warmth from them making Micah realise just how cold she was. Gently she kissed his neck, feeling his pulse under her lips as she moved further onto the bed.<br>'It's alright Castiel.'

She moved her head back from his neck, keeping her fingers gently locked in his hair as she stared into those blue eyes. They were steady; intense and bright. Something fierce was behind them but as Micah dropped her glance briefly down to his lips, she recognised the anxiety. Something in her twisted and she could not help but smile, more so when Castiel shared one with her.  
>The light from the dying lamp beside the bed gave them just enough light to see one another, enough to transform Castiel's face in a way that brought out even more beauty in his eyes and every contour on his face.<p>

Again she moved in slowly, giving the man in front of her plenty of time to move or protest. Instead it was silent, only the mingle of warm breath in the quiet, large room.  
>Finally Micah felt lips against hers, feather light but she continued closer until they were locked firmly. Castiel was tense; she could feel it as she moved her hands down to his shoulders, holding him to her. His hands reached her skin, bare skin breaking out in goosbumps as they traced down her shoulder blades until they were under her singlet, warm palms on her now freezing skin causing Micah to gasp.<p>

Castiel ripped away, concern making his eyes brighter as they studied her.  
>'I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you. I do not know how-'<br>Micah silenced him by pressing her lips to his, eager to have his warmth back over her pale skin.  
>Taking a breath, she ran her hands down his face, tracing his strong jaw.<br>'You… don't know how to?'  
>Castiel moved back slightly, his eyes following down her figure to meet with her eyes again.<br>'This. I don't think I have done this before.'

A small chuckle escaped Micah and Castiel was ready to stand but she ran her hand quickly down to his, holding it tightly to stop him.  
>'Do you want to know?'<br>Something uneasy flicked behind Castiel's eyes but he nodded weakly.  
>'As long as I will not hurt you. I don't want to.'<br>The twisting in her stomach returned and Micah smiled, hands returning to his neck as she lowered her face to his neck.  
>'I know, Cass. You won't. I promise, and I will not hurt you.'<br>'Micah, I mean I never want to hurt you, ever. I do not know what I would do if I harm you in any way ever,'

The atmosphere in the room was becoming heavy, leaving Micah desperate to see him smile again and his bright eyes.  
>'I know; I know… shhh Cass.' Micah grinned, and Castiel obviously felt her ease as he smiled back. It was replaced with surprise as Castiel nudged her face to his, forehead against forehead as he tentatively pressed closer. Micah didn't move, just waited to see what Castiel would want to do. Sure enough his lips caught hers, remaining still as his eyes watched her.<br>'Relax.' She giggled, reclosing the tiny gap between them. Moving against him, Micah eased him back and he understood, bringing his legs up onto the bed as she straddled him, her lips not leaving his and his hands not leaving her.

It was not long until clothes were forgotten, discarded from sight. The air was cold on flesh, but it went unnoticed as hands tried to cover the skin that was exposed.  
>The bare chest under Micah's hands was perfect. Soft light tanned skin was dusted ever so lightly with hair, rapidly rising and falling as he fought for air.<p>

Eyes closed tightly, Castiel squirmed under Micah's hands and mouth, hands gripping the sheets tightly. He had never felt something so intense, other than pain. This he had linked closely to pain in his mind, but in his heart he didn't know what this was.  
>When he had the strength to open his eyes, Castiel was met with the pale green of Micah's. She was sitting upright, her hair cascading around her as the light reflected from her skin in a way that reminded Castiel of an angel; a halo and skin glowing in all its perfection.<p>

Slowly, Micah took his hand, leading it up her thigh and hips before she hung her head back. Castiel paused, unsure as to what to do but when Micah smiled at him, nodding as he moved his hands across her chest, he began to understand. This was a connection beyond words, one that was of understanding, give and take… love.

As Castiel ran his hands back down her body, pressing firmly to feel each of her ribs, tracing back up her spine to grip her shoulders, he could feel and see numerous scars, a rib jutting more than it should and blades slightly out of place, but that was everything that made Micah who she was, everything that made her so flawless.

Pulling himself up, he held Micah to him before he kissed her, biting her neck before soothing it away, taking joy in hearing the soft noises Micah would make. He wrapped his arms around her, fingers gliding through her silk hair as he trapped her to him, her hands following and outlining his muscles.

The feeling was strange, he wasn't able to be patient; he wanted to taste all of her; like summer and rain, to learn every inch of her soft lean body and every Micah that it contained.

Gathering his courage, he broke the kiss and stared at Micah. There was something in her eyes, some other Micah he hadn't met yet and he was wondering what she could see in his eyes. Without words, he kissed her forehead and rolled over, leaning over her as she stared up at him. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell her how nervous she made him, how complete she made him feel and how with her he had a home, had a place to belong, but he realised words were not important, somehow she already knew this through every touch, caress and kiss. His chest ached, his thoughts raced but yet, as Micah encouraged him down, skin and skin, heart to heart and breath shared, Castiel realised that Micah was all his thoughts, his seraph… his home.

* * *

><p><strong>And now let the trouble begin muhaha enjoy it while you can Micah and Cass, and readers.<strong>

**Let me know what you think,**  
><strong>thanks for reading.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin**  
><strong>xXx<strong>


	20. Change

**I do not own Supernatural.  
>Tiny bit of swearing and sexual references. Nothing that should make anyone uncomfortable.<strong>

* * *

><p>..<br>_Do not be deceived: God is not mocked, for whatever one sows; that will he also reap.  
><em>Galatians 6:7  
>.<p>

The early morning light coming in through the curtains fell on his face effortlessly, as if it was where it longed to be. For a moment all Micah could do was look at him. Rugged with his light beard and messy short hair, Micah wondered where her taste in men had changed. But she didn't care, she hadn't met anyone like Castiel, someone who could calm her with just a smile, excite her with a simple touch and shatter her very soul with a few words.  
><em>'I love you.'<em>

It was barely a whisper as he spoke it, collapsing on top of Micah as he tenderly kissed under her ear. Micah couldn't be sure if he meant it or if it was just the tongue loose from drowsiness. It had kept Micah up most of the night, unable to sleep as her thoughts consumed her. The last man that had said those words to her, the last man she had said them to did not live long enough to finish college.

What was it she was feeling?  
>Yes she could feel it flutter in her heart every time he said her name, every time those blue eyes seemed to see more than her face but she was terrified to let anything come from this. A life of a hunter was not one for love and comfort, surely Castiel knew that as well?<p>

She chuckled slightly; this was probably just a one of thing. That was all she wanted it to be, but how long could she keep telling herself that?  
>This man would leave her, he would remember one day and want to return to the friends he had, the family he might have had. Micah was not so important that he would give up so much. It had barely even been over two months and she was already making this man's life that much harder. Regardless, she knew he was a good hunter, a good man; even though he didn't even know what orange juice tasted like or even his last name.<p>

Castiel stirred in his sleep, a faint smile pulling at her frowned face.  
>It was a miracle that they were even here now.<br>Blue eyes opened, dazed at first but then cleared as he stretched slightly, grinning at Micah.  
>'Morning sleepy head.' Micah smiled, rolling on her side, one elbow keeping her head upright as she watched Castiel arch his back, chasing away the aches in his cramped muscles.<br>'Morning,' he replied, resting on his back but he rolled his head to Micah, still smiling softly as his eyes traced over Micah's bare shoulders, flicking back to her eyes.

'Sleep well?' Micah asked, brushing hair from her eyes. Castiel sighed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before he chuckled.  
>'You snore.'<br>Micah laughed, hitting his chest gently.  
>'I do not! Mr hogs-the-blanket!'<br>Castiel accepted the challenge, rolling over Micah and dragging the sheet with him. He leaned down on her, tickling her sides and Micah squirmed, laughing as she tried to push him over. She did finally, rolling back to straddle Castiel as he laughed, face creased beautifully.

The white sheet was still over them, a veil shrouding them from the light, a shield from the horrors of the outside world. Micah stared down at Castiel from her own curtain of hair, heart pounding and thoughts running. Castiel traced his hand up her sides, gripping her shoulders as he heaved himself back up; chest to chest before he captured her mouth before she could get her breath back, hands tenderly pushing her hair from her face.

Micah sank into him, warm and safe but she knew this small world they had would not last long and she ran her hands through his hair.  
>'You hungry?' she asked as she gasped for air, planting kisses down his neck and chest before she pulled the sheet away from him, wrapping it around herself as she put her feet firmly on the ground.<br>Castiel leant back on his arms, watching her every move before he blushed at his nakedness.  
>'Starving.'<p>

Micah laughed, tossing him his clothes before she slipped on some reasonable clothing herself; baggy shorts and Castiel's tee-shirt.  
>'I'll make pancakes.'<br>Castiel raised an eyebrow and Micah shook her head; of course he wouldn't know what they are.  
>She thought of having a shower herself but her stomach growled, leaving her priorities set.<br>Looking back she smiled to herself as she watched Castiel dress, the firm plains of his body covered from the light and her sight which meant the last thing to do was open the door, destroying the last chances of returning to the bed, forgetting about the world a little longer, wrapped in his arms.

With a heavy sigh Micah opened the door, cool air rushing around her before she made her way to the kitchen.

Still passed out in the study, Micah would not be surprised if an earthquake engulfed his home and he wouldn't even twitch.  
>Castiel was watching her as she mixed in the milk and powder, curious as to how she made them. Once or twice he got in the way, receiving a flick of flower on his face and he would retaliate with scooping his finger in the mixture, licking it away as he retreated back to the table.<p>

They talked about nonsense things, Castiel more curious about how she learnt to cook, how long had this place been her home, why did milk and golden syrup go so well with a mixture of egg, flower and sugar?  
>All Micah could do was answer them to the best she could, her own questions running along the lines of how could this man be real? Why was she acting like a housewife? Why did she feel so happy?<p>

It was strange, to feel this sort of emptiness filled and she now realised that this was going to hurt more than anything else; she could not afford to let things change. But one night and morning could not be so bad, surely?

Placing the plate in front of Castiel, he tipped the syrup over them before hacking into one. He raised the fork to his lips, eyeing Micah cautiously.  
>'Oh please, I haven't poisoned it.'<br>Satisfied with her answer, Castiel ate it, rolling the sweet syrup over his tongue. After pulling a face, he nodded his head.  
>'I like them.'<p>

Micah just shook her head, taking a mouthful of her coffee before eating her own.  
>The sun was well up now, just after nine and Micah yawned as she untied her hair, running her fingers through the knots. Castiel watched her with interest, as if he could follow each strand as it fell back around her shoulders. She just smiled and he looked away, a shade falling over his eyes.<br>'What is it?'

Castiel pushed his empty plate away from him, leaning back in the chair as he sipped his milk.  
>'When I was up in the hall yesterday, I saw a picture of you and someone else…'<br>Micah lifted her legs up onto the kitchen chair, bringing the hot coffee to her lips to scald away the pain the memories brought.  
>'Vincent. His name was Vincent.'<p>

Castiel leant forward, seeing her discomfort and reached for her hand.  
>'I'm sorry, it was stupid to ask.'<br>'No,' Micah shook her head, putting her coffee down before taking his hand tightly in hers, 'no it really isn't. After last night, I think you can know anything you want to.'  
>A blush was on his face and Micah smiled again. For someone in his mid-thirties, he still acted like a teenager nervous and embarrassed after his first time, his first crush, his first everything.<p>

'Last night…' he closed his eyes, laughing to himself and Micah leant forward, wondering what it was he was remembering and finding funny.  
>'What? What is so funny?'<br>'I never thought I would see someone like you begging.'

Micah snatched her hand away, slapping his as she laughed, leaning back and picking up her coffee again.  
>'Yeah well don't get used to it. As I can recall, you did your fair share of it to buddy.'<br>They both laughed, the situation almost awkward but Castiel took a deep breath.  
>'Seriously though, thank you.' Micah looked up at him, dreading the next few words he was about to say, trying to find a way to escape them.<br>'Micah I really meant wha-'

Micah didn't even have time to drop her coffee before Castiel was ripped from his chair, flung into the lounge room with a violent crash. At first her thoughts ran to Alex trying to be a protective father wannabe but he barely had the strength at this time of the morning to scratch an itch.  
>Leaping to her feet, Micah looked around the room, not seeing anything out of place but the man standing over Castiel in the lounge room was.<p>

Quickly she reached for the gun Alex kept beside the fridge, checking the salt rounds before aiming. She fired once, twice but the man didn't seemed fazed.  
>Right, not a ghost, so what?<p>

There was no way he was human, he still would have felt those rounds in his side but the man hadn't even flinched.  
>Micah was close enough now that she could swing the butt of the shot gun up, ready to bring it down onto the being but he reached up and grabbed her wrist. His strength was crushing her wrists and she dropped the gun. It fell beside Castiel who had enough sense to pick it up, checking the shells to try and fire himself but he couldn't. Arms still in the air, Micah lifted her legs as she tried to kick the man. It brought him down slightly, enough for Micah to feel her hands released.<p>

Getting onto her feet again, she grabbed Castiel's hand, half dragging him further into the lounge room where the large matt was. The man rounded on them, crystal blue eyes fierce and Micah swore she heard Castiel mumble a name. He was frozen on the ground; wether he was wounded, scared or stunned Micah couldn't be sure.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,' she held out her hand, as if that would stop him from advancing as she spoke the Latin words but he wasn't even blinking. She had used this exorcism all her life, and it had never let her down; what the hell was she dealing with? 'Omnis satanica potestas!' she tried again but nothing happened, he even walked right over the devils trap!

In her confusion the strange man had reached them, grabbing Micah and tossing her out of the way like she was a rag doll. She hit the floor, luckily near a stash of other weapons.  
>'Alex!' she cried out, praying that last night he hadn't had so much to drink. 'Could use a hand out here!' she bellowed down the hall, grabbing the silver machete and rolling to her feet.<p>

She was ready to charge but a sight made her pause, her blood running cold with fear and confusion.  
>The man was holding Castiel up, Castiel's head lolling to the side as blood dripped down his chin but that wasn't it, nor was it the strange silver blade that the creature held in his hand, poised ready to strike Castiel. The man holding Cass, the <em>thing<em> holding him had _wings_.  
>They spread out behind him, large with dark grey feathers. What was he, some sort of alchemic bird mutant or something?<p>

The scene before her made Micah want to tremble; to fall onto the ground and hide her face but she wouldn't let herself, she had to help Cass.  
>Running forward, Micah drove the Machete into the creature, hoping deep down that he was a shape shifter but nothing happened again. All he did was look down at Micah, his young face twisted in a mix of anger and annoyance. Grabbing the hilt, the man ripped it free from his body, the wound leaving him bleeding from his black uniform but it didn't faze him at all.<p>

'Micah!'  
>Alex was behind them, clicking his two nine millimetres ready and shooting freely. He didn't seem fazed by the wings protruding from the strangers back, which blocked the bullets from piercing his flesh as he glared down at Micah. Castiel groaned from his grasp, pulling at the hand around his neck.<br>'Kamael, don't hurt her!'

But he didn't listen, slamming Castiel into the ground before wrapping his fingers tightly into the soft flesh around Micah's neck. She could hear Alex screaming her name, but it soon became a strange blur in her ears as she fought for breath.  
>'Shouldn't get in my way, girl.'<br>She tried to kick, tried to do anything to free herself but as she stared into his eyes, Micah was sure that they had changed from an almost unnatural blue to a blinding white. Everything stopped, her pounding blood died in her ears and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.  
>This was it…<p>

Air rushed into her lungs suddenly, making her stutter and cough after she felt the firm wooden floor boards beneath her hands and knees.  
>Clearing the dark spots in front of her eyes, she looked up at the creature, the man Castiel had called Kamael, expecting to see him killing Castiel or ready to finish Micah off, instead he was fighting with yet another man Micah didn't recognise. They crashed into the walls, wings folding in front of them as they tried to shield one another from their attackers silver blades. Feathers fell to the ground and Micah couldn't move as they continued to fight, Kamael roaring before they vanished.<p>

The light seemed to burn across Micah's skin, leaving her gasping for air yet again as she blinked away the blur. Alex was beside her instantly, helping her to her feet as he asked her over and over if she was alright. But she could barely hear him over the yelling in her ears, the screaming words and the ear piercing whistle.  
>'Micah!'<p>

Snapping back to reality, Micah stared at Alex's aging face, batting away his hands as they inspected her throat.  
>Castiel.<br>She rushed over to him, dropping heavily to her knees as she checked his pulse. He was alive, his pulse rapid as he opened his eyes, trying to focus on something as he spat the blood from his mouth.  
>'Shit Cass are you going to be alright? Nothing hurts too bad does it?' she ran her hands over him, pressing firmly to find if anything was broken but he seemed fine, just beaten tender like a piece of meat at the butchers.<p>

Castiel groaned, Alex moving to inspect the now broken wall. Plaster littered the floor and Micah helped Castiel sit up as he grumbled about his head. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she got him to his feet before guiding him to the couch, laying him down but keeping his chest upright.  
>Gently she wiped the blood clear from his eyebrow and his nose, wincing herself as he recoiled in pain.<p>

'I'll get you cleaned up.'  
>'What the hell did you bring to my house? Who the hell were they?' Alex yelled, anger in his voice but Micah knew him well enough to know that it was also fear. Castiel accepted the glass of water Micah held out for him, sitting on the edge of the couch as she inspected his arms and face. Nothing was too serious but the bruises that were forming on his abdomen and face were a dark ugly colour. Alex continued bellowing when Micah and Castiel paid him no attention, vaguely recognising him handing Micah a loaded gun.<p>

'He hurt you.' Castiel's fingers brushed around the now developing bruise around her neck but she shrugged, wiping clean his defensive cut with some detol. He hissed and Micah sighed, leaning in over him as she cleared the graze above his eye.  
>'Who the hell were they Cass? They weren't normal, they had wings.'<br>She inspected the ground again, curious as to why Alex was not question the grey and white feathers that were on the floor.

'I don't know, but, one I did know. I think I know him.'

'Kamael.' Micah said, a violent twist of fear in her stomach as Castiel's eyes flickered up to his, a bright blue that was bordering unrealistic.  
>'Kamael,' he murmured, leaning back in the couch as he closed his eyes, obviously trying to seek out his memories. Micah finished cleaning him up, Castiel still not opening his eyes but as she moved across the room, picking up one of the feathers, she couldn't help but what troubles Castiel had in his life that were going to eventually catch up to him; she had been expecting something, but nothing this strange.<p>

She sort through her own memory, trying to think of any supernatural being that had wings, feathers and that sort of strength but she could think of nothing. Her head ached, split in half but she almost leaped through the roof as Castiel rest his hand on her shoulder, also looking at the feather.  
>'I hope one of you can explain what the hell that just was. Those sons of bitches aren't going to-'<br>He paused as he came back into the room, curiously raising an eyebrow when he saw them standing there.  
>'What are you two doing? They might come back to finish off lover boy here.'<p>

He walked way again, Micah raising an eyebrow to Castiel.  
>Alex never missed anything, why wasn't he inquiring about the feathers? He might know what they were dealing with better than Micah.<p>

There was a sound of fluttering, the air shifting around them and Micah snatched up her gun, Castiel finding the dropped shot gun. Alex was beside them instantly, a finger to his lips before gesturing for Micah to go around the other side, Castiel holding up the back in case they tried to surprise them. Micah kept her back to the wall, her body trying to go back to the years of training, trying to keep her mind focused on the hunt but all she could think of now was if Castiel was alright. This attack was about him only, the creature; _Kamael_ only attacked Micah because she got in the way.

There was another noise, a groan and a rattle and Micah rounded the corner, gun ready but she hesitated. Alex and Castiel did the same thing, looking at each other quizzically before to the man lying on the floor of the study. There were no wings, no feathers but Micah recognised him as the other being that flew in and fought with Kamael.

'Please,' he groaned, blood spilling from his mouth as he held a hand to his stomach, light leaking from behind his fingers. With a bloody hand he drew a strange symbol on the floor, messy and basic but it seemed to be enough to him. Rolling onto his back, he dragged himself until he could lean against the chest of draws, eyes wide. 'He may return, he wants to kill you all, specially Castiel.' His eyes moved from Micah to Alex, only to stop on Castiel, 'please I am Osael, your brother.'

Everything stopped, including Micah's heart. It sank into her chest as she looked at Castiel, who looked as though all blood had been drained from his body.  
>Brother? But this man on the floor was not a man, he wasn't human!<br>The confusion Micah was feeling made her stomach convulse sickeningly as she tried to think of the answers, tried to stop as her world shifted. Once again as things changed positively in her life, the world and whoever it was in control decided to change it to something Micah couldn't understand, something she would have to fight through to protect the one she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<br>Now we are getting down to business. **For this chapter, forgive me if any angels are out of character to what th bible or anything says. In my world they are the way they are.**  
>Hope to update again soon, reviews are always welcomed and loved; good bad or otherwise. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	21. Blind

**I do not own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>..<br>_Blessed is the man who remains steadfast under trial, for when he has stood the test he will receive the crown of life, which God has promised to those who love him._  
>James 1:12<br>.

He wanted to kill them.  
>To kill Micah…<br>To kill him.

He couldn't allow that to happen. Castiel couldn't wrap his thoughts around even that idea, let along the fact that the wounded man on the floor before him was his brother. A _brother_; if he was, why hadn't he had any vague memory of him at all?

Stumbling back, Castiel put a hand to his forehead, trying to control himself when all he wanted to do was run, to somewhere, anywhere he could just be by himself, where he could take his troubles and deal with them when he was ready. But no one ever got that luxury; his problem was here now, and if he left, Micah would still be in danger.

It was as if he knew this had been coming, some part of him expecting something like this, but what was this?

Alex was the first one to help, followed by Micah; linking an arm under Osaels to haul him onto a nearby lunge. It was too small for him to spread out completely, but his comfort was not on anyone's mind. Osael groaned and Castiel saw the blood ease, the wound glowing white before he covered it with his long coat.

Handcuffs linked one of his wrists to the heavy oak wall unit, Osael giving Alex a disbelieving look.  
>'This will not hold me.'<br>'Yeah well,' Alex cocked his gun, sitting on his desk, ready to move, 'makes me happy.'  
>'Men in handcuffs?' Osael gave Alex a sly smirk, Alex rolling his eyes and looking past Castiel to Micah. Stepping forward, Castiel frowned as Osael watched him, feeling some sort of connection as those blue eyes burnt through him, like he was seeing more than flesh.<p>

A hand on his chest stopped him.  
>Micah shook her head ever so slightly, green eyes pleading and he was about to take her hand, follow her into the other room when his eyes fell on the dark bruise around her neck.<br>This made him angry.

'Who are you?' Castiel demanded, pushing Micah behind him, as if it protected her somehow.  
>Osael smirked, 'You still don't remember?' he focused his eye on Castiel even firmer, Castiel remaining firm on his spot. 'Oh my, you really don't remember…'<br>'Enough!' Castiel yelled, holding a hand to Micah to stop her from touching him, he needed to focus.  
>'Who was the one that attacked us? <em>What<em> the hell are you both?'

Osael moved again, tugging at the hand cuff as he leant forward. His British accent faded for a moment, his middle aged face morphed into something strange before Castiel blinked, Osael right in front of him.  
>'Well that just won't do.'<p>

Violently he grabbed the back of Castiels neck, holding him still as his other hand hovered over his forehead. Castiel struggled, trying to pull the hand away from him, to duck under and escape the grasp but he was rendered useless. He could hear Micah calling for him, could feel Alex trying to wrench him free but it was useless.  
>All Castiel could see was Osaels blue eyes before everything gave way to darkness.<br>'Forgive me for this, brother.'

* * *

><p>Castiel felt like he was in a million pieces.<br>He was in the past, the present and the future. There was nothing to keep him together, there was nothing to hold him down in one places as he was ripped apart before glued together with nothing but the fibre of his own being. Even that was weak against the force that held him, that threw him to one scene to the next.

All of these, they were his memories?  
>Feelings were consuming him, so fresh and so real, individually felt but all entirely separate. Castiel opened his mouth to scream but he couldn't hear his own voice over the chatter that consumed him, whispers and pleas to screams and angry words.<br>It was driving him insane.

Things were moving too fast for him to even concentrate on, to recognise enough that yes that was him, yes he was the one there with the others.  
>Yes he killed those people.<br>Yes he travelled around the world.  
>Yes he died.<p>

He fell to his knees, ears covered as he tried to shield himself from the sensations; the words and the images, there had to be an escape. Rocking slightly, he tried to sooth himself, tried to tell himself that all this was just a trick being played by the thing with Micah and Alex.  
>Oh God, Micah.<p>

Everything slowed down; the voices changed to something familiar; not comforting but still a lot better than screams and noises. Micah's voice drowned out everything else, leaving Castiel feeling a deep hole in him. He had put her in so much danger… he didn't even know who or what from.  
>If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.<p>

Around him things shifted violently, Castiel falling before he collapsed into water.  
>It moulded around him, pulling him down further as he fought against it. Lungs were begging for air, burning as he struggled to reach the surface of the darkening water. It was getting harder, the water crushing him… killing him.<p>

No! He had to keep fighting, none of this could be real, it was a trick from Osael…wasn't it?

Slowly he stopped moving, nothing left for him to fight.  
>He didn't want to give up, but he didn't know what else to do.<br>Slowly he sank, familiar faces and other bodies with him, already long dead. Their ruined milky hands would reach out to Castiel, who couldn't even recoil when he realised they were carrying him down into the unknown depths.

There were no words, not even a noise but as he stared at their pale white eyes, he knew he didn't want to end up like them.  
>'Help me…' he whispered, water gushing into his mouth, stealing his last breath.<br>'Please.'

Firm hands gripped his shoulders painfully, shaking him.

Opening his eyes, Castiel stared up through the water that obscured and blurred the face looking down. Pulled up, Castiel coughed, dragging in shaky breaths as the water spilled from his mouth and around his face. Gasping, he looked at the man that helped him, his own face looking back. He tried to speak, but he could feel his breath rattle in his lungs.

The man, the other him moved away, and Castiel held a hand out to him. Glancing down, he gripped the edge of the white ceramic bathtub, hooking a leg over the edge as he tried to keep himself from slipping back into the freezing water.

Teeth chattering, Castiel collapsed in a heap on the floor, breathless as he tried to call out.  
>'Wait, stop! Hang on a second!'<br>He was barely on his feet for a second, his legs caving in on him as he leant into his step. Like a child he tried again, but again he fell, his clothes heavy and gleaming white tiles wet with puddles.

As he paused, taking in deep breaths to calm himself, the screaming in his ears became quieter, the words softer but the puddles on the floor were screaming something entirely different to his reflection.  
>Each puddle was different, playing out scenes that could either be significant or miscellaneous episodes of his life. Two men fighting beside him, a man in a blood stained apron glaring at him in rage but the one he was wholly focused on was the one closest to him. It didn't seem to be a memory, he could not see himself nor could he recall it. The water was running down from the bath tub, meeting and filling the puddle as he watched.<p>

Micah was aiming a gun, Osael advancing on her. Her face was fierce, eyes angry and damp with tears and Castiel wondered if she was hurt. His question was answered, Alex lay behind Osael, still as blood pooled beneath him. She was growling at Osael, her words he wasn't able to hear but the cold grin on Osaels face made Castiels churn.  
>'Micah!' he screamed. Grey wings blocked Castiels vision and he panicked, leaning over the now dark pool of water.<br>'Micah!'

The water shattered, the trance gone as Castiel stared at the shoes.  
>'You need to stop thinking that you need to save her.'<br>Following his eyes up the body, he locked eyes with the familiar blue eyes. The other him was staring down, eyes sharp. 'She has survived longer than she has known you.'

Castiel cautiously got to his feet, standing sadly compared to the other.  
>'But, it is because of me that, that that thing is going to hurt her.'<br>The other Castiel just grinned, frowning disappointedly.  
>'I thought you of all things would be able to remember something as important as that one tiny thing.' He held up his hand, pinching his fingers together to emphasise how small this important factor was. Castiel swayed, blinking to steady himself from the dizziness .<p>

'I don't…'  
>'Understand?' The other Castiel frowned, neatening his dry clothes. He folded his arms then, frowning at Castiel with such a hate, Castiel had the feeling that whatever he was stuck in, this man in front of him was not him.<br>'No, neither did I when you came into my life.'

He turned to leave but Castiel grabbed his arm.  
>The bathroom morphed around him, changing into that of a park. The sun was hot on his skin and the pain exploded in his head as the light split through his skull.<br>'Please, you think this is bad? I'd hate to see you in my position.' He scoffed and Castiel looked up at him again.  
>'What do you mean?'<br>The other man squatted before him, tilting his head as he looked at Castiel.  
>'Not so tough without your powers hm?' he smiled at Castiels confusion. 'Sucks being human doesn't it?' his hand reached out, touching Castiels forehead. Around him everything faded, replaced only again with screams, pain coursing through his body like blood.<p>

'All that fear, all that pain… you should just die, get it over with.'  
>Castiels chest was too tight, he couldn't breathe and it didn't matter if he squeezed his eyes shut or had them wide open it was all the same images and memories returning to him.<br>'I don't want to, I can't.' He groaned.  
>'Why?' The other Castiel bellowed, kneeling and grabbing hold of Castiels face as he scowled angrily.<br>'Because…Micah.'

The other stood up quickly, tossing Castiel to the ground as the world shifted around them again. The lounge room was dark, and as Castiel staggered to his feet, photos surrounding the room.  
>'I didn't want to die either, Castiel, I didn't want my family to suffer, my loved ones. But they did. They still are.'<br>As Castiel looked at the other, standing angrily in the hall Castiel remembered.

'Jimmy Novak. Your Jimmy Novak…but then…'  
>Castiel looked at all the pictures, the two women smiling, his wife and daughter.<br>'I, I used you somehow… I, lost your respect…' he turned to Jimmy who had relaxed the tension in his shoulders slightly and some of that anger was replaced with a great sorrow.  
>'I died and yet you got to live. How is that fair?'<p>

Castiel was standing nowhere now, the cold or hot, not silent not noisy… there was simply nothing. The plain stretched on for as far as he could see, Jimmy the only other colour.  
>'You are Castiel, but that is my face. You came to me, promised me all that I asked for in return, but you fell short of your end. I had faith, I <em>still<em> have faith. You lost yours and yet you are the one that is saved.'  
>Castiel fell to his knees, the memories swelling in his mind.<br>'I am so sorry, whatever it was I did, I am not that man anymore…'  
>Jimmy didn't move, he didn't change his features but Castiel could feel the tears running down his face.<br>It was too overwhelming, he wanted to just curl up somewhere, to be left alone and not remember all of this.

Did he really kill all those people? Did he really ruin lives? Did he really betray his family?  
>Did he become God?<p>

But he couldn't lust curl up like a lizard, he had so much to correct; Sam and Dean Winchester, his Father, brothers and sisters, Micah and Jimmy.  
>'Forgive me.' He looked up to Jimmy, sniffing as he looked anywhere but Jimmy. It was still hard to believe that Castiel was Jimmy, but yet who he actually was is Castiel. He didn't focus on it thought, simply calmed himself and locked eyes with him.<br>'I won't beg, and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit,' he took a deep sigh, finally feeling more calm than he had for ages, 'please forgive me.'

Jimmy lowered his arms, his face softening into a small smile as he knelt before Castiel, tis time gripping his face gently to force him to look at him.  
>'I do not have the power to forgive everything you have done. But I myself can forgive you. All the good that you have done…' as he spoke more memories came to him, but not ones of killing, ones that made him feel… joy, accomplishment, 'I like you Castiel, I forgive you. Now.' He stood back up, smiling at Castiel as the nothing around them slowly became something.<br>'Now you should remember everything.'

Bright last blinded Castiel, to the point that he cried out.  
>Abruptly it faded, opening his eyes to blonde hair and worried green eyes.<br>'Cass? What happened, are you alright?'  
>Slowly he sat up, the sheet over him tumbling to his lap.<br>'I, I remember… everything.' He turned to look at Osael, sitting in the other chair by the bed with a triumphant grin.  
>'What do you remember?' Micah asked him gently, wiping hair from his face. Castiel thought back, filed through his memory but the only one that he could focus on was one that he knew would change everything.<p>

'I'm an angel of the Lord.'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this turned out the way i wanted it. I hope it wasnt too confusing for you guys.<br>****Might come back in a week or so and read through it all refreshed and clear of it from my mind now.**

**Thanks for reading.  
>Silver-Kirin<br>****xXx**


	22. Irresolute

**Ok so there may be some stuff which I make up and not be fully legit in the next couple of chapters but I'm sure they wont be so bad that people will beat me with keyboards. Bare with me, trust me.**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><em>..<br>Give your burdens to the Lord, and he will take care of you. He will not permit the godly to slip and fall._  
>Psalms 55:22<br>.

Micah almost felt her world fall around her.  
>As Castiel fell to the ground, Osael moving away as Alex charged at him, Micah hesitated running to his side.<br>If he was dead, she didn't know what she would do.  
>But she still needed to check and so ran to him, turning his head gently towards her so she could check his pulse.<p>

He was alive, but he was so cold it almost burnt Micah to touch him

'What have you done to him?' she yelled. Glaring up at Osael, she tried to put all her anger into her eyes but she felt her fear creep up on them as Osael sat back down, folding his arms casually.  
>'I swear if you do anything that will kill him I'll-'<br>'You'll what, Micah Wymond?' he laughed at her, and Micah could only respond by looking away to Castiel. 'You're just a hunter, you cannot hurt me. Plus, I did nothing to hurt your _precious_ little friend, my _brother_. I'm trying to help him as much as you are.'

Alex had stopped his attack, settling to keep his gun aimed at the strange man, who just gave him a disapproving look.  
>'Why don't we all just relax.' He chuckled, flicking his fingers. Guns vanished and Alex huffed, sitting behind his desk and pulling out a stack of books.<br>Osael curiously watched him, frowning as he leant forward.  
>'What are you doing?'<p>

Alex didn't look up, just sighed heavily as he flicked through the books.  
>'Trying to find out how to kill you.'<br>Osael laughed, his voice tinged with agony as his hand pressed harder onto his wound.

Micah just stared down at Castiel, praying that he would be alright. Panic broke out in a cold sweat as Castiel twitched violently, face marked with pain.  
>'He will be fine,' Osael hissed, Micah frowning up at him through her hair, 'he should survive.'<br>'Should? _Should_survive?' she lay Castiel on the floor carefully, getting to her feet as she debated with herself to either attack him while he was injured or gain as much information out of him as possible.

'Yes, should survive.' He stood slowly, Micah terrified as wings spread wide behind his back. She gave a glance to Alex, but there was no surprise or shock on his face at the wings, just caution as he grabbed a letter opener. Osael stepped over Castiel, his blue eyes not leaving Micah as he frowned.  
>'I <em>hate<em> humans; they always think they can be strong with just their voice. Well I can tell you now, I can take your voice and leave you with no way to leave my ears _aching_,' he advanced forward, eyes angry and lips baring a snarl. Alex moved quickly, opening a draw and threw Micah a gun. She caught it, aiming it straight at Osaels chest who just smirked.

'I thought we had been over this.'  
>Sharply he spun around, his hand plunging straight through Alex's chest. He gagged and Micah cried out, too stunned to shoot. She knew somewhere deep down that it would be useless. Alex stiffened, choking on blood before he collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around him.<br>Micah released a strangled sob, the tear she had been trying to hold fell from her eyes as she blinked.  
>She had not felt this way for years and she glared at Osael, who grinned as he turned. Wings tucked in slightly, and Micah pushed aside her sorrow.<p>

'So weak, just a simple… broken leg,' at his words, Micah felt pain splinter through her leg, forcing her to cry out and fall on her side, 'a small pinch of an artery…' Micah could hear her blood pounding as he chest ached, feeling as though it was about to explode. This was toture and Micah groaned, the metallic taste filling her mouth.  
>'Just kill me already.' She moaned, Osael squatting in front of her as he fiddled his fingers in her hair.<p>

'I can see why Castiel likes you. You seem different.' He smiled, patting her face. 'Can you see these?' he pointed to his wings and as Micah's eyes traced the feathered limbs, Osael grinned even more, clicking his fingers. Micah felt herself being put back together again and with a blink of her eyes she found herself sitting in a chair. Castiel was lying on the bed, pale and not breathing.

Instantly Micah put her ear to his chest, praying that Castiel was still alive, that he would survive.  
>There was nothing and Micah feared the worst. With a sob she fell to her knees beside the bed, hand on his chest as she tried not to sob.<br>'You should not give up on him so easily.'  
>She didn't need to turn and look at Osael, she was repulsed by him.<br>A thump under her hand made Micah gasp.  
>Castiel gulped in air and Micah sat up, watching and waiting for his eyes to open but they never did.<p>

Osael was sitting in a chair opposite her, eyes darker now as he watched them. Soothing her rage, she followed his gesture to sit in the chair; there was no way she could fight him.  
>He had simply spoken and Micah had been injured, had almost died.<br>'Who are you?'  
>'I am Osael.'<br>Rolling her eyes, Micah gave her full attention to Osael, who grimaced as he shuffled in the chair.  
>'Why did you save Cass before?'<p>

Osael's eyes flickered to Micah and they changed…sadness?  
>'I could not let Kamael kill him.'<br>'Because you wanted to?' Micah snapped and that sadness in Osaels eyes was replaced with a sharp anger.  
>'No! I want to help him.' His gaze lingered on Castiel, 'you have no idea how important he is.'<br>Micah took in everything she could of Osael.  
>Mid thirties, above average height, pale skin with intense blue eyes and short shaved dark hair. There was nothing there to suggest he was any sort of monster, but then again with the world the way it was now, creatures were learning to adapt.<br>But the wings, what the hell or… heaven was going on?

'Tell me.'  
>Osael looked up at her, a stupid grin on his face as he shook his head.<br>'I never thought I would be sitting here with an ape, explaining to it things it will never understand.'  
>Micah tried not to look insulted, just remained with a firm face and posture as Osael surrendered.<br>'Castiel here is not like you.'  
>'Could you tell me something I don't already know?'<br>Osael smirked.  
>'I like you. You're not like other humans who tremble in fear, too afraid or ashamed to even beg for mercy from an angel.'<p>

Micah had to blink a few times.  
>'An angel? Like the fluffy white wings, dress and a harp angel?'<br>'You have seen my wings, do they look fluffy?'  
>Micah held onto her laugh, but it vanished as her eyes fell on Castiel. It Osael was his brother, did that mean Castiel…<br>No, it had to be wrong, this had to be a joke, some sick prank, but she had seen his wings, and her cousin lay dead downstairs. This was far, far from a joke.

'Yes, Castiel is an angel.' Osael answered the thought that was giving Mica a headache. 'A fallen one, but one none the less.'  
>Micah didn't know what he feelings were doing, the horror and the shock evident on her face.<br>She barely knew the man, hardly knew who Castiel was and just as she had made up her mind to find out, she had to find out in this manner.  
>'How did he fall?'<br>Osael chuckled, 'through the clouds.'  
>Micah snapped her head up to glare at Osael; she did not feel like jokes anymore.<p>

'I meant why.'  
>Osael leant forward, elbows on his knees as he wiped a hand over his mouth, the hurt in his eyes changing into pride as he watched Castiel.<br>'We angels serve god; that much you should know. Most of the time angels fall because they choose to. Sometimes, they do something that angers god so much that he casts them from their homes by his side to live as cockroaches on this earth.'  
>Micahs mind was running wild with all her thoughts and questions.<br>How was Castiel an angel? What had he done to anger god so? Why did Kamael try to kill him?

'I thought God was the forgiving kind…'  
>Leaning back in his chair, Osael smirked.<br>'Not for Castiels actions.'  
>There was an uneasy silence, the sun close to setting outside. She had no idea time had gone by so fast but then again, the angel in front of her may have something to do with that.<br>'God didn't have pity of the angels that sinned. He had them tied up and thrown into the dark pits of hell until the time of judgement.' Osael met Micahs eyes, her ears taking in what he said with a slight frown. 'Peter. Wise man.'

Shaking her head, Micah held it in her hands, hanging it low to hide her face from Osaels eyes.  
>This was all too much.<br>'This is Castiels time of judgement. I am here to make sure he has a chance.'  
>Leaning her head back, Micah sniffed and held in her tears, bringing her blonde hair over her shoulder as she returned her gaze to Castiel.<p>

'How can I trust you?'  
>'You cannot. But you must. There are some, some like Kamael that wish for Castiel to be dead but I do not want that.'<br>Micah saw now the care he had every time he looked at Castiel. He had a weird way of showing it, but it was there.  
>'Why?'<p>

Osael sighed, obviously still uncomfortable with the idea of speaking with a lesser being but Micah had no problem with it. If he wanted fear, if he wanted begging, he was not going to get it.  
>'Not that long ago Castiel returned to heaven, his search for God a failed one.' Micah had thought there was no such thing as God, but if he was missing then that could explain the apocalypse and all the shit that had been happening all her life. 'Our brother Raphael was in control. Castiel challenged him, taught us that we had freedom, we had a choice.' He smiled to himself, still watching Castiel as Micah listened carefully.<br>'We respected him; we loved him even as he led us into battle. He thought of nothing else but winning for our sake. It consumed him so much that he betrayed everything and became God.'

Micah was sure that her heart missed more than a beat; air locked in her throat.  
>Castiel a God? She couldn't see it but the seriousness in Osaels eyes was enough for both of them.<br>'But of course, it didn't last long. It killed him and God had no mercy for those that challenge him, false idols and he cast him out.'

Micah felt a tear slip down her face, wiping it away quickly.  
>'His memories?'<br>'Locked away in his mind; God is cruel but he does not do anything without a reason. He guided you to him, he allowed Castiel to live, to have a new life.'  
>It was a strange feeling, to be told that God had led her to Castiel, that of all the people in the world he chose Micah to find and look after him. Rubbing her eyes again, Micah frowned now.<br>'So this, his judgment is him remembering everything?'  
>Osael nodded slowly, leaning back weakly.<br>'And if he survives…'  
>'He will be the Castiel he once was. He will not have his powers, but his soul will be fully restored.'<p>

'Where is his power?'  
>Osael chuckled again, Micah finding her own question silly.<br>'Once he wakes, he and I shall find it and everything will be returned to normal. He will guard Sam and Dean Winchester and restore the order in heaven as I believe he will.'  
>Micah felt her heart squeeze painfully.<p>

If Castiel returned to serving heaven, if he went back to being an angel for the Winchesters, then he was dead to Micah. She had no place beside the angel Castiel; he would be lost to her.  
>Burrowing her eyebrows she glared at Osael before resting her eyes on Castiel, who remained still and silent on the bed.<br>'I am sorry Micah but this is the way things have to be. I understand how close you and Castiel had become. But it was only temporary.'  
>'No, it doesn't have to be anyway I we don't want it to be.'<br>'How do you know what Castiel wants?'

Micah bit her tongue, hard enough that she had to swallow back the blood.  
>Suddenly a gasp pierced the silence, Castiel lurching up on the bed. She leapt from her chair, holding his shoulders and she leant over him.<br>'Cass? What happened, are you alright?'  
>Slowly he sat up, Micah relaxing her grip as he seemed to have the colour restored to his cheeks and the warmth to his flesh.<p>

Osael also sat up straight, eyes hopefully as he waited for Castiel to speak.  
>'I, I remember… everything.'<br>He looked from Micah to Osael, who now wore a triumphant grin.  
>'What do you remember?' Micah pushed his messy hair from his eyes, that seemed brighter now, speaking softly to get him to focus on her.<br>'I'm an angel of the Lord.'

That was it then.  
>Micah fell back into her chair as Castiel sat there, lost in thought. Osael was smiling but Micah could feel her world shattering into pieces.<br>She never learnt, she had told herself over and over not to get close to Castiel, to leave him at the next gas stop but she never did and now this had happened.  
>Sadly she looked up at him, hoping that he would see her sorrow and hold her, speak to her but he looked at her with a mix of torment and anger.<p>

'Cass?' her voice broke over his name as she stood but he still didn't move, he looked away from her to Osael.  
>The pieces of her world were ground into her own soul until it bled.<br>Castiel hadn't said anything to neither her nor Osael but she could just tell the distance between them was larger than that of heaven to earth. It was no longer safe and warm, it left Micah cold and alone. The burden of all this information, of everything that had been done and what was to come Micah didn't know how she would survive. She had sworn she would never let herself fall again, to be so humiliated, crushed… weak but she had honestly thought that perhaps her curse had disappeared.  
>She was so wrong.<p>

Micah was falling herself, and she wanted Castiel to catch her but the man on the bed was not the Castiel she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best again, I just had sooooo many ideas that I picked one and before I sit there and change it again and again and again I shall post it. Like the last chapter, I will come back and may end up editchanging it.  
>Thank you loyal readers, I really do love reviews because they can help me improve if anyone has any comments. Seriously, love them, good and bad; I still write anyway.<strong>

**I love writing, so it good to have people read it. Hopefully nothing will stop me from posting for you guys.  
>We are nearing the end... well... closer than we were twenty chapters ago and looking for new things to start planning. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears.<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	23. Interlude

..

_In the shadow of your wings I seek protection until the danger dies down_.  
>Psalm 57: 2<br>.

There was a time once when I was considered too young and immature to interact with mankind.

'You won't understand their complicated ways, Osael.'  
>So I watched, for thousands of years their complicated ways, their struggles from their first breath of air as a fish to beings worse off than the way their fathers were before them.<p>

Their insistent struggle to develop and grow was something that I admired. Not because they were something to aspire to but because they still proved to be something more than hairless apes.

There were not a lot of angels who were privileged to walk among humans, and fewer still who saw the man who created them, our Father. Those who had walked among them were torn; such strange creatures made in Gods image; weak and corrupt but others would say how magnificent they were, how strong and free they were.  
>One of those angels was Castiel.<p>

The first time I had ever met him was the day he came to me, giving me my name.  
>Osael; Angel of Tuesday and of Judgement.<br>I would appear to those who needed help to realise their beliefs, not ones forced upon them or false. I was proud of my position, and as time went on, my wings became something also to be proud of. Castiel, angel of Thursday and new changes hardly had the time to visit me, so I would often go to him, joining him as he stood in another man's heaven. His first favourite was of a gardener, whose heaven was of a lush garden before it changed to one of an autistic man.

I didn't choose one with flowers; my favourite was of a woman who played the piano with her two children. Sadly she had been murdered, but she never seemed to show her horrors and pain to her children, always with a smile and a warm hug.  
>Much like Castiel.<br>And the day that he changed was one I will never forget.

For a long time he had much interest for the insects crawling over the earth; of course he respected them as their father asked them to, but he never let it consume his time, his being.  
>That all changed when we were given orders as the Warriors of God.<p>

Thousands of angels were gathered, myself included alongside Castiel as we laid siege to hell.  
>Save Dean Winchester.<br>We flew to the gates of hell, looking at our brothers and sisters beside us with the fear of never seeing each other again. We all knew that after whatever happened there, things would not ever be the same.

We flew down into hell, the smell and heat something that would scare anything for life. Screams and wails drowned out thought and we had barely made it to the darkest part of Hell when half of us were lost. Many didn't have a chance to fight, demons and worse clipping wings and breaking bones, snuffing out pure light with a harsh foul breath.

Castiel led us on, urging us to carry on, that God would not allow us to perish this way. I had my doubts but Castiel had the faith we all needed to move on, to reach Dean Winchester.  
>I walked briskly beside Castiel, wings spread ready to take flight in case and I could feel the shame radiate from me. It was neither the time nor the place but I realised then the power Castiel had, the faith and the responsibility as his black wings spread with authority even as he cut down anything in his way.<p>

Dean Winchester was before us; caught somewhere between a human and a demon. It repulsed me, but Castiel was not, cleansing him before gripping his shoulder.  
>At that moment I knew everything was going to be different. Castiel vanished along with the human, announcing that Dean Winchester was saved.<p>

I hardly saw him after that.  
>He was always too busy running around after the Winchester brothers, consumed with the need to help them, to be their Guardian Angel. I missed my friend but it didn't stop me from preparing as war broke out.<br>Our father was gone. We were left on our own.

It was hardly a surprise when Kamael dragged Castiel back to heaven, had him beaten and taught once again what it meant to be an angel.

The next time was after he had been banished, thought to have been killed. But there he was, by some miracle of God. It was like a sign, God was still out there and he had given us back Castiel to lead us.  
>Lead us he did.<br>Of course we were outnumbered, Raphael strong with his control already established, but it never stopped us from believing we could win.

It was over a period of time, Castiel teaching us about freedom and brothers and sisters dying that I noticed Castiel was changing for something worse.  
>He was still with the Winchesters, obsessed with Dean Winchester and his plot with Balthazar and the King of Hell himself.<p>

Of course it was doomed to fail and it ruined me when I watched Castiel return to heaven claiming to be God, punishing all of those that were loyal to Raphael.  
>I missed the Castiel who would teach me, the one that would want to learn himself.<br>Curious Castiel.  
>Curiosity killed the cat, or however that saying goes that the humans created. But I could never be sure if it was his curiosity that led to him being killed or if it was the feeling of never satisfying that curiosity.<p>

He fell, disappearing from all of us.  
>Some of us didn't know what to do, no God and no Castiel. We wondered on, trying to carry out things like we previously did for thousands of years but it held not the same meaning. This freedom we had been taught, it was what killed so many of us.<p>

Then we learnt Castiel was alive.  
>Or, human at least, degraded to such a simple form of being. Kamael forbade any contact with him, instead he should be punished for what he had done.<br>'We will be saving him from the slow torture that God has bestowed upon him, Osael.'  
>But it proved difficult to find him, the fact that he was still an angel clouded our sights.<p>

I found him though, in a clothes shop with a young woman. I wanted to tell him then and there, I wanted him to remember but as I brushed past him, I felt the soul he had, caged beneath his ribs and through his veins.  
>He was indeed a human being and had no memory of ever being an angel.<br>He was happy.

I could not let Kamael kill him, not now that he had been given a second chance. It was his test, a challenge for him to pass and come to final judgment; not a wounded animal to be hunted and put out of its misery.

I went to Kamael, asked him if I could join him as we searched for Castiel. He was glad to have someone as myself with him; a hard headed warrior that would do anything to please. But he never suspected my loyalties lying on a different path.

All I needed to do was restore his memories; who he really was and what he had done, what he could do. The next part was not so easy; find and restore his grace. I didn't even know if his grace was still around, if it had not been wiped clean from heaven but I would search for it and restore Castiel to how he was.  
>I was not the only one that wanted our leader back.<p>

Each day I would pray that God would return home, that he would put things right and realise that I was doing for him what we all needed, what Heaven needed, what God needed, what the Winchesters needed… what I needed.

I just never knew that this was the same way Castiel had been led down a road that had no happy ending, when I did it was too late for me to stop, too caught up in the spiders web.

The only thing that got me through was the fools hope that I would have Castiel back in heaven with us. I knew that deep down it was what he wanted, what he needed.  
>I would listen to his prayers, his quoting of the bible each night before he slept.<br>'My God, my God, why have you deserted me? Why are you so far away? Won't you listen to my groans and come to my rescue?'

And I would feel the same as I returned to heaven, feeling empty and lost as still Gods presence failed to fill us with the faith and love we craved.

'I cry out day and night, but you don't answer, and I can never rest.'

* * *

><p><strong>Just something quick I felt like adding in before we got back to business.<br>I'm going to keep this as a chapter just so it doesnt make anything confusing.**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	24. Seeing

**I am really sorry that this took so long, full time work for a whole week and just couldnt find the time to write, nor the inspiration.  
>It is shorter than the others but I promise it wont be that long before the next post and better :)<strong>

**I do not own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>..<br>_And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not._  
>John 1:5<br>.

'I don't think that is a good idea.'  
>Castiel tried not to look at Micah, each time he did he got side-tracked, lost as his memories collided. They gradually fused together, forming one recollection but then even that was subject to change as his two halves argued; feeling or no feeling?<br>He did trust Osael, with his very life but then Micah didn't, so why should he?

He risked as glance at Micah, the fierce young woman that was fighting with Osael, who toward over Micah in an attempt to intimidate her. It didn't work and she was ready to get physical when Alex separated them like two boxers in a ring.

When Castiel had managed to stagger down stairs, at first he couldn't believe anything that happened to him, the doubt nibbling at his soul but it all changed when Osael said he would prove it to him. The wings were one and the other was the resurrection of Micah's cousin. He hardly said a word, just buried his nose in a book along with his scotch.

'How could that be worse? You're like sitting duck here.' Osael hissed and Micah just grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it to her temple as she thought. The empty beer bottles were littering the desk and space around it; it was hard to believe she had managed to drink them all. Then again, she had to distract herself from him didn't she? He only wished he could tell her not to beat herself up about this.

Castiel remained still on the longue, his glass of water and row of tablets not touched beside him. He didn't have time to sit back and close his eyes for a bit, the world was so new to him once again. He had to sort through his memories and thoughts, to think of what was said and done compared to what was a dream. His blue eyes fell on Micah and the feeling that consumed him puzzled his sorting.  
>Was that a dream?<p>

'We know this place like the back of our hands. Besides, it's like you said to me Osael, Cass can choose for himself.'  
>She turned away, leaving to get another beer as Osael folded his arms, waiting for Castiel to answer, but he wasn't focusing, he didn't even hear the question. When he didn't, Osael sighed heavily.<br>'Humans, I don't know how you can stand to be one.'  
>With a shrug Castiel compared what his time as an angel was like to what it was now; fearless, quick, unlimited… as a human they were almost constantly sick with emotions, slow and weak. But there was something better about this, something that made Castiel hesitate in his response to Osael about returning to being an angel.<p>

In the kitchen, Castiel could see Alex hold his arms open after he took the beer from Micahs grasp, who at first glared at him before she fell into his waiting arms. Whether he was the cause or if it was the relief that her last surviving family member was restored he wasn't sure.

Castiel remembered holding Micah that way, hand tangled in the golden hair as he held her to him, a missing puzzle piece, warm and accepted. He looked at Osael, but felt nothing but loneliness.  
>As an angel, he didn't have a soul, couldn't feel these things… it was either a curse or a blessing.<br>Be an angel and beg to be a human or be a human and pray to be an angel.  
>No one was ever happy with what they had.<p>

As Micah came back into the room, Castiel feared he had lost what he had been happy with.

'Right. We need to think of a plan and quick.'  
>She sat at the desk, pushing the bottles into the bin on the floor with a loud crash before she leant forward, watching both of the men. Alex was behind her, inspecting the sigils that Osael had painted on the wall in blood.<p>

_Castiel had to help Dean.  
>It was almost sad watching him in that room, like a rodent on a running wheel. He had no care for himself, only for Sam and Castiel could feel the guilt radiate from him as the other angels came to gaze upon the great Dean Winchester, like he was some sort of side show attraction.<em>

_He grabbed Dean when it was quiet, shoving him against the wall and hoping that he would realise that he was trying to help. Dean nodded and he continued on quickly, cutting his arm before he painted the elegant wall red with his blood, slamming his hand onto it to activate it, praying that what he was doing was the right thing, that his help would somehow be thanked one day.  
>That was all he ever wanted to do.<br>Help._

Castiel got to his feet, eyes still closed as he battled himself to make a decision, but one as an angel, or as a human?  
>In his quick few months as a human, as hunter Castiel he had learnt more, experienced more and felt more than he had in two thousand years as an angel.<br>He had no soul as an angel, no heaven…no place to belong anymore; that much he could remember.  
>What he did was unforgiveable. How could he go back and expect open arms? How could he go back and not be the cause of another war?<br>No, he was a poor example of an angel, an even crappier one as a human but at least here he knew he had a chance that arms would still be open to him, that he still had a place to belong.

'Cass?'  
>'Don't speak!' he voice was deep, Castiels voice was rough but Jimmy's voice was different. He looked at his hands, this wasn't even his body, his hair, his eyes his voice, it was all what Jimmy had given to him. He had to do him some sort of justice.<br>Slowly he looked at Micah, instantly regretting snapping at her.

'Right, let's go get your grace back Castiel.'  
>Osael stood but Castiel held out his hand to stop him, a deep no rumbling in his chest. Osael paused, taking a step back in confusion as he watched Castiel with sharp eyes.<br>'You can't seriously be staying here with these apes?'  
>His hand dropped and Castiel opened his eyes, focusing on Micah. He saw something that he had barely seen before… the fearful Micah.<br>She still cared for him even after all of this? He had seen her dive into a stormy sea after a man she didn't even know, slaughter vampires to save him and even sit through a chat with Osael and find out who he was and what he did but yet she was scared by the thought of him leaving to find his grace.

Flicking his gaze up to Osael, he felt no regret as he straightened his back, standing firm on his feet. Osael didn't know whether to laugh or cry and Castiel tried to hold onto the smirk.  
>'These aren't going to protect you for long!' he said, jabbing a thumb to the blood ring behind them. 'He knows where and who you are and he is strong, Cass… you won't stand a chance without your powers.'<br>'I think we can take that chance.' Castiel growled back, his voice still deep and rough. Osael didn't even try to hide his disagreement, eyes burning with rage as they fell on Micah. He made a move towards her, Castiel stepping in to block him as he narrowed his eyes.

'You think you can survive this?' he hissed into Castiels ear, Castiel staring straight ahead at the wall.  
>'Don't waste your time trying to save her. In the end they're all dead.'<br>'Not if I can help it.'  
>He glared at Osael, the old authority he had heavy in his voice and command in his eyes. Osael recognised it, vanishing in a blink of an eye.<p>

'Right, no time to waste then.'  
>Alex marched up the stairs after giving Micah an awkward glance. With a small nod of her head she got to her feet, ready to move past Castiel but he gently gripped her wrist.<br>'Micah…'  
>'Would you really, Castiel?'<br>He tried not to show his stupidity but Castiel raised an eyebrow, the shirt he was wearing suddenly itchy,  
>'Your grace, you won't go and get your grace because of me?'<br>'Who said it was because of you?' he snapped back, Micah slightly taken aback. She tried to rip her hand from his but Castiel squeezed it, wanting her to stay.

'I'm sorry, I didn't…' he cleared his throat, relaxing his eyes as he tried to clear his thoughts. Everything he had done, everything he had said that he now remembered, it was almost another person entirely.

Opening his eyes to Micah, he smiled weakly as she retreated back from him, frowning slightly.  
>'Micah I would rip my wings out all over again for you.'<br>His voice was softer now, no longer the commander but the fellow hunter, the friend, the lover.  
>'I may have changed and you may have changed your mind now that you know the truth, but you also have to know that my feelings for you have not.'<p>

Micah went to speak, opening her mouth as her frown deepened. Castiel shook his head, stepping closer to her until her back was to the wall. Her eyes darkened and Castiel feared for a moment that the fierce Micah would end up hurting him before he got everything off his chest.

He just wanted to say sorry for everything he had done and for all the bad that was to come but also say thank you for showing him new things, for being the reason why he hadn't curled up and given up.

'I don't need grace, Micah when I have you.'  
>Micah sighed heavily, trying to leave but Castiel tightened his grasp, moving in closer. She turned her head, pretending not to listen to him but if he knew that if she felt threatened or wanted to get free she would have already hurt him and left.<br>Some part of her still trusted him.  
>He just hoped that he could keep that trust unlike his previous friendships.<p>

'I need you to teach me what it means to live, I need you in my new life, Micah.'  
>'My life was black and white until I met you,' she mumbled, angry but Castiel didn't feel the sting of hate in her words, eyes still not meeting his, 'now there is a whole rainbow between that I need to learn.'<br>Green eyes looked up to his now, searching. It was as if she was waiting for Castiel to leave, to sigh and surrender.

He just slipped his hand from her wrist to her hand, squeezing tightly and silently begged that she would hold it back. She didn't say anything, but Castiel could feel it as she squeezed his hand, eyes bright with fear.  
>Slowly, Castiel leant in, kissing her cold lips until the frightened Micah was gone.<p>

Together they would learn.  
>Castiel knew that his world was ultimately her world and he would do anything to make sure she was safe but there was a limit, he knew that but if it meant saving Micah and being able to help others more, it couldn't really be a bad thing?<br>Castiel would do whatever he could to ensure that their destinies remained the same… together.

* * *

><p><strong>And we shall soon find out what is really destined for these two.<br>I hope I can make it up to you all for the late post and the uneventfulness of it haha**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	25. Betrayal

..  
><em>I have heard about you from others but now I have seen you with my own eyes.<br>._

Job 42:5

It was hard to remember exactly what her first thoughts were, her first feelings when she found Castiel.

It was a mix of so many emotions that she couldn't understand and she thought that some higher power must have done something, she felt so small.  
>But she didn't know that there actually was a God.<br>Now she just felt inferior.

Even just looking at Castiel now, knowing that he was once an angel, knowing that he had become a God by sacrificing everything, she didn't feel worthy.  
>But he would still look at her, still smile and speak to her and then she remembered all the things he had done in his short time being human and that to him she was not just another pale ape.<p>

Angels couldn't be much better, her first impressions of them they all seemed to be feathered wing prats.

Looking up, Castiel was speaking with Alex, who still seemed uncomfortable around Castiel but they got along well enough to argue with one another.  
>Whether it was the bottle of whiskey Alex drank or the lack of sleep for everyone or the fact that they could be attacked at any moment they were all on edge, all snappy.<p>

Micah and Castiel took a few minutes to stop, to lay together on the couch and forget about everything, to try and create their own world once again but it didn't work. Instead they lay there in the dark, silent and tense, expecting the world to rip open and engulf them.  
>It was a sin wasn't it, for an angel to love something other than God?<br>Micah pulled the sleeve of her jacket down over her hand, holding it over her mouth to hide the grin she had growing on her face.  
>Her own little bad angel.<p>

'Okay, okay. Now, why didn't any of our weapons work on him? It is possible to kill an angel right?'  
>Micah had the scene of when Kamael first attacked them play in her mind; appearing suddenly and being able to withstand Micah's assaults.<br>'Yes, we can-' he dropped his eyes and head before looking back up, correcting himself, 'they can die but only by another angel or an Angel Sword.'

'How do we get one?'  
>Castiel frowned at Alex, sitting back down in a chair beside the desk, rubbing a hand over his head.<br>'Off an angel. We could ask Osael.'  
>At that Micah stood, walking over to the desk as she shook her head.<br>'No, I don't trust him. I mean, if he really wanted to protect you, he would have tucked his wings in and stayed with us.'

'You could see his wings?'  
>Micah nodded at Castiel, eyes shifting to the lounge room where the feathers still lay on the ground undisturbed.<br>'Why is that? Why can't Alex?'  
>Castiel shrugged his shoulders, flicking through the book that Alex handed to him, shaking his head and handing it back.<br>'Certain people can, it's just in their blood. They can be vessels for certain angels.'  
>'Angels take vessels? Possess people like demons?'<p>

Micah looked down at Castiel; so the man she was looking at, it wasn't Castiel? What poor bastard was stuck in there?  
>'No. We need permission and not just anyone.' He looked up and met Micah's eyes, knowing what was running through her mind.<br>'Jimmy Novak. He is dead now, this is my body now.'

Micah shook her head; they were getting distracted.  
>'So what do you remember about killing them without a sword or angelic abilities?'<br>She put her hands on the table, leaning on them and hanging her head as she yawned.  
>'You can't. But I do remember how to protect ourselves from them finding us and preventing them from entering a building.'<p>

At those words, Micah heard a flutter of wings and spun around, Castiel rising to his feet as Osael marched up to them.  
>For a fleeting moment Micah thought that he was going to kill them, a silver blade ready in his hand.<br>Before Micah could voice her worry, Castiel had grabbed her, holding her tight as Osael touched his hand to Castiels head.

Everything shifted around them, Micah feeling sick before she blinked, opening her eyes to a dark warehouse.  
>Osael was inspecting a large symbol on the wall, Castiels arms still wrapped around Micah. She blinked a few more times, wondering where they were as Castiel slowly stepped beside her, eyes locked on Osael.<p>

'Where are we?'  
>Osael turned, surprise on his face when he saw Micah. She just glared at him, pushing up the sleeves of her jacket, ready for a fight.<br>'I'm sorry, Kamael was preparing for a second attack, I had to get you out of there.'  
>'To a safe place where exactly?'<br>Osael tilted his head, 'I can't tell you that.'

The empty warehouse was huge, red symbols painted all over the walls, old paper littering the floor.  
>Osael sighed, his sword not in sight anymore as he slowly walked towards them.<br>'I am sorry. Your cousin will be fine; Kamael is not interested in him, only you. You will be safe here.'  
>Another blink and he was gone.<p>

'As safe as we can get with no weapons, phones or even the knowledge of where we freaking are!' Micah yelled, her voice echoing around them. Castiel just sighed, giving her a weak grin before he walked to the edge of the room, trying to look through the grubby window.  
>Micah did the same, turning the door and trying to kick it but only achieved a sore knee.<p>

Something heavy fell over Micah as she turned and leant on the door. It twisted violently in her stomach, almost bringing tears to her eyes. Something was horribly wrong, it was screaming in her blood, more and more as time slowly went by.

'Dawn won't be far away.' Castiel said, standing in front of her as Micah looked up from her spot on the ground.  
>'Won't matter.'<br>'What's wrong?'  
>Micah released a breath of air harshly, bringing her knees to her chest as she frowned.<br>'We're being held prisoner for our own protection somewhere probably a million miles away from home. I'm just…' she sighed, lowering her voice when she realised she was yelling at Castiel, 'Don't like it.'

Castiel smiled, kneeling in front of her, pushing her blonde hair from her face and kissing her forehead.  
>'I'm glad I'm stuck here with you. I love you, nothing is going to happen.'<br>Micah lifted her face, kissing his forehead in return.  
>She was about to apologise, about to stand with him and tell him something she had been terrified to say but the air was disturbed. Castiel tensed, pushing Micah's shoulder to keep her down as he got to his feet. Micah watched his face go from confusion to a smouldering anger.<p>

Crawling quietly, she could hear Osael speak; telling Castiel that it was for the best that this was to happen as she kept hidden behind the cement pillar, trying to reframe from shuffling the paper.  
>'Why? I don't understand…' Castiel growled, his voice deep once again.<br>Peering around, Micah could see Osael standing there, sword ready but Kamael was beside him. Eyes were bright and lips curled in a grin that confirmed to Micah the mistrust she had for Osael.

They continued to speak, Osael explaining that Kamael was out to destroy Castiel, make him an example to all those that have sworn to follow him. Castiel simply stood there, no emotion on his face as the two angels advanced on him, weapons poised. Micah searched the ground for something she could use, finding an abandoned rusty crowbar. She knew it wouldn't kill an angel, probably would only tickle them but it was better than simply letting them kill them.

'But I have no powers, no way to challenge Raphael or even you ever again.'  
>Castiel didn't look at Micah, but she could see his fingers twitching; to the angels it was tension of a coming fight, but to Micah it was "get behind them". She obeyed, bare feet silent on the floor as she kept her back to the cold wall.<br>'Well, we just want to make sure of that.'

Micah wasn't ready, the crowbar heavy and warm in her hands when she heard them fighting. She came around, hair falling across her eyes. She had no time to tie her hair back from her face and neck, or strip her jacket as she began to feel her sweat drip down her back even in the cold warehouse.

Standing where they could see her, charging forward to attack, Micah hesitated when she saw Castiel fighting. Even against two armed angels, Castiel was moving with such a grace she hadn't seen before and enough skill that he was fending off both of them well enough.  
>Micah growled though, moving forward and bringing the crowbar down.<p>

Osael spun around, gripping it tightly as she frowned.  
>'I forgot about you.'<br>Micah brought her leg up, kicking him in the stomach to wrench her weapon from him, slamming it down into his shoulder. Osael laughed, ripping it from Micah as his eyes drilled through her.  
>'Micah, Micah…Micah. Just leave,' he spoke, moving forward slowly as Micah retreated, not seeing any way of getting out of this, 'I like you, I don't want you to die but remain here and you may just become a casualty.'<p>

Behind him, Micah could see Kamael getting the best of Castiel, only fists being used now, the silver short sword on the floor.  
>Dark wings blocked her vision and Osael smirked once again.<br>'Hmm, maybe we should spare you. Not every day you come across a vessel like you… I wonder who you will serve…'  
>Micah hissed, diving for the sword behind them.<p>

Castiel saw her and she tossed him the sword as he ran towards her. Osael was not far behind, sword raised but Castiel was faster, driving the sword beneath his ribs. Micah crawled, dust dirtying her clothes and small sharp objects cutting into her palms. Castiel continued to struggle with Osael, both the swords dropped. As Micah rolled, trying to get to her feet, a hand wrapped around her throat, picking her up off the ground.

Kamael had his face close to hers, eyes dark and black hair soft around his face. He was handsome but Micah knew that the angel in the man was not. She struggled for breath, digging her nails into the hand around her neck. He didn't seem fazed that Micah was trying to hurt him, just smirked with a sick sort of glee in his eye.  
>'Son-of-a-bitch,'<br>'Who do you think you are?'

It was a poor time to think about it, but she knew exactly what he was getting at. She tore her eyes away to Castiel. What good could she do?  
>Black spot were appearing in her vision and her thoughts suddenly slowed down to nothing but the need for air. Kamael narrowed his eyes, as though he could read her thoughts, looking back slightly over his shoulder as Castiel pushed Osael onto the floor, who vanished quickly. Castiel knelt on the ground, wounded and Micah felt her heart race.<p>

'Say goodbye to your lover boy.'  
>Micah got to have a breath of air, but she lost it as she crashed into wall, rust falling like snow over her. Things were going too fast, Kamael unfolding his own wings before pulling out another sword. Castiel was still kneeling on the ground, a hand wrapped around his chest and Micah could feel the panic in her rise like a tide, her head and body aching like a violent hangover.<br>'Cass! Watch yourself!'

He turned, Kamael already on top of him. She scrambled to her feet, not knowing what to do. She didn't have a plan, she never had a plan. She never planned to be a hunter, or to find Castiel, to even fall in love with him.  
>Right now her only plan was to ensure he survived long enough for him to hear Micah say it to him.<br>Every blink of her eye made things like pictures, moving before her eyes slower.  
>Castiel couldn't die, she wouldn't let that happen.<br>But nothing ever went to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting closer to the end... dun dun dun<br>Thanks for reading.**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	26. Breaking

**Some swearing in this one, but nothing too bad I should think :)**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Save me god, I am about to drown, I am sinking deep in the mud and my feet are slipping. I am about to be swept under by a mighty flood._  
>Psalm 69: 1-3<br>.

'I believed in you brother!'  
>Osael was bleeding, Castiel could feel the blood run down his hands as he ripped the blade out from the angel before him.<p>

Osael stumbled, still trying to fight Castiel but he just grabbed his brothers shoulders, a sad look growing in Osaels eyes.  
>'I am not the same brother, Osael. I cannot go back to being who I was before.'<br>The hurt in his Osaels blue eyes was genuine and raw, Castiel falling to his knees as Osael fell also, wrapping an arm around his chest. He was hurt, badly but he couldn't waste time thinking of himself. Behind him he could hear Micah, feared the worst but right now he could only focus on how to breathe.

'All because of her?' Osael spat, blood spilling from his mouth. His wound was glowing now and Castiel nodded slowly. 'You would give up your grace, the war, your followers for a simple human whore?'  
>Castiel nodded again, not able to use his voice.<br>'I'm sorry…'  
>'You are no brother of mine. I will not die for something like this.'<br>Like that he was gone again and Castiel moved quickly on his knees to grab the blade Osael had left behind, holding it firmly as he took a moment to catch his breath.

This could not be happening.  
>Was he really giving up his authority and power for a simple girl? Castiel shook his head, trying to focus on the battle at hand but his two halves were fracturing, it was a surprise he hadn't already gone insane.<p>

'Cass! Watch yourself!'  
>As Castiel spun around, the silver blade braced tightly in his hand, he saw it. Kamael had his eyes locked on him, only him. He was moving too fast, charging at him with wings spread behind him and his own sword ready. Castiel wouldn't be ready on time, yet everything was moving so slow.<br>He was almost on his feet, eyes unable to find Micah.  
>She was the reason he hadn't gone crazy, and she was the reason now he was feeling so strong yet so drained at the same time.<p>

This was it.  
>Kamael was right there, but Castiel was not ready. Closing his eyes, Castiel waited for the end, for the pain to explode through him but he only heard it.<p>

A crunch, followed by a low groan.

Opening his eyes, the first thing Castiel saw was eyes.  
>Pale green eyes.<br>Words were stuck in his throat as he finally straightened, standing before Kamael, Micah between them. Her hand reached up to grab Castiel's shoulders, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of her mouth as she tried to breathe.

Behind her Kamael ripped the blade out from her body, causing her to sag against Castiel. He wrapped his arms around her, falling to his knees as Micah closed her eyes. Blood was seeping over his hands and he glared up at Kamael as he rested Micah's head on his lap.  
>'Stupid girl.' Kamael sighed and wiped the blood from his blade on Micah's jeans. 'I had no intentions of hurting her.'<p>

Castiel tried not to listen, just wiped blonde hair from her face as he held back the anger that was strangling his entire being.  
>Micah looked so peaceful, but Castiel could see her pain as she gasped for air, a spasm contorting her as Castiel pulled his hand from her wound. Glaring up at Kamael, who was watching Micah with a sombre interest, Castiel used that chance to remember what he could remember of the symbols. He didn't have time right now to focus entirely on Micah. If she had any chance of surviving first Castiel had to deal with Kamael.<p>

Micah twisted her head around, eyes burning up to the angel who was taken aback by the intensity.  
>'Feathered, prick.' She hissed, spitting blood at him. Disgusted, Kamael reached down and took a handful of her hair. He whispered something in her ear and before Castiel could do anything, Micah was ripped from his hands. Her body crashed into the wall, the old plaster cracking and bits fell onto her.<p>

Castiel tried to scream her name but Kamael was already on him, flinging him back to the ground as he stood over Castiel.  
>'Come on Castiel, the one angel I thought that would have more will than this.' He pointed the lithe silver blade towards Castiel, making sure he didn't move, 'you are not him and that's a pity.'<br>Rolling his legs, Castiel wrapped them around Kamaels legs, bringing him to the ground as he quickly stumbled to his own. His body was bruised already, joints screaming with pain but he had to ignore it; Kamael was on his feet already.

Dodging the blade, Castiel wondered how long he could keep this up, and after giving into the need to look at Micah, he knew not long. The blade pierced his shoulder, but Castiel held onto the howl that was building in his throat. The blood was spreading along his grey shirt, and when Kamael slid it out and returned it to his side, Castiel could feel even more blood follow. It was not a fatal wound, but it didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch.

His eyes dropped away from Kamaels satisfied smirk to Micah. She was still on the ground, as still as she was when she landed there. His stomach fluttered at the thought of her already being dead, if she was, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

'I am sorry that it turned out this way, Castiel. I am not as malicious as you think.'  
>Castiel glared back at Kamael, hand pulling away from his wound as he clenched them beside his body.<br>'Malicious?' Castiel stared at the blood on his face, Micah's blood and his thoughts went to Micah bleeding not far away from him. Anger burnt anew, searing his blood and muscles as he twisted sharply, winding Kamael before dropping him to the floor. Castiel snatched up the blade and held it to Kamaels throat who was laughing. Blue eyes looked up at Castiel, cheerful and Castiel narrowed his eyes.

'You say you're an angel, angels are not supposed to be killing innocent people!'  
>'Do you still not believe me brother? We are warriors!' he snapped, his smile dropping. He tried to move but Castiel pushed on the blade just a little harder, pricking the skin on his neck.<br>'How can you stand being so trapped in human flesh? Don't you miss being so… free?'  
>Castiel had memories flooding to his mind, fresh and clear but each of them was a reminder that he was never free. Not until that day Micah found him.<p>

'I am not going back.'  
>'And that is why you must die.'<br>Distracted, Castiel had leant back, relaxed his grip and in a blink of an eye Kamael was behind him, lifting Castiel to his feet. The blade was raised over his shoulder, and Castiel closed his eyes; he was no challenge for an angel. He had no more fight left in him.

'Hey!'  
>Both men turned their heads to see Micah, weak and leaning against a wall. Kamael snarled before Castiel saw the symbol on the wall. The red ring was messy but the detail was still there and accurate.<br>'You're the one that can die you gutless pigeon.'

With that she slammed her palm into the wall, the insignia glowing brightly. Castiel frowned at Kamael as he fought against it, trying to bring the blade down but he failed, vanishing into the light with a brief cry.

Everything moved slowly; the blade falling to the ground and casting light bell noises around the empty room and Castiel taking a breath, but he lost it again as he looked to Micah. She had tried to give him a smile but she fell, blonde hair trailing. Castiel ran over to her, too slow to catch her but quick enough that he slid to her side just as she settled, lifting her head gently.

Only then did Castiel give Micah his full attention.  
>'No, no what did you do?' he growled, laying her gently down onto the sandy ground. Micah snarled, her face twisting in pain and a weak laugh bubbled from her throat. Her hands fumbled as she tried to reach his face, Castiel linking his fingers into hers and guiding it to his cheek. Leaning into it, he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath and clear his thoughts.<br>'Come on, we have to get you to a hospital-' he began to move Micah but she sobbed, making Castiel freeze in his actions. Micah was gripping his wrist so tight as she sucked in a breath through her teeth.

'Nope, not going anywhere.' She smiled up at Castiel, who was kneeling beside her, holding one of her hands to reassure you.  
>'But I can't help you here,'<p>

Micah was too cold, and the pool of blood on the floor was not getting any smaller. It drained away the colour in her skin and her eye lids began to flutter as she fought to stay awake.  
>'I can get my grace, I can bring you back…<br>'No!' she yelled, eyes fierce but it faltered as she was reduced to nothing but a gasping mass. Castiel tried to hang onto her tighter, as though it would keep her here with him but he was powerless.  
>He hated it.<p>

_They were lying still, the couch barely big enough for them both but they managed to fit, He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as she linked her leg around him, holding him in place.  
>'I am sorry Micah.'<br>She turned her head slightly to look at him. The white of her eyes gleamed in the moonlight and Castiel wondered how people could say angels were the most beautiful thing to exist when he had something he couldn't even describe in his arms._

'_For what?'  
>He shifted slightly, resting his head more comfortably and he kissed the back of her head.<br>'All of this. It is my entire fault. I got swept up in something I couldn't control and now I am lost, slipping away and hurting everyone around me.'  
>Micah rolled to face him, legs holding him even tighter as she wrapped an arm around one of his, kissing his cool skin before resting her head on it.<em>

_There was something about the way she moved, kept her eyes away from his that made Castiel fear that she was going to reject him, make the smart decision and leave him but she nestled against him, trying to sleep.  
>'I'll never let go Cass. Never.'<em>

_Castiel watched as she fell asleep and he knew that she would keep her promises. If she said she wouldn't let go, wouldn't let him slip into a form of insanity from his previous life, he knew she would do anything to keep it.  
>He just wished she wouldn't.<em>

'Dam it Cass. Don't go back to being an angel, otherwise everything we have done… it won't matter. I won't matter to you.' She closed her eyes briefly, Castiel shaking her gently and she gasped, eyes gazing around the room before they fixed on Castiel.  
>'You couldn't die, Cass. You're too special.' She relaxed back, perhaps too weak to hold herself anymore and Castiel felt his heart sink in his chest. 'Cass I-'<br>Castiel couldn't hold onto a tear and it slipped down his face.  
>'Shh Micah, come on I'm going to take you-'<br>Her hand cupped his cheek, eyes gleaming with tears as she tried to catch her breath.  
>'I love-'<p>

As her voice cracked, eyes falling shut, Castiel was sure that his heart was ripped from his chest. Was it possible for a heart to break? Logically he knew that it was not possible, but he had never felt anything like this before, it felt like it had turned to stone, hard and heavy in his chest.  
>'No no no no no…' his hands ran over her face, smudging blood across her pale skin. He was trembling, more than he had when Kamael had charge after him or when he stood before Jimmy or even the leviathans.<br>'I need you Micah!' he cried, spluttering as he struggled to think of something to do.  
>'I love you Micah, don't leave me! You said you wouldn't let go…'<p>

But as he cursed God, screaming in the darkness of the abandoned warehouse, he knew it was too late.  
>Micah Wymond was dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Will try and update again soon. Poor Cass...what will he do now?<br>Thanks for reading!**

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	27. Fractured

**Again it took me a little while so forgive me, this one was hard to write. A year ago yesturday I lost one of the most important people in my life and I had been feeling pretty crap about it all week so sorry if it a little vague. Hard to put feelings into words sometimes.**

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>.<br>_Trust in the Lord with all your heart and do not lean on your own understanding. In all your ways acknowledge him and he will make straight your paths._  
>Proverbs 3: 5 -6<br>..

Fire.  
>That was all he could feel and all that he could hear.<p>

His blood boiled, pounding in his ears and devouring his heart. The fire flicked hot air at his skin like the devil himself spitting as he laughed.  
>The powerful flames reflected in Castiels eyes, the white sheet around Micah blinding and not offering any protection from the fire as it spread around her in a ring, trapping her.<p>

The last time he had seen Micah and fire together was when he first time he had opened his eyes, thinking that perhaps this was heaven. It turned out it wasn't, but he had only just realised that heaven was with Micah.

He closed his eyes, remembering how she looked by that fire place, writing in her journal, blissfully unaware that Castiel had already started to fall in love with her.  
>The healthy skin and youthful beauty enhanced by the flames as though they danced only for her. But that wasn't the only beauty that Castiel had fallen for.<p>

Her heart, her soul was unselfish, brave and strong.

Castiel had thought of finding his grace, of restoring Micah so he could belong by her side once again but if he did that, he would betray her dying wish. Plus as he thought back, he had brought both Sam and Dean back, and neither one in one piece.

Never again would he be able to stare into those green eyes, never again feel that blonde hair tickle against his skin or hear her voice sing in his ears.

It was almost unbearable to watch as her body was engulfed in the flames; the smoke rising up into the clear starry sky.  
>All he wanted to do was hold her, wait for her to wake up but for two days she hadn't.<br>He watched day and night with sore eyes as her skin got paler, her body got colder until Alex came up the stairs, begging for Castiel to let her go.

'Have to move on Castiel. I'm sorry, it's hard on both of us but tomorrows another day. And unlike you, I can't sit around and watch my family rot,' he said with a firm hand on his shoulder as Castiel hung his head.

He had screamed at Kamael, begged him to come and finish the job; cursed at Osael and demanded that God give him an answer, some sort of sign.  
>All went unanswered and now here he was.<p>

Alex was crying, his tears not hidden as he patted Castiels back, stepping out of the fire light and into the darkness around them.  
>They were far out on Alex's farm, the paddocks grass reaching above his knees. It was silent, only the crackle of the fire disturbed it Even the frogs from the nearby dam had fallen silent in mourning.<p>

Castiel hadn't even realised that he had walked away from the fire until her was submerged in the dark water, the freezing liquid rising to his chest. Looking up at the sky, he tried to count all the stars, to see if the heavens would open above him and end his misery but it was only the water that accepted him, closing over his head as he sank deeper into the dam.

At least now his tears were washed away, the burning pain of his eyes was eased but now his lungs screamed. Castiel refused to move, he couldn't move.  
>All he could do was think.<p>

What had he done wrong the first time?  
>What would it take to bring Micah back to him? Why was God ignoring him, a father torturing his own son?<br>He wanted no part of it anymore.  
>The pounding in his ears grew louder, his body twitching as he fought the need to break the surface.<p>

This was how his miserable life started, this was how it would end.

* * *

><p>The smoke was heavy in his nose, dry grass uncomfortable beneath him.<p>

Wearily he opened his eyes, the sun light barely reaching over the horizon. Rolling onto his back, Castiel groaned as his nose burnt and body ached, eyes gritty as they focused on the embers beside him.

Micah.

Instantly he realised he was awake, heart still pounding and eyes still crying.  
>Why did she have to die?<br>He was the one that was meant to. If anything she was the one needing a second chance, how many had Castiel had and somehow still got it wrong in the end?  
>Yet he could remain alive only to watch those he cared about fall around him?<br>This was torture, not rescue.

'Have you ever told the sun to rise?'

Castiel snapped his eyes open, rolling over to his stomach as he glared up.  
>Osael stood not far away, hands in his pocket as he watched the sun slowly rise. Slowly he turned his head to look down at Castiel.<br>'And did it obey?'  
>It took Castiel a few minutes to collect his thoughts, if this was a dream or real but either way, he was going to take his rage out on him.<p>

Scrambling to his feet, he charged at Osael, not bothering to be quiet as an animalistic cry broke from his throat. He collided into Osael, knocking him to the ground. Before Castiel could hit him Osael vanished, the sound of fluttering wings something Castiel was beginning to fear.

He was standing above Castiel, eyebrows furrowed deep but held a hand out to help Castiel.  
>'You bastard. How could you show your face here after what you did?'<br>Dropping his hand back to his side, Osael shrugged his shoulders and Castiel watched as he moved away, standing on the edge of the burnt wood. Protectiveness still swelled in Castiel and as Osael knelt on a knee in prayer, Castiel barely got to his feet before he knocked Osael off his balance.

'How can you still have anger towards me, Cass?'  
>'I thought you were dead.'<br>Osael laughed as Castiel got to his feet, Osael making himself comfortable on the ground. Every part of Castiel wanted to beat him, to kick his rage out on him but he knew that would achieve nothing.  
>'We heal, remember?'<p>

Castiel did remember but he would gladly go back to forgetting all his wrongs, regain the innocence he had.  
>He didn't deserve Micah in the first place. She deserved better but she died before he could let her go.<p>

'Is she…' he swallowed hard, tilting his head back to keep the tears behind his eyes as Osael got to his feet, 'Micah is in-' he choked, taking a deep breath and Osael nodded.  
>'She is, yes.'<br>Castiel met Osaels eyes, seeing the truth in them and he felt the tear slip down his cheek. 'No, brother, I will not bring her back.'  
>'Why?'<br>'Because I am not able to. I will not betray my father or my brother. Not like you.'

'Kamael?'  
>'He will still kill you.'<br>Castiel frowned, his hand tightening into a fist before he punched Osael. By the look of things, it hurt Castiel more than it did Osael, but the throbbing in his hand know offered an escape from the sorrow.

'You asshole. I will never trust you again. Leave.'  
>Osael shook his head, turning to face as the bright sun breached the horizon. It chased the shadows off the land and crept up the trees. The dark field became one of gold and Castiels eyes became as bright as Osaels.<br>'You used to be the most honourable soldier, Castiel. Now look at you.'

With that he was gone, leaving Castiel to walk slowly back to the house.  
>It hurt him to have to leave the dying embers but he knew that somehow, Micah wasn't there anymore. If Osael was telling the truth, then she had her own safe place in heaven; far away from Castiels reach.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both silent as Alex poured the coffee, giving Castiel his before adding a dash of whiskey into his own.<br>Dark rings were under his eyes; he hadn't slept at all and Castiel could only imagine how scary he looked. His clothes were still damp and even Alex had tried to make a light joke about Castiel taking a midnight swim. Castiel couldn't laugh, couldn't even smile, wasn't able to tell Alex that he loved his cousin enough that he had tried to drown, but an intolerable angel dragged him out.

Everywhere Alex had pictures up, wether of himself, Micah or her parents and friends he had covered them, put them face down on the table. His eyes were still red and his face more solemn then the first time they met. He barely spoke to him, just sat at his desk among the dusty books and paper with a small picture of Micah. Every now and then he would mumble something but Castiel didn't speak. Somehow he knew that sometimes silence was much better than words.

It was close to midday, Castiels stomach growling with hunger. He hadn't moved from the kitchen table, eyes locked on the dishes from the other morning. He had long lost the taste of pancakes on his mouth from when Micah had made them for him, and he needed a bath and change of clothes but it would mean having to go up to Micah room.

Too many memories.

It was haunting him to be in this house, and Castiel could only wonder how Alex was feeling. He was all along now, he had no one else in the world other than the objects, scents and memories in this house.

It was hurting him, he couldn't sit here and do nothing.

Slamming his hands on the table, Castiel tried to think of all his options. Alex didn't even flinch at the sharp noise, only snapped from his trance to find his bottle of whiskey.  
>It was Castiel that Kamael wanted, but wouldn't make his move until he had watched Castiel suffer enough for his entertainment he guessed. Osael… Castiel had no idea what game he was playing at.<p>

Micah wouldn't want them to be sitting here sulking like children so he got to his feet. His strength received another dent when he kicked a piece of broken cup, the thought of Micah helping him again and again fracturing the strength he was struggling to build. There wasn't much he could do to save Micah but one way or another he was going to get some sort of revenge, justice.

If this was the challenge that God was giving him to earn his forgiveness, to prove himself then he would.

Moving into the study, Castiel ran a hand through his grubby hair and pulled up a chair to sit across from Alex, who unsteadily looked up at him.  
>'When was the last time you went on a hunt?'<br>Alex sniffed, part of him glad that his mind was taken off Micah even for a few seconds.  
>'A good year. I would normally be the info desk, you know, tell them there's a hunt here or who the best hunter nearby was, hell sometimes even how to kill the sons of bitches.' He tried to smile weakly, Castiel grinning to try and comfort him.<p>

Alex in a way reminded Castiel of Bobby Singer, rarely in a hunt himself but always there for others with a bottle of scotch in the drawer. Castiel lost his smile as Alex returned to looking at the picture of Micah, rifle in hand as she smiled. As Alex grabbed the bottle, bringing it to his lips Castiel stopped him, eyes scanning the notes and maps on his desk before locking eyes with him again.  
>'I know you didn't trust me, probably still don't and hate me for what happened but you have to know, I love Micah just as you do. I never wanted to hurt her. Would she want us to be sitting here?'<p>

Alex frowned, Castiel fearing that he was going to get a first on his chin but Alex shook his head, eyes teary again.

'Well, what is the nearest hunt available?'

* * *

><p><strong>Getting pretty close to the end now.<br>I have a plan for my next story which I hope you will all be interested in, but I do have one question...  
>What is your favourite musclevintage car?**

**Thanks for reading.  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx**


	28. Delivering

**Getting so very close to the end now. If anyone has anything they wish to read; anything they want Cass to go through I'm happy to hear because I'm only planning on one more chapter or two.  
>Reckon Cass will live? Surrendor to his need for his grace? Hmm...<strong>

**I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>..<br>_When the righteous cry for help, the Lord hears and delivers them out of all their troubles_.  
>Psalm 34:17<br>.

The black clouds were far away, but Castiel could still see the rain that was pouring and hear the thunder as it rolled across the sky and they were driving straight for it.

Castiel had no idea where they were, barely paid attention to that for the last two months; as long as they were anywhere but at the house. In the two months they had tackled three cases; a few witches in Salt Lake City and while on their way back a demon wanting a few kicks and a very pissed off spirit. Each time they stabbed into flesh or completed an exorcism and shot their guns, Castiel could feel some of his anger ebb away, more so than the tear he shed each night he woke from a nightmare with no Micah to comfort him or each strong drink with his new habit of consuming alcohol with Alex.

His first night had led to what was te worst headache he had ever had, not as bad as the time he drank a liquor store, but his first time with proper blood of his own to absorb it, his own heart they could still feel the pain rather than his angelic ability to simply brush off the pain.

The thought of finding Sam and Dean had crossed his mind, to ask for their help to track down Kamael and find a way to bring Micah back. But he wouldn't even know how to start. Even with his angelic powers, he still had to phone and ask where they were, and Castiel didn't have either.  
>Plus, when he did find them, what was he supposed to say?<br>Sorry I was such a horrible God? Sorry that I threatened everything and even you? Help me get back the woman I love?

No. Castiel couldn't do that. Perhaps it was better that he remained dead to them and that Micah remained dead to him.

Looking down at his hands, Castiel was becoming frightened of how steady his hands were. The first time, when he had helped Micah fight the zombie and watched as she ripped out its heart his hands had trembled, even when fighting the vampires and holding a gun to a young man who he feared would kill Micah but now his hands were constantly steady. Now he wasn't afraid, now he just didn't care for himself.

Alex had already had a go at him, drunkenly shoving him into the wall, telling him to get a hold of himself because Alex didn't want to have to burn another friend. It was also getting difficult for Castiel to control his emotions; so many of these he had witnessed for centuries but now he was feeling them, and didn't know what to do.  
>All that seemed to help at the moment was releasing frustration on monsters, strong alcohol and his nightly screams at Kamael.<p>

Beside him, Alex was white knuckled as he gripped the steering wheel; silence between them. The old SS was small and noisy but Castiel was glad it wasn't the Dodge Charger that was still sitting at the house, covered from the world in an attempt to preserve something of Micah's.

It was pitch black now, only the lightning illuminating the scenery around them.  
>Both remained in the car for a moment as they stared at the house; the old milk crates still scattered on the porch and the car and logs still where they were when they left.<p>

'Come on lad, let's get inside before it pours down.'  
>The thunder was loud now, powerful enough that the windows on the car and side of the house rattled as it passed overhead. Inside the house was cold and stuffy, the power not working and Alex groaned, walking in and leaving Castiel on the porch.<p>

It was relieving to be in the weather such as this; cool but comfortable and soothing in a strange way. The thunder made him realise that he was not the only one angry, not the only one hurting.  
>A beer was dangled in front of him and Castiel gripped the cool bottle, mumbling his thanks as he opened it quickly and swallowed. Alex sat in the chair behind him, Castiel leaning on the old wooden railing.<p>

'Belinda Douglass.'  
>Confused Castiel turned around, leaning back as the bitter liquid reached his empty stomach. His own casual manner startled Castiel sometimes; the human habits he had started to create and practice were beginning to take over his superior military view of himself.<p>

Alex just grinned, looking out to the lightning across the field.  
>'She was my first…true love.' He chuckled as he rocked back in his chair.<br>'Oh yeah, how did that go?'  
>Alex looked down to the bottle in his hands, twisting it around. His long hair was hooked over one shoulder and his rough face clear and flat for the few seconds of lightning.<br>'We were in college, so it went great.' He chuckled again, closing his eyes as he hung his head back but Castiel wasn't sure how college would make a relationship great.

'About to move out and get an apartment together.' He sucked on his bottom lip, 'be normal but before that I decided to go on one last hunting trip with Micah's father. Dam demon found my weak spot.'  
>Castiel could hear the pain in his voice and see it in the way his lips trembled to find words, only to stop them when he wrapped them around his beer.<br>'I'm sorry.'  
>'For what? You weren't the demon that tortured her before slitting her throat were you?'<br>Castiel was stunned and it was evident on his face in a flash of lightning because Alex sighed, holding up his hand slightly.

'Forgive me, touchy.'  
>Castiel shook his head, taking another mouthful of his beer as the thunder grew louder, shaking the deck beneath his feet.<br>'I knew how much Micah meant to you, and you have to know,' he stood up, his beer finished and the rain beginning to pour down, 'you meant everything to her.' He gripped Castiels shoulder as he felt his arms weaken. 'I hadn't seen her that happy or that protective for years. She hardly showed affection to me even. Your special, something more than an angelic asshole.'

Castiel couldn't help but laugh, but it was a poor Band-Aid to hide the hurt. Alex opened the door to go inside, looking back at Castiel who turned to watch the rain.  
>'Cass?'<br>He turned his head, watching Alex over his shoulder,  
>'Great hunting with ya.'<p>

He disappeared inside, leaving Castiel with only himself. It wasn't much company and the rain only made his mood heavier.  
>Placing his bottle on the rail, he stepped down onto the muddy earth, feeling the rain wash over his already cold skin. Tilting his head up, he closed his eyes. This was like what Dean did wasn't it? When he wanted help, when he needed Castiel or an answer from God?<p>

'Alright. I get it. I don't care if I am left here to suffer, if I am to be left here with nothing but my torturous memories. I am sorry, just, please tell me what is going to happen to me?' he frowned; the anger he wanted to scream was building in his chest.  
>Something slid from his eye but he could not be sure if it was rain or a tear.<br>'Help me please…' he hung his head, wiping the water from his cheeks.  
>'Kamael you son of a bitch! I will not let you win.'<p>

With one last frown and plead to the sky, Castiel felt as if everything was lifted from him; no emotions, no pain, no cold… even if it was only for a second.  
>For the first time in a long time, he felt hope.<p>

* * *

><p>'I really don't like this idea.'<p>

Alex had not stopped grumbling the whole time he painted on the walls a few hidden sigils. Castiel could remember exactly how to repel an angel and as he finished off one of his own, sliding the door back behind the mouldy wall.

The old house was sparse, the dust they unsettled thick after years of neglect. Outside the rain was still pouring, lightning brighter than the candles they had scattered around the room.  
>Castiel grinned to himself, trying to forget that he was putting his trust once again in Osael.<p>

'_He is getting bored Castiel, he will not wait much longer. You should strike first, just don't die before I get there.'_

Castiel was getting confused as to which side Osael was on, but at the moment it was in his favour and the angel sword in his hand was getting heavier as time went on.  
>'I don't know why we're here, I mean really Cass? The angel that killed me and the one that was the cause of Micah's death is now your best friend?'<br>He frowned, turning sharply to face Alex who raised his hands in surrender.  
>'Sorry, but you know it's true.'<br>Hanging his head, Castiel sighed. 'I know.'

'You don't have to be here.' Castiel said as he took a seat, spinning the blade in his hand. Alex sighed himself, hands on his hips before he shook his head.  
>'I don't think Micah would ever forgive me if I left you on your own.' Glancing down at his equipment, saying something about getting something from the car and quickly he opened the front door, slamming shut behind him as he dashed out into the rain.<p>

Castiel remained still, eyes adjusting to the dark as he focused on the necklace around his neck. He gently stroked the cool metal; the gold ring Micah had given him never left his chest. The feeling of the palm engraved on it was smooth under his thumb.  
>Victory.<br>What victory had he had in all his time being human? The only victory he could see coming out of this would be if he could stay alive just long enough to do some sort of damage to Kamael.

A pounding on the door made Castiel spin to his feet, blade tight in his hand. It was hard to hear it over the thunder, but Castiel was sure Alex was yelling.  
>'Cass! I can't get in, be careful!'<p>

Instincts tightened quickly and he made his way cautiously to the door. The bandage around his arm was tight, his blood still seeping slowly from the cut. Sigils could only be done in blood and compared to Alex's alcohol infused blood, his was the strongest. It dripped down into his palm, ready to slam into the wall or door as he made for the door.

'Cassy…'  
>Quickly Castiel turned, head spinning and eye straining. No one was there, but he recognised Kamaels voice and heavy presence.<br>'This really is a surprise.'  
>Only moving when it was dark, Castiel kept his back to the wall as he tried to slowly make his way to the nearest of the sigils.<p>

Outside he could no longer hear Alex and for a moment he feared the worst but the angel that was tormenting him inside got his attention first.  
>'Not going to talk to me?' he teased, Castiel spying him sitting where he had been not that long ago.<br>'That's alright, I won't need you to open your mouth, just stay still.'  
>Before Castiel could slam his palm onto the wall all the windows opened, washing away the blood on the floors and doors and the small flames of the candles.<p>

Pain exploded in his chest and Castiel couldn't hang onto the roar that erupted from his throat. Falling to his knees, he held his chest, the silver sword still tight in his hands as his eyes scanned the area around him.

'You know, I went to see precious Micah…'  
>He was standing in front of Castiel now, staring down disappointedly. Snarling, Castiel swung the sword, barely breaking a thread in Kamaels black pants before it was kicked from his hands. It skidded along the floor, the pain spreading through his veins like a wildfire, reaching every joint and organ it could sink into.<br>'She wasn't pleased to see me, but I don't think she hates me as much as she hates you.'

Castiel could breathe easier suddenly and dragged in a breath, his lungs rattling and ears thumping.  
>'That beautiful young woman had so much potential… you know what she wanted to be when she was little?' he knelt down to Castiels level, roughly grabbing his chin and jerking it to face him.<br>'Not an actress or a singer, she didn't even want to be the adorable wife in an apron with a husband, she wanted to be a marine biologist. How noble.' He laughed, now gently patting Castiels cheek who simply stared at him. He knew that it was emotion Kamael wanted, but there would be no satisfaction. Kamael sighed dramatically, tossing Castiel aside as he stood straight, moving to stand beside the sword, eyeing it but he didn't move it, and Castiel didn't move for it.

'But of course that could never happen; bad blood and all that. Hunters are almost like a separate breed of their own. Something about them that… isn't normal, not quite human.' He chuckled to himself, crossing his arms after he clicked his fingers, Castiels lung turning to stone in his chest and heart franticly beating blood that was turned to ice. Everything hurt and Castiel groaned, blood filling his mouth.  
>'And then there was you. She told me she wished she had of left you there on that river bank.'<p>

He sighed sadly, pursing his bottom lip as Castiel glared up at him. The thunder was still shaking the windows, the rain still gushing in through the window. Castiel tried to call out for Osael, begged that he would hurry up and get back here but he could barely get past the thought that Micah truly hated him, over the thought that this could be his last breath.

'Oh come on!' Kamael roared, violently kicking Castiel in the ribs.  
>'How boring! Show some dam emotion! After two thousand years of having none having to control them… let them out!' he kicked again, grabbing Castiels shirt and hauling him to his feet, shoving him back until his back slammed into the splintering wood. His vision failed him, black for a while, or was that just no lightning? Shaken back into focus, Castiel grabbed Kamaels arms tight but not in a way to stop him.<p>

'Well, I want some fun with you before I finally end your miserable existence. After all, it's so much fun to see your little brother, watch your superior fall _so_ hard.'  
>Every fibre of his being was urging him to fight or was it to just give in? He couldn't be sure but as he stared at the rage in Kamaels eyes, he knew he couldn't escape this. Everything had lead him hear, he was where now all his life was to be answered for.<br>His judgement was now.

* * *

><p><strong>... .<strong>

**Silver-Kirin  
>xXx<strong>


	29. Forgiven

.

_For by grace you have been saved through faith. And this is not of your own doing; it is the gift of God.  
><em>Ephesians 2: 8-9_  
>..<em>

The room swam around sickeningly, Castiel feeling heavy as he tried to lift himself up off the floor. Broken wood fell onto him and splinters were buried under his fingers. Shards of glass had slashed at his arms and penetrated his thighs but he couldn't feel anything but the cold rain soaking through his shirt and off his hair.

'Come now Cass, tired already?'  
>Glaring up at Kamael, Castiel followed a trail of blood from his forehead down to his chin but other than that bump to the head, Kamael was still dominating. A few times he had tried to touch Castiels forehead to do God knows what but he either changed his mind or Castiel broke free.<p>

Kamael could finish him off in a blink of his eyes, remove his lungs or break his spine by simply thinking it but he hadn't and that made Castiel feel worse  
>In; his mind Castiel could hear voices, some telling him t surrender while others urged him to fight back.<br>'Getting a headache? I can help.'  
>He ended up sliding close to the angel blade, but no matter how hard he willed himself, he couldn't take hold of it.<p>

His thoughts were screaming to just stop trying, end all the pain. His body was broken and bleeding and his soul was tired but somewhere in his heart he could feel the strength. Kamael was stalking towards him slowly, speaking of all the wrongs he had done and how he was enjoying himself but it was all a mumble in Castiels ringing ears.  
>All he had to do was hang onto the fools hope that his Father would help him.<br>All he had to do was reach and hang onto that strength…

* * *

><p>The rain was gone.<br>The thunder had fallen silent and the howling wind still.

The house and everything around it was also missing, replaced with a glowing white nothingness. All around him the air was thick and he stretched his arms out to try and feel in there was anything there but he felt nothing on his fingertips but something soft. The light was bright, and his pain became more intense and he cried out, sobbing as he fell onto his back. This was torture, he was alive but what was keeping him here?

Red streaked across the white, slowly flowing until it pooled around him. Sitting up, Castiel followed it until he saw the crumpled creature that was lying still ahead of him. Straining his eyes, he saw the soft white fleece of the lamb, blemished only by the blood that seeped from its slit throat. Grimacing, Castiel tried to wipe the blood off his hands, on his shirt on his pants but it only spread and soon he was too weak to even blink.

Collapsing on his side, Castiel watched as the blood became vivid, the metallic sent filling his nose before it reseeded, vanishing back into te lamb.  
>Breathing became easier and Castiel gasped it in quickly. Before long he could move easier, sitting up without his head spinning violently. Clasping his head in his hands, Castiel groaned, his throat dry and lungs still grating but at least now his ribs were no longer pressing against them and he could see without the light piercing through his skull.<p>

'_Castiel_.'  
>It took him a moment to hear the voice, soft as it drifted to his ears.<br>'_I'm so proud of you._'  
>'Micah?'<br>The lamb was moving around now, gingerly edging closer to Castiel. A new sorrow kept up on him, destroying the hope that had ignited in his gut.  
>'<em>Take this…' <em>a haze formed in front of him and Castiel could feel it as though it was someone powerful before him.

Eyes open wide, Castiel shivered as the haze moved towards him, walking smoothly before fusing with Castiel.  
>It was like fire in his belly and Castiel cried out until the heat was soothed by rain.<br>The darkness around him was fractured by the lightning.  
><em>Be quick Castiel, <em>

Kamael was standing over Castiel, confusion evident in his bright eyes before the fear streaked across them. Rising to his feet, Castiel could feel the strength in his limbs, in his being. The power surged into his blood and the next breath he had was sweet as he remembered what it was like to have this power in his control.  
>Clenching his fists, he drove it into Kamael who smashed into the opposite wall. Wood rained down as heavy as the rain that became heavier.<p>

Castiel wanted to say something, to tell Kamael that this punch was for Micah, this one for hunting him down and making him suffer but it would seem wrong. Whatever this power was, it wasn't his and it was fading. Kamael groaned beneath him, leaning back on what was left on the wall. Just as Uriel had done to him so long ago, Castiel gripped his shoulder and Kamael laughed.  
>'So, it is true then.' He laughed and Castiel lifted him off the ground, face to face as he glared. 'You really are daddy's favourite.'<p>

Castiel dropped him to the floor again, bringing the silver angel blade towards him. It nestled neatly in his hand and uncertainty flickered in Kamaels eyes. He licked his lips, the blood still oozing from his lip and he dragged in a breath.  
>'So, how long have you got this for?'<br>Castiel didn't want to listen to him and lifted the blade, ready to bring it down but Kamael begged.  
>'No no wait, please… this power you have, don't you want to do something great with it? Something more important than killing a simple scum like myself?'<br>'I will not make those mistakes again, Kamael.'

There was a chuckle and Kamael went to stand but Castiel tightened his grip on the tender spot between the shoulder and neck, keeping him still.  
>'Ha, yes well, who would? That would be stupid…after it landed you in this mess in the first place… and Micah.'<br>Castiel frowned, eyes dropping away from the coward on his knees before him.  
>'Just think, before all this power goes again, don't you think it would be worth finding Micah, maybe even restoring her?'<br>Castiel was torn once again like he had been for so many years with the Winchesters, duty and responsibility over friends, family?

Stepping away, he could feel the strength vanishing slowly with each breath, his ribs again cracking and vision blurring. He could bring Micah back, and return to how things were, but Kamael would still be there, plaguing his thoughts and life.  
>Spinning around, Castiel was surprised to see Kamael standing, a sick grin on his face before he engage Castiel with a powerful blow. The blade skittered along the ground, the struggle between them both a twisted form of a dance.<p>

But Castiel was getting weaker.  
>The burning power that had pulsed through him was now as dead as the embers of Micah's funeral. Kamael cracked his shoulder back into place, spitting out blood and Castiel made a feeble stumble towards the blade.<br>'Foolish brother. We always knew this was how you were going to end.'  
>He pressed his foot down on Castiels hand, the cool metal of the blade teasing his fingertips. Kicking it away again, Kamael moved is foot to Castiels back, pinning him down.<p>

Castiel squirmed, still some fight left in him but Kamael rolled him over, laughing as Castiel dragged himself to the wall. He tried to stand using the wall but Kamael returned the favour of pinching his shoulder to keep him down.  
>'I've had enough of you. Enjoy hell.'<br>Castiel surrendered, relaxing his muscles as he waited for everything to slip away for the final time.

'You first.'  
>Bright light stabbed through his eyelids and Castiel flinched away as it became more intense, almost singing his skin.<br>Heart rapid in his chest, he thought he was about to be sick but he pried his eyes open, not knowing what to expect.  
>He just wanted this to be over!<p>

'Get off your ass Cass, I didn't give you permission to die.'

The first thing he saw was feathers drifting softly to the ground, singed black and Kamael lifeless on the ground. White appeared in his vision and he turned to look at it, following it up from the delicate hand, the perfect arms to the beautiful face.  
>At first Castiel thought it was a trick, or maybe he was dead but the smile on her face was too good to be true.<br>'Micah…'

Her smile was large and Castiel could feel himself restored; strength in his limbs and faith in his heart.  
>'Hi ya stranger.'<br>Castiel chuckled to himself, looking at the hand to help him up but he leapt up, scooping Micah into his arms. She laughed, music to his ears and blonde hair falling around them as he held her up, her hands gripping his face before she kissed him.

His body was screaming in pain; but he didn't care, it just meant that he really was alive.  
>Settling Micah down on her feet, he ran his hands through her clean hair, holding her head up to his, green eyes bright and teary.<br>'Micah.'  
>'Yes, that's me.' She laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. He groaned and she bit her bottom lip, apologising. Her eyes looked him up and down, settling on the necklace she had given to him.<br>'You kept it.'  
>He wrapped his hand around hers as she lifted in gently.<p>

'What do you mean I owe you an apology?'  
>Both Micah and Castiel turned, Castiel grinning as Alex stood firm, a finger poking Osaels chest.<br>Osael just rolled his eyes, wings tucked behind him as he turned to address Castiel, who was confused.  
>Micah noticed and gripped his hand, soothing away the anger.<br>'No wait, he brought me back, he is actually good.'

Castiel looked at Osael, inclining his head as Osael did the same. Micah rushed over to Alex who wept as he held her tightly to him. He was mumbling soothing things to her as Osael moved to kneel beside Kamael.  
>Reciting something in enochian, he closed his eyes before he stood and faced Castiel.<br>'Thank you.'  
>'Don't thank me, she was the one that killed him. Once a hunter always a hunter I guess.'<br>Osael chuckled and Castiel smiled, 'no. for bringing her back to me.'  
>Nodding his head, Osael tried to contain his humour and Castiel raised an eyebrow.<br>'Hard to keep her still and away from you.'

He lifted Kamaels body, winking at Castiel.  
>'See you around.'<br>In a blink of an eye he was gone again and Micah stood before him, Alex gathering the bloodied sword and other equipment that proved useless.

'Is it true Cass?'  
>He felt nervous all of a sudden, Micah still giving him the same intimidating look whenever she wanted answers, but what was true? She already knew almost everything, what left was there that she could be angry at him? He looked at her, long and hard, drinking her in and thank full that she was here with him now, physical and alive. Her hair was soft against her face, skin still the same pale warmth and eyes a pale green but the dress she was wearing was what Alex had dressed her in, the cream fabric flowing in the wind as she shivered. He had no jacket to warm her, so brought her to him, her head and body fitting perfectly against his chest, his missing piece.<p>

'Was it true that you gave up your grace for me?'  
>Castiel looked back down at her, confused.<br>'You asked me not to…'  
>'I know I know,' she grumbled, wrapping her arms around him tightly 'but I was selfish and dead anyway. If it meant you got to live…'<br>Castiel just kissed her forehead.

'Micah, I love you. Your my grace and I wouldn't know what to do if I had to live without you any longer than what I did.'  
>Micah leant back, smiling softly before she grinned.<br>'Feels like your growing boobs again Cass.'  
>'Micah,' he groaned, but Micah just chuckled, kissing under his chin before looking him dead in the eye. She was fighting with herself, that was evident but she moistened her lips, not knowing to laugh or cry.<br>'I love you Castiel, more than I think I should.'

At that very moment, Castiel didn't care if ribs were broken and his flesh torn and bleeding and neither did Micah as she kissed him again. The rain eased slightly and the thunder was not as vicious as it continued to roll away but the sorrow and doubt in Castiel was already gone.  
>He had Micah back and a peace that Castiel had not felt for so long.<p>

He was forgiven, he could feel that much as his body soothed, his mind at ease from voices and memories. All that was left now was to make new ones with Micah and to learn how to live this new strange life as a human, together.

_Therefore, if any man be in Christ Jesus He is a new creature. Old things have passed away and behold, He becomes New._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<br>Of course I had to bring her back!  
>Sorry if it not what you were expecting but I thought this is my first story I have properly finished, so it should be a happy ending. Plus I love Cass too much.<strong>

**Thanks for reading  
>Silver-Kirin<br>xXx**


	30. Epilogue

..  
><em>Some friendships do not last, but some friends are more loyal than brothers.<br>_Proverbs 18:24  
>.<p>

Micah gestured to Castiel from the other side of the room, gun locked tightly in her hand.

Nodding, Castiel moved cautiously into the next room, his own gun ready and aimed and the machete strapped to his hip. This werewolf they were hunting, he was a strong one and wouldn't go down without a fight.

It had been well over six months since Castiel was forgiven, three of those spent just with Micah and Alex as they all healed, mentally and physically. The joy that Castiel had now, it was something he would never trade for anything and gave him the strength to continue as they had before. For a while he had argued with Micah, wanting to leave the job and carry on as normal people but there was something in both of them that meant something like that was impossible. It was what made them and so here they were now.

The house was dark, the house barely furnished in the developing suburb; a perfect place for a werewolf to hide.  
>Not finding anything in the room, Castiel frowned up at the full moon. It had to be wrapped up tonight, or else it may kill a dozen more times before they finally finish it.<br>A noise in Micah's direction brought him quickly away from the window and back out into what would be the kitchen.

Micah was waiting for him, pressing a finger to her lips as she nudged her head in the direction of the hallway. Her blonde hair was tucked under the hood of her jacket, the dazzling gold too bright in the moonlight to be hidden. She moved behind him, watching his back as he edged forward, knowing that there was something up ahead.

The figure was crouched behind a lounge, Castiel holding his chuckle. The moon cast his shadow on the floor beside him, clearly visible.  
>But Castiel knew it could be a poor mistake or it could be a clever trap; either way he was going to shoot it. He nudged Micah, nodding at her as he entered the room slowly.<p>

The fist that landed under his ribs hurt but Castiel returned it, surprised by the sudden attack from behind the door.  
>Two of them?<br>Micah had fired her gun, engaged in her own fight with the other one beside the couch. She was flung to the floor and Castiel shouted her name. As he knocked the tall creature to the ground, Castiel ran to the other, slamming his body into the wall and pinning him there with his own. A growl rumbled in his throat but the dark green eyes in front of him were not ones of a werewolf, not even of anger.

Dropping his gaze to Micah, she was wiping her mouth and the man on the floor stood high above them.  
>'Cass?'<p>

There was something familiar about that voice, about the way his name rolled off the man's tongue that lead to Castiel gasping, stepping back and straining his eyes in the dark. He knew these two men; he remembered them not like someone from a dream but like family. The hope in the others voice confirmed it to Castiel who they were and he sighed a breath.

'Dean?'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh what have I done?<br>Thanks so much for being such lovly readers guys, it means a lot to me. I hope you will all stick around, I am planning more for these two.  
><strong>**Also, if you all like**** supernatural I have another story I am hoping can be as good as this one, Unknown Soldier, so check it out and tell me what you think, I am still open for suggestions on anything. and would love for you to follow that one also.  
>Love you all<br>Silver-Kirin****  
><strong>_**xXx**_


End file.
